


Danganronpa V3: A New Chord (DRV3 REWRITE)

by sarrysar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 3 girlfriends, F/F, M/M, also more lgbt rep bc kodaka coward, basically a novelization of drv3 bc i love describing things, changed murders, changed survivors/ending, kaede chad lesbian, kaede lives - protag kaede, kaemaki rivals to lovers, non-creepy korekiyo, ouma is just clowning around, saihara as the gay detective best friend co protag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 68,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarrysar/pseuds/sarrysar
Summary: There are certain moments in time that are so big, so impossible, so utterly hopeless that they change the course of your entire life, touch everything that was, is, or will be. You can never change them, erase them, forget them. Those moments are so big, in fact, that they cut your entire life in two – into Before and After. And that's what happened when Monokuma spoke. Everything in Kaede's life, and the lives of fifteen other students of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, was cut into Before and After Monokuma opened its mouth and spoke.„You will play a game,“ it said. „A killing game.“___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________drv3 au/rewrite! pls read the notes in the beginning and follow @sarv3au on tumblr for more info :3c





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Oof so this is my take on drv3 which is a big special interest and my absolutely favorite game but I felt like a lot of things were just rushed and done badly and that there were a lot of wasted character development opportunities so! Hewwo, I'm Sar and I'm rewriting it! Here's a short list of rewritten things and I hope you'll find something you like here!
> 
> * Kaede survives chapter 1 and she and Saihara are best friends and co-protags  
> * Tenhimikaemaki endgame and also rewritten! to be more functional Saiouma  
> * Ouma rewritten in general without n*zi/misogyny he's just clowning around  
> * Korekiyo plot twist is gone, they're just a funky nb anthropologist  
> * Kaito is not a glorified savior and his bad actions are called out  
> * new pregame lore! smexy plot twist  
> * more Tsumugi characterization  
> * more development for all girls and new and better murder motives  
> * different survivors  
> * lgbt rep and it's actually discussed! More diversity in general in sexuality, gender, race and body types and I've actually talked to lots of people and tried to do it as well as possible, unlike k*daka
> 
> More info, character profiles and faq @sarv3au on tumblr :D and I hope you enjoy reading!

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

In the beginning there was nothing. No light, no sound, no form, no voice.

The first breath she took in her new life smelled like cleaning supplies, and the first thing she felt was a smooth cold surface against the palm of her hand. The world was so dark and so small and so cold as the knowledge of who she was rushed back into her head.

 _My name is Kaede Akamatsu,_ she thought. _Nice to meet you, me._

She opened the locker – she had been shoved into a locker, and admittedly not for the first time in her life. But she didn't step into the light of the monotone hallways of Spring Field international high school. The room she found herself in was small and dark and completely unknown, and the light in it was a flickering neon green.

It was a classroom and not a classroom, as if it was made by someone who had only a vague idea of what a classroom was supposed to look like. Rows of desks and chairs, tall metal lockers like the one she'd fallen out of, a huge whiteboard. But that's where the familiarities stopped. The classroom was overgrown with plants. Vine, fern and grass growing from cracks in the floor and walls, crawling across the floor and hanging from the ceiling, glistening in the darkness. The kind of plants that insects could crawl out of, the kind that moves in the dark. Kaede suddenly felt like the last human alive waking from a long sleep to find the Earth an ancient ruin reclaimed by nature.

But no. This wasn't right. She had woken up in her own bed that morning.

Where was she? There was no sound save for her heartbeat which had never been louder, and her head felt weird, hazy and unreal.

 _I must be dreaming,_ she thought. The ominius, unreal atmosphere in this room was nothing like anything she'd ever encountered in real life, but something her mind was prone to cooking up in dreams. Just another nightmare.

Kaede pinched her cheek and focused on the pain. She waited a second or two for the familiar sensation of falling. _Let me wake up,_ she thought, _even if it's into my life._ She wanted to leave this place.

But she did not. The pain in her cheek dulled and went away. Sometimes it only takes a second for your entire world to fall apart, but Kaede didn't panic, or cry, or run. She stood there, waiting to see if the end of the world would make a sound.

_Bang._

Kaede flinched.

_Bang. Bang._

Dull pounding of fists on metal. She half expected, half prayed for it to be the knocking on the door in real life, to wake up in her room, but instead she found that the source of the noise was the locker behind her back. If nightmare logic applied to this nightmare place, what would come out of the locker? A monster? The devil? Her worst fears and anxieties?

The metal door abruptly swung open and a boy fell stumbling out.

An ordinary boy in an ordinary high school uniform, currently groaning in a heap on the floor. His own awakening was much less dignified then Kaede's own, and she found herself staring at him with a mix of annoyance and apathy as he crawled across the floor and finally managed to stand up halfway, frantically looking around as he made a small panicked noise.

Finally his eyes found Kaede's. They regarded each other for a long moment –

\- and then the boy screamed. He screamed as if he'd just seen a monster, fell on his butt and scooted back.

„What - who are you?“ he stuttered, his eyes blown wider than Kaede thought humanly possible. „Are you with those other guys? Are you? Are you gonna kill me?“

Kaede felt detatched from her own body at the moment, but she thought she must have frowned.

„What other guys?“

„The people who kidnapped me!“ The boy pointed a trembling finger. „What are you gonna do to me, huh? What do you know? Who told you? Wh-„

The rest of the flurry of accusatory words that came out of his mouth blurred into blabbering as Kaede struggled to clear her own head.

„Shut up! You're giving me a headache!“

The boy made a small noise and obeyed. Kaede was tired of him already. She gripped his bony shoulders and shook him. „What's your name?“

„Ah?“ he gripped his own chin, as if he was seriously thinking about it. Considering his state, perhaps he was. He finally seemed to decide. „I'm – I'm Shuichi Saihara.“

Saihara was a thin, fidgety creature whose eyes were constantly darting left and right, never settling on a single spot or on Kaede's face. He had sort of long dark hair that fell over his face, and a worn out baseball cap that didn't fit into his image of a disturbed private school student. She didn't like him much.

„I'm Kaede Akamatsu, Now listen to me Saihara,“ she said anyway. „You're not the only one who's confused right now, so stop rambling before I slap you.“

Saihara blanched even though Kaede didn't even make any effort to be intimidating. She was tired, so tired. She wanted to crawl back into the locker and sleep.

„Saihara, I think I was kidnapped too.“

New memories came flooding in, more recent than waking up in the morning. That's right, she had been kidnapped. In the middle of a wide empty street, two men grabbed her and shoved her into a car. She had screamed and cried for help, but no one came for her. The tiny dots that were passerbys in the distance either didn't hear her or didn't care. An ordinary, boring girl like Kaede, and this mess of a boy.

How rotten this world was.

„Ahh?“ Saihara's hand went to his hat and he shoved it even lower over his face, as if it would help him escape. „Do you know anything about _that_? Do you think we were taken by the same people? Do you-“

Here we go again, Kaede sighed. „If we both woke up in a locker in here, I'd say the chances are pretty high, Sherlock.“

But _why her?_ Why her? _Why why why?_

„Saihara, do you have an idea of why someone would kidnap you? Are you rich or something?“

„No,“ he insisted, suspiciously quickly. „I'm no one special. I'm just a regular guy.“

Kaede squinted. „You said „ _what do you know about that_ “? Why did you say that?“

Saihara's face changed colors at an alarming pace. „I don't know what I said! I was panicking!“

_What are you hiding?_

Hiding. _Hiding, huh?_

Was Kaede hiding something too?

„This – this is a school right?“ Saihara stuttered, eager to change the subject. „Why did they take us to a school?“

„No idea.“

A school. A school, right. Why did that sound so strange? What was so wrong about it? Did school have something to do with the thing that was hiding just at the tip of her tongue refusing to be acknowledged?

She approached the window. Red, thick barbed wire, definitely something you couldn't remove with your bare hands to open the window, but she could just make out something on the outside blocking the light. More greenery?

„Eh, we both got caught up in something bad, didn't we?“ Saihara said in a small voice, but with the way his voice dropped you could tell that it wasn't a question. Who was Shuichi Saihara? Kaede found that she didn't truly care after all. He wasn't particularly good company to be kidnapped with.

„There's a door, right?“ Kaede sighed, holding on to her increasingly throbbing forehead. „Let's try to open it.“

Saihara nodded enthusiastically, managing to get back on his feet once again.

 _If he falls down again when the door creaks I'm going alone,_ Kaede thought.

She placed her hand on the doorknob. She would have prayed for it to open if she didn't know better. Someone who goes through the trouble of kidnapping you and shoving you into a locker doesn't just leave the exit open for you.

But the door opened easily and Kaede, with Saihara at her heels, stepped into the dark.

* * *

They stood for a second in complete darkness. Wherever they were had been silent as a grave since they woke up, so when the voice boomed, mechanical and full of malice, not only Saihara yelled, but Kaede as well.

„ ** _FOUND YOU_** ,“ the voice said. It came from everywhere and nowhere. Someone was there.

Saihara was screaming and Kaede was screaming and their screams were mixing with some sort of a whiring noise in the distance. Kaede found that her eyes had adapted to the darkness somewhat, and she could just make out a long hallway lined with windows and doors. She almost ran right there, but changed her mind in the last second and pulled Saihara, who was still screaming, along.

She couldn't tell whether they were running away from the voice or towards it. She was living a nightmare. Perhaps for the first time she could remember, she was deeply, throughly scared with every fiber of her being. Fear settled in every empty space inside her. She was running for her life.

 _„ **WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT**_ “

There was something behind her, she knew it in her bones. She was dragging Saihara through the dark and they bumped into walls as they ran through the dark hallways. The feeling of running through a school was familiar but the endless greenery she kept tripping on was not. She was going to trip and get caught. That's how all nightmares end.

„Akamatsu, wait!“ Saihara pulled her hand to stop her. She almost yelled and shook him off, but then she realized that she was standing atop a flight of stairs and would've tumbled down if he hadn't stopped her.

„Do we – do we go down?“ She felt Saihara's shifty eyes even through the darkness.

„I don't think we have a choice.“

They ran, still clutching hands. This wasn't fair. She didn't want to die with him, she didn't want to die so terrified in an ugly screaming mess.

Another hallway, and another. In the end of this one, there was a wide double door. Even though she had no way to know that it would save her from her faceless chaser, she frantically dove toward it and pushed it open with all her strength.

She stumbled into the light.

..

..

The dim neon lights of a school gym felt like a thousand suns after the chase in the dark hallways that, even though it felt like infinity, couldn't have lasted more than a minute. The gym was an ordinary gym, with its high ceiling and wooden floor, except that actual trees grew inside it. While the entire school must've been covered in plant life, dark and vicious like something from an alien planet, it was almost wild and out of control here. Trees reached the ceiling and turned the place into something out of a strange fantasy.

The other odd thing were the kids who waited there, huddled in a group, ten or maybe more of them. All high school students by the looks of them, in all sorts of uniforms and a thousand shade of panicked expressions on their faces. Their looks when Kaede glanced at them told her everything – they were all in the same situation. It was time to admit, without doubt, that this was real. They all knew. They knew.

„Ohh, more people,“ said someone on the edge of the group, a dark skinned girl whose eyes glinted in the darkness.

„Did you hear that voice too?“ someone else, a muscular boy with spiked hair.

Kaede's mind was whirring too fast to process all of it, or perhaps too slowly.

„We did!“ Saihara jumped to peek above her shoulder. „A robot voice in the darkness! And lockers in the classroom! And people with cars!“

„Who are they? What do they want with us?“ a small frowning boy with a cigarette hanging from the corner of his lips. Kaede wished she had a cigarette. She shoved her hands into her pockets, but found nothing but lint.

There was whispering among the group, and then someone spoke, a voice calmer and more collected than any Kaede had heard since she woke up.

„Lock the door, will you?“

„But Amami-chan!“ someone else complained. „Shouldn't we keep it open? What if more people arrive?“

„No, that's all of us.“

Someone trotted off to lock the door, and the group parted to reveal the boy who had spoken. He was tall and dressed in a big jumper, with a mop of unruly hair dyed into a shade of lime green. But the most notable thing about him was that he seemed oddly calm within this nightmare, the look on his face unreadable and thoughtful, and the other kids seemed to have grouped around him.

„Who are you people?“ Kaede crossed her arms. She was vaguely aware of Saihara still hiding behind her.

„There's no time for introductions.“ The green-haired boy called Amami sighed. „It will happen soon.“

„ _What_ will happen soon?“

Amami did not reply. Another student, a small girl with long black hair and striking eyes spoke quietly. „That makes sixteen.“

„What?“ Kaede asked, but no one heard her.

„Yes, sixteen, that sounds right.“ Amami nodded. „Now we wait.“

„Listen to me!“ Kaede shouted at the top of her lungs. Saihara jumped away from her, and now every face in the gym turned towards her, including Amami's. He regarded her for a moment, and then the group parted for him to walk towards her. Only now did she notice that he was leaning on a polished brown cane, and he walked with a heavy limp.

„How rude of me,“ he smiled an easy smile that seemed out of place here. „I'm afraid I cannot explain the situation, but I can give you my name. It's Rantaro Amami.“ His smile melted away as suddenly as it came. „Let's leave it at that for now.“

Kaede squinted at him. He knew more than he was telling, but she found herself too tired to argue. The initial adrenalyne had worn off, and she found herself wishing to wake up again.

„Come oooooon,“ someone complained, a girl with long and messy blond hair. „If you know somethin', spit it out, know-it-all!“

Amami opened his mouth to reply, but then it happened.

An unknown voice boomed through the gym, not the terrifying metallic one from the hallways, but not the voice of a student either.

„Okay, quiet everyone! Simmer down, simmer down!“ said someone through the speakers. The tone was that of a patient and benevolent teacher, but the voice was anything but. It was an inhuman, vicious voice that sparked something terrible in Kaede. Everyone jumped in unison except for Amami, who bowed his head slightly, as if in defeat.

„What was that?“ a girl pulled Kaede's sleeve. She wore huge round glasses that obscured her eyes, and had long, shiny blue hair that left Kaede wondering whether it was a wig.

 ** _„_** Thank you for bearing with me! Our program will begin in a moment.“ Kaede shivered against her will. Where was the disembodied voice coming from? What were they going to do to them?

The girl with the round glasses was crying a little now, still tugging on Kaede's sleeve. Someone else was yelling, Saihara maybe. Kaede couldn't find it in herself to do anything. She felt like she was watching the situation unfold from the distance, like she had long since ceased to be herself.

„If all students would stand in a neat circle now. Come on, come on.“ The voice urged. „We don't have all day and I'd rather not start the slaughter before it's scheduled.“

The word _slaughter_ left such a bitter taste in Kaede's mouth, like a premoniton of something bad.

There was an audible sigh from the speakers. „So there's been a minor mix-up. You weren't supposed to be awake yet, we're still in the middle of preparations as you can see. We apologize, but please have patience as we fix the issue.“

„The issue?“ A low and smart voice. It was the small girl with striking eyes who spoke before. „What issue?“

„You see, you're still half-cooked, we're afraid. We're around halfway through the process of cleaning, and haven't even started the upload yet. You'll be going back to sleep very soon, but we might as well do the costumes now, why not?“

„The upload of what?“ someone yelled.

„Oh, you'll see soon,“ the voice attempted reassurance. „You guys have any ultimate talents?“

The word stirred something unpleasant like shame in Kaede, and she uncrossed her hands and then crossed them again as she waved her head. Around her, the others did the same.

„See?“ the voice insisted. „It's useless talking to you at this point. Don't you worry about it, before you know it we'll fix everything, and then it'll be like this never happened! I'm not kidding. You will literally forget that this happened.“

„There was alarmed murmur coming from all over the group. Against her will, Kaede found herself trembling. She wanted out. She wanted to forget this and go back to sleep.

„Shush now!“ said the voice again. „Please take a look at the cardboard boxes in that corner, find a costume labeled with your name, and put it on to make the process easier for all of us! Chop chop!“

There was some hesitation, but then the students moved like sheep towards the corner, confused and disoriented, bumping into each other. All except for Amami who moved slowly in the back, looking more bitter than scared.

There was shuffling and the sound of ripping paper. Kaede moved automatically, numb from everything she experienced in what couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes. Someone handed her a box and now she was ripping it open, taking out a sweater vest, pants, shoes.

„What's with the long faces?“ the voice was almost mocking them. „It's you guys who wanted this, remember?“

„What?“ someone yelled full of rage, the boy with spiked hair from before. „No we didn't!“

There were sounds of agreement from all over the room. _Wanted this_? What was that supposed to mean? Kaede's mind itched. Did it have something to do with the big thing, the one she couldn't remember?

„Oh, you guys, you've forgotten that too, didn't you? Let me remind you.“

The voice said a single word, and Kaede remembered.

* * *

Kaede stared at herself dressed in her new uniform. A white shirt, an ugly vest in a sickly shade of pink, purple pants, oxford shoes. She'd even had to put small pins shaped like musical notes into her hair. It was incredibly stupid.

She looked around the room at the others, equally busy with figuring out pieces and accessories of their new costumes. Some were helping each others dress, some kept to themselves. She looked at Saihara on the other side of the room, struggling with the buttons of his pinstripe jacket. How had she forgotten him? And the third guy, Ouma, was elsewhere, chatting to someone in a flashy costume.

How had she forgotten _all that_? The biggest mistake of her life? The worst, most horrible, despair-inducing event in the life of Kaede Akamatsu?

And _that guy._ That guy who had no right to be here after everything. Kaede thought she was going to be sick.

She searched for the mastermind in the crowd – she had even forgotten about the mastermind. What a stupid thing human memory was. You can't even trust yourself.

Kaede wished she had a cigarette, or a mirror. It was a vain last wish, but she guessed she could forgive herself now. She would be going to sleep soon. She won't care when she wakes up.

* * *

In the beginning there was nothing. No light, no sound, no form, no voice.

The first breath she took in her new life smelled like cleaning supplies, and the first thing she felt was a smooth cold surface against the palm of her hand. The world was so dark and so small and so cold as the knowledge of who she was rushed back into her head.

 _My name is Kaede Akamatsu,_ she thought. _Nice to meet you, me._

She opened the locker – she had been shoved into a locker, an unfamiliar and uncomfortable sensation that left her back sore. She stumbled out. The room she found herself in was small and dark and completely unknown, and the light in it a flickering neon green.

It was a classroom and not a classroom, as if it was made by someone who only had a vague idea of what a classroom was supposed to look like. Rows of desks and chairs, tall metal lockers like the one she'd fallen out of, a huge smart bord – the source of the light. But that's where the familiarities stopped. The classroom was overgrown with plants. Vine, fern and grass growing from cracks in the floor and walls, crawling across the floor and hanging from the ceiling, glistening in the darkness. Kaede suddenly felt like the last human alive waking from a long sleep to find the Earth an ancient ruin reclaimed by nature.

But no. This wasn't right. She had woken up in her own bed that morning.

Where was she? There was no sound save for her heartbeat which had never been louder, and her head felt weird, hazy and unreal.

 _I must be dreaming,_ she thought. The ominius, unreal atmosphere in this room was nothing like anything she'd ever encountered in real life. Was she having a nightmare? She didn't remember ever dreaming something this vivid, but she tried anyway.

Kaede pinched her cheek and focused on the pain. She waited a second or two for the familiar sensation of falling. _Wake up,_ she thought. _Come on, wake up._

But she did not. The pain in her cheek dulled and went away. Sometimes it only takes a second for your entire world to fall apart, but Kaede didn't panic, or cry, or run. She stood there, waiting to see if the end of the world would make a sound.

_Bang._

Kaede jumped and gave a little shout.

_Bang. Bang._

Dull poinding of fists on metal. She half expected, half prayed for it to be the knocking on the door in real life, to wake up in her room, but instead she found that the source of the noise was the locker behind her back. If nightmare logic applied to this nightmare place, what would come out of the locker? A monster? The devil? Her worst fears and anxieties?

The metal door abruptly swung open and a boy fell stumbling out.

A boy dressed in black who looked to be about her age, currently groaning in a heap on the floor. His own awakening was much less dignified then Kaede's own, and she found herself worried for him as he crawled across the floor and finally managed to stand up halfway, making a small confused noise.

Finally his eyes found Kaede's. They regarded each other for a long moment –

\- and then the boy screamed. He screamed as if he'd just seen a monster, fell on his butt and scooted back.

„Hey, don't freak out like that,“ Kaede took a step towards him. „You scared me too. Are you okay?“

„Ah,“ the boy blinked. „Sorry.“

„I'm sorry too, okay? I just don't know what's going on. Looks like we're both lost.“ Kaede offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet. It was an understatement. Kaede was confused and frightened, but the boy looked bewildered. Kaede found that having someone who's even more panicked than you around is a good way of grounding yourself.

„Let's just stay calm, okay? Why don't you tell me your name?“

„I'm, uh, Shuichi Saihara.“ He shrugged. „I guess.“

„You guess?“ Kaede lifted her eyebrow.

Saihara nodded. He was thin and slightly shorter than Kaede, with dark hair that fell on his face and a worn out baseball cap that didn't seem to fit with his neat pinstripe uniform. He seemed like a shy and nervous but polite boy, and Kaede immediately felt protective of him.

„I'm Kaede Akamatsu, nice to meet you,“ she smiled. „Now let's try to figure out where we are.“

Saihara mumbled something.

„What was that?“ Kaede frowned.

„Ultimate academy for gifted juveniles.“ Saihara said softly. „I think this place is the Ultimate academy for gifted juveniles.“

„I've never heard of it,“ Kaede admitted, more confused by the second.

„Look at the logo on the smartboard,“ Saihara pointed a finger behind Kaede's shoulder. „It says 'Ultimate academy for gifted juveniles'. And I am, eh, an ultimate student? I'm guessing you are one too, music-oriented perhaps?“

Kaede stared at him blankly.

Saihara quickly hid his face beneath the baseball cap again. „Uh, that's what I thought, at least.“

„That was amazing!“ Kaede studied the symbol she hadn't even noticed until then, and then Saihara's embarrassed face. „You're an ultimate?“

„I guess? They call me the ultimate detective.“

„Oh, so you're a detective! No wonder you don't miss anything!“

„Ah, no..“ Saihara looked away and went completely red in the face. Kaede couldn't comprehend how anyone could have social anxiety in this bizzare a situation, but she listened patiently anyway. „I don't have the credentials to call myself a detective yet. I just happened to solve a case and now people call me that.“

„Not many people can just happen to solve a case! You should be more proud of yourself,“ she attempted a reassuring smile despite the questions bubbling in her head. Two ultimates, kidnapped and shoved into lockers? What were the chances? What have they gotten themselves into?

„And you were right, of course,“ Kaede shrugged. „I'm the ultimate pianist. It's nice meeting another ultimate for the first time, I just wish it was under different circumstances..“

„Ah, yes,“ Saihara was turtling into his hat again. „I was about to mention it. I don't remember. I don't remember how I got here. It's like that memory just..fell out of my head –„

Kaede's stomach turned. „Same here! I'm trying so hard, but I can't remember anything! For a moment after I woke up I couldn't even remember my own name!“

Saihara's face frozen in an expression of horror told her everything she needed to know. Mass amnesia? Shared dreams? Things were making less and less sense. Kaede wasn't quick to lose her cool, but panic was setting deep inside her stomach. So she did what she always did – made a brave face for the others. If Saihara lost it she would too, so she made her number one priority calming both of them down.

But why did they forget –

_„The people who kidnapped me!“ The boy pointed a trembling finger. „What are you gonna do to me, huh? What do you know? Who told you? Wh-„_

\- what?

Something flashed through her mind, something like a deja vu, something like having a dream you've already had last night.

„Are you alright?“ Saihara gave her a small worried look.

„I'm fine.“ She smiled. „I just have a bit of a headache, that's all. Let's focus on finding our way out of here as soon as possible. There's a door, right? Let's try to open it.“

Saihara nodded carefully, not looking completely convinced, but it was a start. Kaede believed that there was no use in fear or anger or panic before you've completely assessed the situation.

Kaede placed her hand on the doorknob, and prayed for it to open.

„Akamatsu-san?“ Saihara said in a small voice. „This is not a dream, is it?“

Kaede sighed and turned around so he wouldn't see her frown. „No, but I wish it was.“

The door opened easily and Kaede, with Saihara at her heels, stepped into the light.

* * *

Stepping out of that room felt like stepping out of a nightmare into a dream, but not a nice one. It was one of those dreams with a confusing, heavy atmosphere that felt like running through cotton and wanting to scream but not being able to. It was that kind of a dream.

This was – or had once been – a school, with familiar wide hallways and light seeping in through tall windows, but it was overgrown in all kinds of plants. The floor was like a forest bed, and branches of trees covered the ceiling and grew out of cracked walls. It felt like the school was abandoned mid-construction and taken over by plant life. The air was dusty and heavy, and it was so silent that Kaede felt like she could hear her own brain working. It was utterly surreal.

„I don't think we're alone,“ said Saihara.

„What makes you think that?“

„This place looks big. I don't see why they would just.. leave us here. And besides,“ he wrapped his arms around himself. „I just have a feeling, that's all.“

Kaede took a deep breath. The place made her uneasy and the idea that someone was here with them didn't make her feel better, but she had to go forward. She had to.

* * *

They walked silently through what looked like an atrium from which a few classrooms and hallways branched on each side. Kaede paused to observe: yellowed papers with unreadable text were pinned to corkboards on the walls, like forgotten relics of a long-gone school year. In the far corner of the hall grew a thicket of wild flowers in vivid spring colors. She was just about to ask Saihara if he noticed anything else, but then a room directly opposite of the one they woke up in caught her eye.

The school itself seemed ancient, but this door was new. Its surface was smooth and black, painted in white stripes like piano keys and a delicate string of musical notes.

Entranced, Kaede walked over to the door leaving a confused Saihara to trot after her. The door was calling out to her as if whatever was behind them was for her and her alone.

„Akamatsu-san?“ Saihara narrowed his eyes.

„Is this the music room?“ she asked, running her finger along the notes. She suddenly itched to play the piano. In this conundrum of new and terrifying things, she yearned for the familiarity of the smooth, cold black and white keys. Kaede had been playing the piano for as long as she could remember. It was more than an ultimate talent – it was her way of speaking. She knew that there was a piano behind this door, and that it was waiting for her.

She rattled the doorknob, but the door remained firmly shut. The hopeful feeling she felt slowly gave in to disappointment.

„Are you alright, Akamatsu-san?“

„Yeah,“ she smiled. „Let's keep going.“

They left the hall and went through the widest hallway that looked like it led further into the building, and stepped out into another spacious room. Kaede suddenly stopped in her tracks, and Saihara bump into her shoulder and gave a little yelp.

All in all, this room wasn't so different from the last one. Grass still covered its floor and it led to a wide staircase that went downwards. But in the corner of the room there was a big statue of a dragon, and in front of the statue there was a girl.

A living, breathing girl by the looks of her, who stared at the dragon soundlessly and perfectly still, so still she almost could've been part of the decor.

Kaede and Saihara exchanged a glance and approached her carefully, as if one wrong step could set off an explosive.

She was taller than Kaede, and very beautiful. She had a serious, solemn face, and her hair was the longest, shiniest blue she's ever seen on a human being. Big round glasses obscured her face, and she put a finger to her lips, as if in thought.

„Hey,“ Kaede said carefully, feeling like this odd girl was just another dream-like illusion and might disappear if she spoke too loudly. „Are you another ultimate student?“

The girl ignored her, or didn't hear.

„Hey! Hello!“ Kaede repeated, waving a hand in front of her face. Even Saihara, antisocial as he was, now approached the girl and studied her with curiosity. Kaede thought she saw the girl's eyes move, but that was all.

Kaede sighed. She was too kind to shout, but not so weak that she would keep quiet when she was being ignored.

She touched the girl's cheek – it was smooth and cold – and squished it.

The girl flinched to life suddenly and jumped away from Kaede's touch. Behind her shoulder, Saihara jumped away as well. Kaede just studied the strange girl as she pushed her glasses up her nose, studying Kaede like she was the first human beeing she'd seen in her life. Perhaps they were all looking at each others like this in this situation, really.

„My apologies,“ said the girl. Her voice was deep and pleasant. „I didn't mean any harm. I was just lost in thought, so I thought if I ignored you you'd go somewhere else. I'm not used to people..interacting.“

„Ignoring us?“ Kaede crossed her arms. „A bit rude, isn't it?“

„It's fine, I feel like talking now,“ the girl's face shifted, as if she made a decision, and she smiled one of the flashiest, most enthusiastic smiles Kaede's ever seen. „What do you wanna talk about?“

This was getting more and more bizzare, but at some point you just have to start going along with it.

„Uh, how about you tell us your name first?“ Kaede tried to smile her prettiest smile in return, even though she was sure it came off as a grimace.

„My name is Shirogane Tsumugi,“ the girl touched her chest, which was dotted with a variety of anime-themed buttons that Kaede mostly didn't recognize. „I am the ultimate cosplayer.“

„So..“ said Saihara, still from behind Kaede's shoulder. „You're a cosplayer.“ That must've been the famed detective intuition everyone was talking about.

„You must be surprised,“ Tsumugi Shirogane gave a small sigh, delivered prettily just like everything else about her. „I get that a lot, since I'm so plain.“

„Plain, you?“ Kaede studied Tsumugi from the top of her shiny, almost unreal blue hair to the tips of her polished shoes and back.

A subtle pink blush tinted Tsumugi's nose, and Saihara coughed awkwardly.

Ah, right. Not the right moment.

„But it's good for a cosplayer to be plain, isn't it? It doesn't matter who you were originally once you put on a mask.“ Tsumugi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. „Besides, I just like making cosplay. I actually prefer for others to wear them.. There's something about seeing the characters I love so dearly come to life that fills my heart with delight!“

„Wow,“ Kaede was reminded of herself earlier in front of the piano room. „You're really intense about cosplay, aren't you?“

Tsumugi gave another doll-like smile. „My characters are my life.“

Kaede would have asked something else, but Saihara timidly cleared his throat, and Tsumugi turned her attention towards him.

„Is it okay if I ask something?“ he avoided looking straight at Tsumugi as he said. „Earlier, when you were thinking really hard, eh, what were you thinking about?“

Kaede was silently thankful that Saihara was too awkward to ogle at pretty girls, or they could've stood there all day.

„Ah,“ Tsumugi stared off into the distance for a few seconds, and then seemed to remember. „Don't you think this dragon statue doesn't really fit in a school? This is a school, right? But everything here is so weird, isn't it? There's trees and grass growing inside and I can't find any exits…“

Kaede attempted a reassuring smile. „Don't give up just yet! Yeah, it's strange and scary, but I'm sure we can find a way to get out if we all stay together!“

Tsumugi tilted her head. „What about the people downstairs?“

„The..“ Kaede's throat tightened. „The people downstairs?“

„Lots of people..“ Tsumugi seemed to zone off again. „I hear them talking.“

Saihara made a frightened sound, but Kaede tried not to panic despite the knot in her stomach. „Maybe it's more students. Maybe some of them have found a way out of here, or at least know what's going on!“

„You're pretty optimistic, aren't you?“ Tsumugi smiled almost fondly.

„Well, I'm trying to be,“ Kaede smiled, despite the knot of anxiety tying itself tighter and tighter. She had to be strong for people – she'd always had to. As long as you kept going forward and fighting you wouldn't feel – feel what? What was the word?

„Worrying won't get us anywhere,“ she told to no one in particular. „We have to move on and gather the facts.“

„I guess you're right,“ Tsumugi nodded enthusiastically. Saihara hummed in agreement, even though he didn't sound so sure.

„Why don't you come downstairs with us, Tsumugi?“

„Downstairs..“ Tsumugi stared into the wall for a few more seconds. „No thanks. I think I'll stay here and think for a little while.“

„Oh well,“ Kaede smiled, not denying that she was a bit disappointed. „Stay safe. Yell if you hear anything.“

She gave Saihara a little push and they made their way down the staircase.

„Have you noticed something strange?“ Saihara whispered when they were halfway down. „She never asked for our names, and we didn't introduce ourselves.“

„Well, she did look a bit lost, didn't she? I don't blame her,“ Kaede recalled her clever, but distant gaze. „Let's go see if the people downstairs know what's going on, whoever they are.“

Saihara nodded, but he didn't seem convinced. Tsumugi didn't say anything, but Kaede felt her eyes on her back a long time after they rounded the corner.

* * *

The lower floor of the school was a net of hallways that didn't seem to have any spacious halls like the last one. It was also cluttered with more greenery, pipes, and what could've once been a caffeteria, now a bunch of tables covered in a thick layer of dust. She wondered if real students ever went to this school, if this place had once been bright and loud with the sound of footsteps and chatting voices. She tried to imagine these hallways filled with kids, but she couldn't. She had a deep, irrational feeling that they were the first human beings who ever set foot in that place.

Just as she thought that, Saihara suddenly clutched her arm and stopped her. „Akamatsu-san, there's someone there.“

They exchanged an uneasy glance – so Tsumugi was right. Kaede peered around the corner, and really, there was someone – a boy – standing alone in the far end of a hallway lined with a few doors. He was staring at the wall, but not in a lost way like Tsumugi. He was studying something.

Kaede and Saihara observed him for a few seconds like a zoo animal. It was just that he was odd – his clothes seemed mismatched, his hair was lime green and he was leaning on a black cane with a golden eagle head. But the oddest thing about him was that he didn't seem lost at all. In fact, he was studying the hallway methodically, from door to door, as if he was searching for something particular.

„You can come over,“ the boy said suddenly, not looking away from the label on the door he was reading. „I don't bite.“

With a defeated sigh, Kaede revealed herself and pulled Saihara along. This boy at least didn't seem like a danger, and he certainly looked more approachable than Tsumugi.

„Hey there!“ He finally looked at them and gave a little wave. Up close, Kaede noticed he wore an unusual amount of jewelry: earrings, rings and bracelets hung from everywhere and jingled as he moved. It gave him a sort of pretty but unusual aura. „You guys get kidnapped too?

„Ah, I guess?“ Kaede raised her eyebrows, thrown off by his unexpected cheerfulness. „I'm Kaede Akamatsu and this is Saihara. We just, uh, arrived from the top floor?“

„Well, you both look alright, good, good!“ The boy smiled easily at Kaede, and then at Saihara, who awkwardly averted his gaze and his mouth scrunched, perhaps in an attempt to reciprocate,

„I'm not sure about good but we're alive and kicking,“ Kaede shrugged. The boy brought a hand to his face and laughed.

„The situation could be better, I agree. You guys don't remember how you got here either, do you?“ he sighed. „Don't answer, your faces tell me everything. Yes, yes, just as I thought. I guess that means everyone here is the same.“

„Everyone?“ Kaede lifted her eyebrows.

„Ah, of course, you just woke up, haven't you?“ The boy shifted his weight on the cane. „I counted sixteen, including us. All seem to have forgotten how they arrived to this place, and woken up in strange spots in this school. There's just one strange detail connecting all of us – we all seem to be ultimate students of some sort.“

„Sixteen..“ Kaede hummed. That meant twelve more, not counting them and Tsumugi. „Do you think someone is kidnapping ultimates? Why would someone do that?“

„And,“ Saihara interjected quietly, but the boy turned his head to him patiently. „Why have we all forgotten. Do we all have amnesia or something?“

„Amnesia. Amnesia?“ The boy tested the word on his tongue. „Welp, I guess we're all in a pretty abnormal situation then.“

Kaede swallowed. Something shifted on his face when he said _abnormal_ and grinned.

„Is it group hypnosis? Brainwashing?“ now he had a strange sort of look on his face. „In any case, I hope we all remember soon. Otherwise I'll end up the outcast!“

„The outcast?“ Kaede lifted an eyebrow. „What do you mean?“

„To tell you the truth, how I got here isn't the only thing I can't remember.“ He ran a hand through his hair. „This will sound like a stretch, but I seem to have forgotten my own ultimate talent.“

Kaede stared at him. For her, her ultimate was a part of who she was. Kaede couldn't imagine herself without the piano. It was more than a skill or a school thing – it was a part of who she was, intervowen with her entire life. She couldn't imagine forgetting _that._ “

„Oh, am I in trouble?“ The boy laughed shortly, the shadow over his face giving in to that easy smile again, leaving as suddenly as it came. „I'm pretty strange, aren't I? I don't blame you for not trusting me. Well, I can't explain the situation, but I can give you my name. It's Rantaro Amami.“

Kaede suddenly felt something odd, like an itch in her memory

_„Lock the door, will you?“_

_„But Amami-chan!“ someone else complained. „Shouldn't we keep it open? What if more people arrive?“_

_„No, that's all of us.“_

The feeling disappeared as suddenly as it came, and Kaede rubbed her eyes. Amami was giving her an odd look.

„Is something the matter? I didn't already give you my name and forget it, no?“

„No, no,“ Kaede smiled and shook the hand he offered, flinching when her fingers touched the cold metal of his rings. „My head just still feels a bit weird. It'll pass.“

„Well then, I hope I've managed to convince you I'm not a bad guy. Nice to meet ya.“

Strange, she thought. He couldn't remember his talent, lost an important piece of himself, and he was stuck in a strange place with fifteen other amnesiac, but he didn't seem too shaken about it. And the way he searched the place earlier.. what was the word he used? _Abnormal?_

„You're thinking that it's strange that I seem so calm,“ Amami suddenly pointed at Kaede, and her eyes blew wide open. Amami pointed at his chest. „I guess I'm just a chill guy. I keep all my confusion in here, and then one day, I will die.“

He laughed at his own joke, but Kaede didn't. Amami seemed like pleasant company, but for some reason she couldn't quite warm up to him.

„Well, I hope we can get along,“ Amami said again as if he was reading her thoughts. „It's not like we'll be going anywhere for a while.“

„Don't jinx us!“ Kaede frowned. „We'll escape soon if we group up and work together.“

„Haha, perhaps. It's just a thought I had,“ Amami cupped his chin, and that dark look flashed on his face once more. „You really think it's gonna be that easy?“

„Huh?“ Saihara, who had been listening until then, ucrossed his arms and crossed him again. „Why – why do you say that?“

„Nothing,“ Amami shrugged it off. „Just a feeling. Maybe you should introduce yourself around, Akamatsu. See what everyone has to say.“

Kaede nodded and gave a little wave as she and Saihara continued down the hallway. She'd thought Amami was nice at first, but she had no idea what was going through his head, and now she was a bit eager to get away from him.

She turned around to see him walk away in the opposite direction. He was limping heavily, leaning on his cane with every step. It was an odd thought, but Kaede thought he must've been craftier than his easygoing manner suggested, and faster than he wanted to look. It was just a fleeting thought, just like one of the dark expressions on his face.

Why was everything here so abnormal?

* * *

„Left or right?“ Kaede asked Saihara.

There were two doors in the end of the hallway: an ornate wooden one that looked recently made, just like the one on the top floor, and a metal one that seemed almost rusted shut.

Saihara pressed his ear against the wooden door. „I can hear girls' voices. Souds safe.“

„What, you think girls won't kill you?“ Kaede playfully jabbed him in the ribs. Saihara quickly lifted his hands in defence. „No, it's just that I really – really – don't want to go into that dark room first.“

Kaede had too admit that she agreed when she heard a strange _klunk_ noise from behind the metal door. She showed Saihara thumbs-up and carefully pushed the wooden door open.

The room they stepped into was spacious and round, well-lit with sunlight that seeped in from the glass panel on the ceiling. Directly underneath the window, there was a dinner table set for sixteen. This room wasn't spared from the plant infestation either, but the plants mostly kept around the walls and corners, and the middle of the room was freed, like it was meant to be used.

And Saihara was right. Two girls sat at the table, and seemed to have been chatting until the moment the door opened. They were now staring at Kaede and Saihara, one of them wide-eyed and wary, and the other one utterly apathically.

„Is this a dining hall?“ Kaede asked no one in particular in an attempt to ease up the atmosphere.

Instead of a reply, the first girl jumped out of the chair with a loud „ _hya!!!_ “, landing in front of Kaede and Saihara and regarding them suspiciously. Kaede took a step back, but poor Saihara basically stumbled backwards in surprise. The girl grinned widely, seemingly pleased with the result of her intimidation.

„I yelled so I could build up my spirit energy,“ she turned to Kaede and explained eagerly, as if she hadn't just jumped them. „Did you know you can unlock your brain's full potential by yelling to build up spirit energy?“

„Ah?“ Kaede smiled at her. She seemed a little eccentric, but Kaede immediatly liked her more than Tsumugi or Amami. „I think I heard about pro-athletes doing that?“

„Exactly!“ The girl nodded so hard her braids and the comically big bow she wore in her hair bobbed up and down. „I must be prepared for combat at all times in case someone tries to sneak up on me! I will use my-“ she kicked the empty air, narrowly missing knocking over a chair. „Neo-aikido!“

„Ah, aikido!“ finally something Kaede understood. „So you're-„

„That's right!“ The girl made a cartoonish heroic pose. „Tenko Chabashira! The ultimate aikido master!“

Kaede took an immediate liking to Tenko – she seemed like a genuine and positive person, finally someone here she could see face to face with. She was a little shorter than Kaede, with a round, very expressive face, dressed in what looked like an aikido gi she modified with lace and frills. Kaede's eyes immediately traveled to the rainbow button pinned to her lapel, and she grinned.

„Oh! I always imagine aikido masters as huge, burly guys, but you're so cute!“

She got two immediate reactions – Saihara coughed like he was choking, and Tenko's face went as red as a raspberry, and her practiced battle pose fell apart.

„Cute?“ she tugged at the hem of her skirt. „Me, really? Stop it, I'm not cute! See, I bet I look super funny now!“

„Well, I think you are,“ Kaede grinned. Heck, she really _was._ „Tenko is very cute, right Saihara?“

„Huh?“ Saihara looked around and it took him a second to realize that she was talking to him. „Oh, uh, sure she is.“

There was a sudden silence. Tenko's blush and grin melted away, and she stared at Saihara with a deadpan gaze.

„I don't need to be praised by _boys,_ “ she scoffed, crossing her arms. Saihara made a little apologetic sound and pulled his hat lower.

„Ah,“ Kaede looked from Tenko's scrunched up face to the pins on her shirt and shrugged. „Really not into guys, I totally get you.“

Tenko pursed her lips, still regarding Saihara (who was beginning to look increasingly panicked) almost threateningly. „The only thing boys are good for is being neo-aikidoed across the room.“

„You are so valid,“ Kaede patted Tenko's shoulder, earning another blushy smile. „So, what's this neo-aikido?“

„Neo-aikido is an original form of aikido that my master and I completely made up ourselves!“ Tenko was back to her usual enthusiasm in a second. „It combines traditional aikido with super-secret techniques of our own to create the ultimate combat skill! And make Tenko the hero of justice she strives to be!“

„Huh?“ Saihara raised his hand carefully. „Sorry? Hero of justice?“

„Yes,“ Tenko responded, albeit more flatly than to Kaede. She looked around conspirationally, and whispered through cupped hands. „You see, being the master of neo-aikido is not my sole goal! At night I don the flashy mask of a superhero and protect the streets of my town!“

„Really?“ Kaede beamed. „Superhero? That's so cool!“

„With my neo-aikido I help people across the street! Help kids get home after dark! Buy grandmas their groceries! Beat up boys for _free_! Oh! I've even caught a real thief once!“

„Ehh, what was that middle part?“ Saihara peered from behind his hat.

„Buy grandmas their groceries.“

„I see.“

„Well, Tenko, I think you're super cool!“ Kaede smiled. Tenko's energy brightened up the situation at least somewhat. „Not everyone can be a superhero!“

„You're not a real superhero,“ said a sleepy voice.

„What?“ All three of them turned in unison towards the other girl who sat in the room, but made no effort to join the conversation until now. She was tiny and red-haired, dressed in a flashy outfit with a witch hat perched atop her head, and looked distinctly uninterested in everything going on around her.

„You're not a real superhero,“ the witchy girl repeated. „If you don't have any magic.“

„I don't need magic when I have my neo-aikido!“ Tenko quickly defended herself, going red-faced again. „But I'm sure magic is very cool too, Yumeno-san!“

She seemed to consider it for a few seconds, and then shrugged with a „ _nyeh_.“

„Hey there!“ Kaede hoped to mend the situation with a bright smile. „I'm Kaede, by the way, and that's my friend Saihara. You are?“

She squished her face in her hands, hummed, and for a few seconds Kaede thought she'd just ignore her, but then she sighed and gave in.

„I'm Himiko Yumeno, the ultimate mage.“

„Eh?“ Kaede raised her eyebrows. „Mage?“

„Yea,“ Himiko shrugged. „Okay, officially I'm the ultimate magician. But documents don't matter. Cuz I'm a mage.“

„Oh,“ you should've said that from the start!“ said Kaede. „I love magic tricks!“

„Nyeh,“ Himiko shook her head and waved a finger in front of Kaede's face, the first time she moved since they entered the room. „Not magic tricks, _magic_.“

„But..“ Saihara gave Himiko a puzzled stare. „Magic, uh, magic doesn't exist?“

Himiko sighed deeply, and finally turned towards him. „That's what we tell you non-mages. That's why I'm a magician on paper. But..“ she turned left and right as if to check that no one was listening in and gave a tiny smile. „I'm actually…a mage.“

„A…“ Saihara squinted. „Mage?“

„Stop bothering Yumeno-san!“ Tenko cut in menacingly. „If she says she's a mage, I trust her!“

„See,“ Himiko waved Saihara off. „Tenko trusts me.“

„W-well, you could show me your magic?“ he suggested. „Then I would believe you.“

„Very well,“ Himiko agreed in her same, sleepy tone. „Prepare to be amazed. Come over here, Tenko.“

Tenko grinned enthusiastically, plopping down into a chair next to Himiko.

Himiko sighed, and reached behind Tenko's ear. „Ta-daaaah.“

She pulled out a tiny silver coin.

„Uh. Uh?“ Saihara looked extremely troubled. „That's just an ordinary magic trick? It's actually quite easy to explain, you-„

„I'm explaining right now,“ said Himiko. „It's magic.“

„I think you're crossing a line here,“ Tenko gave Saihara a deadpan look. „Maybe you should leave before I'm forced to testify on Yumeno-san's account. With my neo-aikido.“

„Maybe we should both go on,“ Kaede smiled apologetically, pulling Saihara toward the exit before he got himself into real trouble. „We still have a lot to explore. See you both around, I hope!“

„You're really kind Akamatsu-san!“ Tenko waved enthusiastically with her whole arm stretched out in the air. „I – I hope to see you soon as well!“

The door closed behind them, but Kaede thought she heard Himiko mumble a „ _nyeh.“_

* * *

Kaede was prepared to face something terrible when she opened the rusty metal door on the other side of the hallway, but the room she found herself in was unexpectedly big and brighter than she thought it would be. It was a sort of a warehouse, with huge shelves stocked with all sorts of boxes towering all the way to the high ceiling. It had roof windows just like the dining hall, and long vines hung from the bare ceiling. Saihara followed her in without complaining. Tenko probably shook him so much he forgot how anxious he was.

Kaede tentatively explored the rows between shelves. She heard the same sounds as before, metallic clunks and rustling, but now it sounded suspiciously like someone rummaging through boxes instead of a deathly threat.

She heard a female voice exclaim „Aha!“, and just a few seconds later a disappointed groan and the sound of something hitting the floor, presumably tossed away as the rummaging continued. Whoever it was made no effort to be silent, and it didn't take Kaede long to find her, sitting cross-legged on the floor with a box in her lap and a bunch of various others discarded behind her back. She seemed so immersed in whatever she was doing that she didn't even notice Kaede and Saihara until Kaede almost tripped over a big pile of shot put balls on the floor.

„Oi!“ The girl finally raised her head – she wore huge, non-transparent goggles that made her look like an oversized bug. „Don't sneak up on me, bitch!“

„Excuse me?“ Kaede lifted an eyebrow. The girl stuck out her tongue and showed her a thumbs-down, going back to her search.

„Ah, sorry if we surprised you,“ the ever-tactful Saihara attempted to mend the situation. „But we've only just met you and you're already calling us names..“

The girl looked up again and squinted at Saihara as if she hadn't even registered him until then. „Nah, I called _her_ a name. I can think of something for you too if you want. You're, uhh“ she scanned the mess around her for inspiration. „Crotchman.“

„What?“ Saihara seemed bewildered. „That doesn't even make any sense!“

„No _yoooou're_ not making any sense,“ she sung back smugly. „Isn't that why you're wearing pants? To hide your nasty crotch?“

„You're wearing pants too, though,“ Kaede offered in hope of peace.

„Well, yeah, duuh. But I'm not wearing a –„ she pointed an accusatory finger at Saihara. „HAT! What do you have to say about _that?_ “

Saihara pulled his hat lower on his face and was oddly silent. Kaede was good enough with people to recognize when you touched something that shouldn't be touched, but this girl apparently was not.

She snickered, revealing two rows of almost artificially white teeth and braces. „How's that feel, _hatman?_ “

„Leave me _alone_! I can wear a hat if I want to!“ Saihara snapped at her suddenly and Kaede jumped in surprise. It was the first time he raised his voice, and it cracked a bit. He held on to the brim of the hat again and looked embarrassed, but his mouth was still pressed into a thin line.

„Heeeeeeey,“ all the smugness suddenly disappeared from the weird girl's voice and she quickly shifted to a childish apologizing tone. „C'moon, what are you getting pissed off at me for? C'mon hey I didn't mean it like that, dude!“

Saihara muttered something and made his way back outside, and Kaede decided it would be for the best to leave him alone for a bit, as worried as she was in this bizzare situation.

„But I'm _soooorryyyy_ ,“ the girl was pouting now, looking deeply upset at Saihara being angry with her. „I don't get it, why is everyone always pissed at me?“

„Maybe you shouldn't insult people the first time you see them,“ Kaede hesistantly offered her a hand. „What's your name, anyway?“

The girl had taken her hand and was halfway to propping herself up, but now she let go and plopped back to the floor. „Ehhhh? Seriously? You don't recognize me?“

Kaede was more confused by the second. It was really hard to see anything through the goggles and the layer of – was that machine oil on her face? „Should I?“

The girl sighed theatrically and pulled the goggles off her face. Because the rest of her face was so dirty, the clean round circles against her eyes made her look like a reverse racoon.

„Maybe this will help,“ she grinned widely. „I'm the handsome girl genius whose good looks and golden brain will go down in history! The one! The only! The legendary ultimate inventor herself!“

„Ah…“ Kaede frowned. „So you're an….inventor?“

The ultimate inventor sighed, apparently giving up. „I'm Miu Iruma. Hey.“

Kaede gave her her name in return, and tried to tiptoe around the fact that she'd literally never heard of Iruma in her life. „So, uh, invent anything cool lately?“

„Oh _tons_ of stuff,“ Iruma shrugged in faux modesty. „A gadget that lets you count while you sleep, six-flavored jelly beans, eyedrop contact lenses, 3 in 1 pillow blanket-„

„Wait, you invented the eyedrop contact lenses?“ Kaede tilted her head. „Some of my friends wear them! That's…pretty amazing actually.“

Iruma _tch_ ed. „Contact lenses are for noobs. I signed the patent rights over to some company and never looked back. But I'm working on something really good right now, listen to this, your _dick_ will fall off-„

„Oh, hey, I'm assuming that you don't remember how you ended up here either,“ said Kaede, desperate to change the subject. „so have you explored this place yet?“

„I tried to, but that boobface called me an annoying dumbass so I went over here and claimed the best goods on my own, fuck those guys!“ Iruma let out the flurry of words, and just lay down on the floor, seemingly having blown off all the steam. „Not fair. I just wanna get high and go to sleeeeep…“

„Eh, well, I should check up on my friend,“ Kaede excused herself, stepping over Iruma's now motionless body. „Good luck with that!“

Iruma stuck out her tongue as Kaede walked away. She was rude and definitely a bit off in the head, but she was more childish than anything. At least for her Kaede didn't have to suspect that she knew more than she was telling.

Saihara waited for her by the door, and they went on together in silence. He didn't offer an explanation for what happened earlier, and Kaede didn't ask.

* * *

„Akamatsu-san, take a look at this,“ Saihara tugged Kaede's sleeve.

They found what they were almost certain was the main hallway, but they couldn't be sure because the layout of the place was almost bizzare and the jungle atmosphere made it hard to remember where they'd been before.

Saihara was pointing at a square area around the middle of the hallway that seemed to expand and lead somewhere, and it was separated from the hallway with thick metal bars. Kaede tried to shake them – they were firm and it was hard to see through them, but the room behind them seemed larger than any other on this floor.

„Do you think this is the entrance hall?“

„Could be,“ Saihara cupped this chin. „I'm more concerned with why it's, uh, off-limits?“  
  
„Maybe the exit is behind that,“ Kaede tried to search for something that resembled a doorknob or a lock, but saw nothing.

„Akamatsu-san!“ Saihara hissed suddenly, pointing through the bars. „Look!“

It was hard to see through two layers of bars, but she spotted it. Directly opposite of them, on the other side of the closed-off area, Amami was leaning on the bars with his arms crossed, and looked like he'd been there for quite some time.

„What's he doing there?“ Kaede frowned, pulling Saihara out of the way before Amami noticed them. „He looks like he's..waiting for someone?“

„Or some _thing_ ,“ Saihara craned his neck to look at him again. „Maybe he thinks or knows that this place is important for some reason. Maybe something has to, er, happen before it can be accessed?“

„Something has to happen?“ Kaede shook. „When you say it like that, it sounds so morbid! Let's go on before he sees us!“

They quickly rounded the corner to the other half of the school, but Kaede had no doubts that Amami had seen them, somehow, that maybe he'd been tailing them all along.

There wasn't much to see on the other end. One door covered in peeling blue paint, and a staircase that led down, presumably into the basement. Neither seemed very inviting, but Kaede had seen worse today. _Bring it on, school,_ she thought.

They silently agreed to try the classroom first. Hopefully, there was at least _someone_ in their right mind inside.

* * *

„Stoooooooooooop,“ someone insisted in an odd, echoing voice as soon as Kaede swung the door open and immediately regretted it.

This room was a classroom identical to the one on the first floor Kaede and Saihara had woken up in – identical, to the tiniest unnerving detail. Two boys were chasing each other around between the chairs, one of them in a flashy checkered cape and another in some kind of a clunky metal outfit.

„Stop right there,“ the boy in the metal outfit pointed an accusatory finger at the other one. „You are not making any sense! I know that you do not have my nose!“

The other one snickered and showed a balled fist with a thumb poking out of it „What's this then? Cuz sorry, I got your nose and you're not getting it back if you don't catch me!“

„My nose is not detatchable!“ the first one insisted. „Stop this buffoonery at once!“

„Uh, hello?“ Kaede coughed in hopes of attracting at least a bit of their attention. „Hello there?“

„Please assist me!“ The boy turned to Kaede. He had a flat, almost metallic voice, that sounded oddly like a recording - perhaps he spoke through a speaker in his suit? „Is my nose still safely attatched to my face?“

„Uh, it is?“ His face barely peeked above the tall collar of the suit, which had a small LCD screen on it that was currently showing static. High tech? „He's just messing with you.“

„I knew it,“ He sighed with resignation, „Nothing but lies and falsehoods.“

The boy in the cape seemed profusely amused with the situation. He was loudly chewing a bubblegum, and popped a baloon when he noticed Kaede staring at him with a no-nonsence look on her face. „Aw, you got me.“

„Is this really the time for 'got your nose'? Don't you have better things to do?“ Kaede gave an exasperated sigh.

„C'moooon,“ the boy folded his arms. He barely reached Kaede's chin at his full height, and had a flop of messy purple hair. „I was just trying to make friends with the robot!“

„Huh?“ Kaede looked back and forth between the two boys. „Robot?“

„I'm glad you asked!“ the boy in the metal suit proclaimed proudly. „It is always nice, as a robot, to meet a robotics enthusiast!“ he gave the boy in a cape an accusatory look. „One that does not lie about nose abductions.“

„I'm a bit lost here,“ Kaede eyed him up and down. „Are you, like, for real a robot?“

When she looked at it closely, she realized that the metal suit on him might not have been a suit at all – the pieces at the joints were connected and moved smoothly, the antennae on his head subtly moved as if processing something, and oh – the thing around his neck might not have been collar after all? – he had no mouth and it connected straight to his face. When he noticed Kaede staring, he let out a little beeping noise.

„Hello!“ said the supposed robot. „My name is Kiibo, the ultimate robot. I am pleased to make your acquintance.“

Ultimate robot? Even if he was a robot, wasn't that like proclaiming someone the ultimate human? A bit unfair if you asked Kaede, but that was far from the weirdest thing going on around here. She shook Kiibo's metallic hand, and introduced herself and Saihara (who was still standing in the doorframe with a puzzled look on his face.)

„Wow, since you're already asking,“ the purple-haired kid butted in, even though no one asked. „I'm Kokichi Ouma. Do you wanna hear a robot pun?“

„You have already told me a robot pun,“ Kiibo eyed Ouma suspiciously.

„Why did the robot come to school? Because his math skills got a little _rusty!_ “ Ouma said to no one in particular, and promptly doubled over laughing as if he'd heard the funniest thing in the world.

„I do not get it,“ Kiibo made an annoyed whirring noise.

„Hey, hey, why did the robot get angry? Is it because someone..“ Ouma barely spoke through obviously staged laughter. „ _kept pushing his buttons?“_

Ouma collapsed into a chair, holding his chest and wheezing, and Kiibo let out what Kaede presumed was a robotic equivalent of a quitting sigh.

„Not fair,“ Ouma stopped laughing abruptly, seeming disappointed. „No one here appreciates my work.“

„I told you to wait patiently while I update my humor-detecting algorithm,“ Keebo beeped strictly, „But you wouldn't listen, and the Internet connection here is just terrible.“

„Internet connection?“ Saihara trotted over, finally showing a bit of enthusiasm. „Can you call for help? Can you tell someone we're trapped?“

„Sadly no,“ Kiibo's face retracted a bit deeper into his collar, as if in embarrassment. „I'm stuck in child-safe browsing mode and do not have access to messaging and social media functions.“

„Child-safe browsing?“ Kaede lifted her eyebrow. „Aren't robots supposed to be, like, super smart and evolved?“  
  
Kiibo whirred disappointedly. „Yet another misconception installed by the ignorant science fiction media. My program is continuously evolving and learning things, but when I was created in professor Idabashi's workshop I started from nothing! I am currently on the intellectual level of a perfectly ordinary japanese high school student!“ he touched his own chest plate proudly.

„Professor Ida-what?“

„Professor Idabashi is one of the leading names in the field or robotics,“ Kiibo made a fond beep. „He personally built me from scratch, programmed my AI and raised me like his own child until he finally enrolled me in high school. If you want, I can play you a twenty-minute recording of the professor explaining my functions and the importance of developing AI in a natural envi-„

„Hey Kiibo?“ Ouma raised his hand, as if he was in class. „Can I ask you something?“

„Of course!“ the little lights on Kiibo's head blinked. „I am always open for questions about the robot experience, talking about being a robot, and educating people about robots.“

„Do robots have dicks?“ Ouma asked, deadly serious.

Kiibo sighed. „The twenty-minute recording would be wasted on you.“

„If I can ask something,“ Saihara approached Ouma. „What's your ultimate talent? You never really told.“

„My ultimate talent, huh?“ Ouma popped his bubblegum again. He had bits of it on his nose now, but didn't seem to mind. „I'm the evil mastermind who locked you all in here.“

„What?“ Kiibo's antennae prolonged and beeped loudly. „He just admitted it! Hold him!“

„Relax, Kiibo,“ Kaede patted the robot's shoulder. „He's obviously lying.“

„Yup, yup, you got me.“ Ouma nodded solemnly. „I lied.“

„Wow, you sure got us there,“ Kaede crossed her arms. „Now what's your actual ultimate?“

„My actual ultimate, huuuuh?“ He cupped his chin, as if he was thinking about it. „Who knows? Am I the evil king or the fool? A liar or a truther? What do you say, mister detective sir?“

He grinned at Saihara, who pulled his cap lower over his face and shrugged.

„If I may offer my opinion, my social situations algorithm defines his behavior as,“ Kiibo lifted his finger. „ _Clowning around_.“

Ouma pulled something – a round red clown nose – out of his pocket, tucked it on his nose and pressed it twice. _Honk honk._

„Okay,“ Kaede nodded. This was all quickly becoming too much, and she didn't want to deal with explaining jokes to Kiibo and people who acted worse than her five year old brother just yet. „We'll be on our way now, lot to do, catch you later!“  
  
„Oh by the way, do you know why you should never date detectives?“ Ouma yelled after them.

„Why?“ Saihara humored him.

„If you steal their heart they're gonna make a _cardiac arrest_!“

They heard him laugh again, slamming his palm on the desk as they hurried into the basement, that didn't seem so scary anymore.

* * *

„There's no plants here,“ Saihara noticed as soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

There wasn't much in the basement. One short hallway led right, one left, and there was a small area in the middle where a few rotting desks and chairs were stored. And really – a patch of grass grew in the part of the floor illuminated by the light coming from above, but the rest of it must've been too dark for anything to live there.

„But there's,“ Saihara squinted at the walls in the distance. „Something..“

Kaede tentatively approached it. The war here seemed close to crumbling, and something dark was poking out of it. „I think it's roots. You know, from the trees above. It's like they're just growing throughout the school.“

„How old _is_ this place?“ Saihara studied the root. It was thick, and looked old „I mean, it must take decades for a tree to grow that big and wide, but the smartboards and the stuff in the classrooms look new?“

„Nothing in here makes sense,“ Kaede shook her head. Robots and evil masterminds? She'd seen stranger things today. „Let's go check out that door, okay?“

As soon as she opened a heavy wooden door, Kaede gagged from the musty smell of old books.

It was a library, that much was obvious, but even the overgrown hallways of the school were better kept than this place. The walls were lined with tall, ornate bookshelves stacked with books in the various stages of rotting. But that wasn't all – the books that didn't fit were stacked everywhere. Atop bookshelves, into mountains on the floor, on chairs and tables. There was enough books to build a house out of them, Kaede was sure.

„It's pretty unorganized,“ Saihara ran a finger across the surface of the nearest book. Really, everything here was covered in a thick layer of dust, as if it hadn't been touched in decades.

„Does it bother you?“

„No, but, uh?“ Saihara lifted one of the books on the table – it had been left opened on a random page. „I was just thinking that it looks like it was being used and then suddenly abandoned for a long time.“

Kaede opened her mouth to reply but someone forstalled her.

„I found one that's been read recently,“ said a quiet female voice.

Kaede and Saihara jumped and turned around. On a mountain of stacked books in the corner, there sat a girl. She had been so still and quiet until then that they hadn't noticed her at all, and Saihara clutched his chest as if he'd seen a ghost.

„I found it open on that table,“ the girl repeated and lifted a paperback book. She spoke very quietly but her voice rang surprisingly clear. „It's just a bullcrap romance novel. _So lingers the ocean._ But the print is new and it's at least twenty years newer than everything else in here.“

„Oh hey!“ Kaede waved at her. „Are you an ultimate student too?“

The girl nodded, but said nothing else.

„I'm uh, Kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate pianist. And that's Saihara!“

„Shuichi Saihara, uh, ultimate detective.“

„Not _uh,_ ultimate detective,“ Kaede nudged his shoulder. „you _are_ the ultimate detective, be a little prouder!“  
  
The girl in the corner watched the conversation carefully, and finally seemed to give up. She jumped down from the stack of books and landed on the floor almost soundlessly despite the heavy boots she wore.

„I'm Maki Harukawa,“ she said. Now that she was in the light, Kaede thought she was very pretty. She had long, dark hair tied in two pigtails, and strange, sharp eyes, such a shade of brown that they seemed almost red. „I'm the ultimate child caregiver.“

„Child caregiver?“ Kaede eyed her up and down. Her outfit was simple and didn't suggest anything – a very crumpled red shirt, a tiny and almost unnoticable silver pin. Kaede wasn't sure why this surprised her. If anything, with the graceful, subtle way this girl moved, she expected something more – unique? Artistic?

„I know, I don't look like someone who'd like kids, right?“ Maki sighed. „You were thinking I look creepy.“

„No, actually,“ Kaede smiled, but found that it was hard to concentrate under Maki's piercing, sharp stare. Even her casual gaze looked like she was staring through your eyes straight into the back of your skull. „I was thinking you moved like a dancer.“

„Oh,“ the quickest shadow of surprise flashed on Maki's face, but disappeared quickly. She tugged on one of her pigtails, where the hair was a bit matted, like it was a nervous habit she did a lot. „Well I wish. I don't even like kids. They're weird. They come to me on their own.“

„Kids are very intuitive,“ Kaede thought of her siblings. „If they come to you, I'm sure they can sense how loving you are!“

Maki looked uneasy and the tips of her ears went red. Kaede wasn't sure whether the compliment impacted her positively or negatively, but she definitely struck something.

„Uh, anyways, I'm sure you made a good career choice,“ Saihara agreed, nodding.

„It's never been my choice,“ Maki snapped. She noticed Kaede's studious face, and turned even redder, shoving a streak of her hair into her mouth and chewing on it.

„What do you mean, not your choice?“ Kaede didn't want to be intrusive, but she was curious. Maki struck her as more interesting than the rest of the people she encountered today, even more than Kiibo or Amami perhaps, with her sharp smart eyes and her sneaking in the shadows.

„Forget it,“ Maki shook her head. „It's just that I grew up in an orphanage and got stuck with helping out a lot. That's all.“

 _Oh._ Kaede wished she hadn't asked. She tried her best to smile and change the topic, even though she felt something squeeze in her chest. „So, you found anything that looks like an exit?“

„An exit?“ Maki's eyes flashed. „You really think we can escape from here?“

„We sure as hell won't if we don't try,“ Kaede argued.

„Kidnapping ultimates from all over the country and locking them in a place like this would demand a lot of money and influence. Just ask Boy Detective over there.“ Maki shook her head dismissively. „If you think you can fight people who have money and power, you're a naive fool.“

„Well, I might be a naive fool,“ Kaede crushed the straps of her backpack in her hands. „But I believe that people can change things, and I believe that we'll find a way out of here if we work together!“

Maki gave a small chuckle. There wasn't malice in it, just bitterness. „Work together? Have you seen the people up there? Amami? Ouma? Do you think they'll work with your buddy-buddy friendship plan? Do you think they'd hesitate a second before selling you out to save their asses?“

Kaede huffed. She felt a strange frustration well up inside her that had nothing to do with dislike. She _wanted_ to work with Maki, she wanted to make everyones stop being selfish and work with her. Perhaps Maki a bit more than others, for some reason. Maybe because such an intriguing person being a die-hard pessimist disappointed her.

„You'll see,“ Kaede said confidently.

„Okay,“ Maki crossed her arms. „Maybe when you're done you can also end world hunger and climate change.“

„Maybe I will,“ Kaede crossed her arms in return. She was a full head taller than Maki, but Maki made up for it in intimidation. After a few seconds, Kaede was forced to give in and look away.

She turned on her heel. „Let's go, Saihara! We have work to do! Have fun brooding, Maki!“

Maki _tch_ ed and returned to where she had been sitting. She quickly blended with the shadows, but her eyes didn't, shining from the darkness like two red dots.

* * *

„Akamatsu-san?“ Saihara asked as soon as they left the library. „Why did you get so intense back there? Of course not everyone likes to cooperate, I mean..“

„I did not get intense,“ Kaede insisted, intensely. „I'm just pissed at people who give up before trying. And you know, people who just repeat that the world is rotten and there's nothing we can do.“

„Maybe for her it is,“ Saihara shrugged. They fell silent and didn't talk until they reached the other door in the basement. This one was simpler, and there was a dusty sign on it. Saihara wiped it off with the sleeve of his coat.

„Game room?“ he said. „What's this?“

„Must've been a fancy school. Come on, let's check it out.“

The inside of the game room looked like it had once been a really fun place – the walls were covered in game and movie posters, there was a bar with a fridge and a magazine rack, a number of arcade machines, games and even a ping pong table – but all in all it was as run down as the rest of the basement. The screens on the game machines were cracked, and tree roots had taken over the place to the extent it was hard to walk around without tripping on them.

There was a short boy in a leather jacket and a blue wool hat sitting on one of the barstools. He gave Kaede and Saihara a fleeting look and sighed deeply.

„Hey there!“ Kaede gave a little wave. „I'm Kaede Akamatsu, and this is my friend Saihara!“

The corner of the boy's lips curled, but he didn't really smile. He gestured at the room they were in. „Cool place, isn't it? When I heard we were trapped here, I didn't expect there'd be a game room. Pretty fancy, huh?“

„Come on, don't say _trapped_ ,“ the last thing Kaede needed was more discouragament. „We'll find an exit somewhere, right?“

„Is that what you guys are walking around for?“ The boy's gaze dropped to the floor. „That means you haven't heard yet. Look for Amami, or better yet look for it yourself. I don't want you to hear it from me.“

„Hear _what_?“ Kaede tilted her head, tired of people who just sat around doing nothing. „You're just gonna say this place is a prison and not even explain it?“

„Oh, it's not prison,“ the boy scoffed. „Trust me, I would know.“

„Know how? Aren't you an ultimate student?“

The boy gave a sad chuckle, toying with his hat – it had cat ears that seemed hand-sewn to the top. It would've been quite cute if he didn't seem so bitter. „You don't read the newspaper a lot, do you? It's an old story by now.“

„Wait!“ Saihara exclaimed, his hand subconsciously going to his own hat. „You? You're not Ryoma Hoshi, are you?“

„The one and only,“ Ryoma Hoshi shrugged.

„He is – or he was – the ultimate tennis pro,“ Saihara explained to Kaede, because Hoshi didn't seem like he would. „I've read about him while researching homicide cases in the area.. They – they said he took down an entire mafia. Killed them all himself.“

„What?“ Kaede's mouth fell open. „He took down a _mafia_?“

It took her a second to realize that Hoshi was staring at them with pressed lips.

„I'm sorry,“ she said quietly. „We shouldn't be talking about you like you're a gossip story.“

„Nah, don't you worry about me,“ Hoshi shook his head. „I shouldn't even be here.“

„Ah, well,“ said Saihara apologetically. „I'm pretty sure none of us should be in this place.“

„But you should all be free, in your homes and in your schools,“ Hoshi was staring at his feet that hung above the floor. „And I should be in prison, where I belong. I don't deserve this.“

Kaede opened her mouth to protest, but Hoshi cut her off with a small sad smile. „I said not to worry about me. You should go take a look at the lobby again. You might find something new.“

Kaede was stubborn, but she knew a dismissal when she heard one. Quietly, she and Saihara left the game room.

* * *

Immediately after climbing out of the basement, Kaede realized what the 'something new' Hoshi had mentioned was. The iron grate that prevented them from entering the middle section of the ground floor was now lifted, and a small group of students was gathered around it – Amami, Kiibo and Ouma. But they were all silent and strangely gloomy – Ouma didn't even crack a stupid comment as they passed. Whatever had them shaken must've happened while Kaede and Saihara were in the library.

They passed through, and Kaede had been right – it seemed like an enterance hall. It was huge and the plant life seemed to be the wildest there. Flowers bloomed from cracks between the floor tiles, and vines covered the wall like tapestries. Two huge trees were knitted together and around –Kaede's heart skipped a beat – a heavy oak door on the opposite wall that looked like the enterance to the school.

Which meant it was also an exit! So why wasn't everyone more excited about it? Or at least trying to unlock it, if it was locked? The enterance hall was suspiciously empty, save for an odd long-haired kid with a face mask who stood in the corner.

„Hey you!“ Kaede called out. „What's up with everyone?“

„Ahh,“ the voice that came from the face mask was so muffled that it was hard to understand anything. „I suspect they've been through the door?“

„So the door is open!“ Kaede beamed. „Why aren't we moving on, then?“

„Akamatsu-san..“ Saihara cupped his chin, seemingly worried. „Something's not right. Let's listen to what he has to say?“

„ _They,_ “ the masked kid corrected them, their eyes darting nervously from Kaede to Shuichi. „And I, ahh, think it's beyond me to properly explain the situation. In all my years of study, never have I-„

Even though only a thin stripe of their face was visible between their bangs and their mask, their eyes seemed permanently wide in surprise and they looked nervous enough to jump out of their skin. Kaede wasn't sure whether they were just like that, or whatever was beyond that door was truly terrifying enough to cause that.

„Hey, come on, why don't you start by giving us your name?“ Kaede suggested, offering a hand. „I'm Kaede and this is Saihara, by the way.“

„I can do that,“ they accepted, taking Kaede's hand in both of theirs and shaking it vigorously. „My name is Korekiyo, Korekiyo Shinguuji, also refered to as the ultimate anthropologist.“

„Anthropologist?“ Kaede felt just a hint of recognition. „Sounds interesting,“

„Of course it is, when it's a study focused on humanity! Its endless untouchable wealth of folk stories, legends and traditions, passed down from generation to generation and hidden in plain sight!“ They paused suddenly, seemingly embarrassed that they went loose. „I just think, humans are so interesting..“

„That sounds great, Kiyo!“ Kaede pulled away her hand that they were still shaking. They were weird, but on the less unpleasant side of weird out of all the weirdos she'd encountered that day. „So why don't you tell us what's behind the door?“

Korekiyo tilted their head to the side. „What did you just call me?“

„Oh?“ Kaede raised her hands apologetically. „I just gave you a nickname. Since your name is kind of a mouthful you know? It's a great name, though, was I not supposed to?“

„No, no!“ Korekiyo pulled a small notebook out of their pocket and quickly scribbled something in it. „No one's ever, er, no one's ever given me a nickname before. Thank you very much.“

Kaede felt a bit sorry about that, but she guessed she could see why. „No problem. So what about the door, Kiyo?“

„Ah,“ they bowed their head slightly, holding their notebook to their chest. „I suppose you should see it for yourself. Both to spare myself the burden of having to be the barer of those news and I suppose it's also in the interest of my study to uh..“

„Thank you anyway,“ Kaede sighed. Why was everyone saying that? She supposed she would just have to go and take a look. She grabbed Saihara's hand. „Let's see.“

„I'm sorry,“ Kiyo yelled after them. Kaede exchanged a worried glance with Saihara, but didn't hesitate as she pushed the door open and stepped outside.

* * *

The first thing Kaede felt when she stepped outside was relief – because they _were_ outside, no mistake about it. The gentle wind, the comforting feeling of open space, the fresh smell of grass, the hint of blue skies….

Huh?

The sky was there – it was there – but the entire horizon was covered in something like black vertical stripes that stretched out into the sky. Saihara stepped out behind Kaede and saw it too, and his mouth hung wide open in disbelief.

_What the hell?_

Kaede ran through the grass further away from the school to get a better look of the sky, and stopped dead in tracks when she got the full picture of her surroundings.

It was a mix of a wall, a cage and a dome. It covered a round, park sized area around the school and reached up impossibly high in the sky, every black beam of it stretching out and connecting into a single dot so high up in the sky it seemed unreal. The structure of this cage was impossible in itself – staring at it felt like staring at an optical illusion, like one of those paintings that make you dizzy if you stare too hard – and yet this was real, and it was here, and it was trapping them.

For a long minute, Kaede and Saihara just stood there, watching, trying to comprehend.

And then Kaede's mind slowly returned to her body. She moved, pulling Saihara along towards the nearest part of the wall. They walked a minute, through grass and concrete and what looked like an ordinary park that surrounded an ordinary school. But nothing about this wall was ordinary. It didn't exist anywhere in the world. It could not exist.

When they reached it at last, Kaede placed both her palms on it. It was a perfectly smooth black metal, a single, continuous piece of it. It could not exist and yet it was here, perfectly solid, in the middle of nowhere. Holding them in.

And there were two words carved into it, over and over in an unbroken ring around the wall, two terrifying words that made Kaede's stomach twist. Perhaps for the first time she could remember, she was deeply, throughly scared with every fiber of her being. Fear settled in every empty space inside her as she ran her finger over it as far as she could reach.

_End wall._

The end of the world. Not really, but it might as well be. A black wall over a school, darkness in the light, darkness over everything. The absolute destiny. Kaede felt something as she touched the wall – something she couldn't name, something no one should ever have to feel. The complete loss of hope that didn't have a place in this world.

„Akamatsu-san,“ Saihara whispered, pulling her out of her head. „Help me.“

 _Help me._ She held onto his voice, forcing it to ground her, trying to escape the nameless feeling. She couldn't lose here. She couldn't stop now, whatever was happening. Losing to this was against everything Kaede Akamatsu knew she stood for. She had to do what she always does and put on a brave face and be there for others.

Kaede slowly raised her hands and slapped both of her cheeks as hard as she could.

_SLAP._

She pulled Saihara away from the wall by the hand and lightly smacked his cheek to break away the spell of the End wall. Saihara blinked a few times and stood there, not quite knowing what to say, but he was there.

_There you go. Now smile_

„Saihara. We have to keep going.“

„Go where?“ Saihara's voice cracked. „You've seen it. There's nowhere to go. We're going to die here.“

„Says who?“ Kaede propped her hands on her hips. „Look, I don't know what this is. But just because someone tells you it's the end you're going to believe them? You, the ultimate detective?“

„I told you I-„

„Well, I don't believe them. I don't know what this is, but I won't stop until I know. Are you with me?“

„I..“

„Shuichi Saihara, I need your help. Are you with me?“

Saihara chewed on his lip for a second, but then the words seemed to have reached him, and he nodded once. „Okay.“

„Good,“ Kaede hooked her arm around his, leading him away from the wall. „Let's see where we are.“

But as far as you got from the wall, in a way you were still walking towards it. You could not run from the End.

* * *

Kaede and Saihara took on mentally mapping the area around the school to distract themselves from the wall's looming presence. The school itself was as run-down on the outside as it was on the inside. It had two wings and seemed to be a few storeys high, but it was hard to tell exactly as it was almost completely covered in scaffolding, like it was abandoned mid-construction.

There was a paved path circling around the school, and stretching out into the distance, where Kaede could make out two other, smaller buildings. Other than that there were bunches of trees and a few statues, almost indescernable from how overgrown in moss and vines everything was.

Kaede's eye suddenly caught movement among the trees. There was a boy in a purple jacket over there, circling around a discarded metal box suspiciously. It seemed strange to just keep on introducing after everyone's seen _that_ , but they had to go on like everything was normal.

They _had_ to.

„Hey there!“ Kaede waved at the boy. He was tall, with spiked dark hair and a small hint of a beard that, combined with his ripped jeans and attitude promised your everyday high school bro.

„Geez,“ he said instead of a hello. „How'd they even make this big ass wall?“

„I just don't get it,“ Kaede shrugged.

„I just hope we'll find an exit somewhere around here..“ Saihara sighed.

„What?“ The guy took a step towards Saihara, folding his arms. „Are you complaining?“

He was staring at Saihara pointedly, with the obvious intent of forcing him to make eye contact. Visibly uncomfortable, Saihara pulled the brim of his hat lower. Kaede almost stepped in and told the guy to stop, but he stepped back on his own after a second and rose a finger.

„Quit complaining and grumbling, or it'll turn into a habit,“ he said. „Show some initiative and man up a bit, uhh…“

„Saihara.“ He said quietly.

The guy patted Saihara's shoulder in what must've been an attempt at a reassuring gesture. „Saihara, this cage is nothing compared to the vastness of the universe.“

Ah, so he was that type of guy. Fake deep, straight man savior complex. Kaede and Saihara exchanged a tired glance.

„Oops, I haven't introduced myself yet, my bad!“ the guy grinned, completely missing the cue. „Kaito Momota, the ultimate astronaut! It's alright, real astronaut here, no need to make a fuss about it!“

„No one is making a fuss about it,“ said Kaede flatly. „So you've really been to space?“

„Haha, well,“ Kaito gestured vaguely. „I might be the ultimate astronaut, but I still have to complete my training!“

„Oh, I see. So you're still a trainee,“ that made much more sense. But guys like Kaito just couldn't resist a chance to talk about themselves.

„But I'm the first teenager to even pass the exam! I mean, normally you need a college degree to even take it, but,“ he cocked an eyebrow. „Had a friend forge some stuff for me.“

„I'm, uh, pretty sure that you'd get caught with that sooner or later anyway,“ Saihara noted.

„Yeah, I was in pretty deep shit,“ Kaito admitted, somehow managing to make even that sound like bragging. „But the big guys decided they liked me and let me in anyway. Aced the exam, of course.“

„That seems pretty reckless,“ said Saihara.

„What do I say,“ Kaito shrugged. „Sometimes you gotta be a bit reckless to make your dreams come true. When people tell you things are impossible, Saihara, don't give up. Limits don't exist until you set them yourself, man!“

Kaede was pretty sure that'd be sound advice coming from anyone else except for a guy who was probably parroting it off a deodorant commercial. She exchanged a knowing look with Saihara. He was annoying, but all bark and no bite.

„Well, you sure have a lot of..energy,“ it took everything in Kaede to smile at him, even that stiff smile that those types wouldn't recognize as annoyed anyway. „We'll be on our way now to explore a bit more.“

„There's no walls you can't get over, guys,“ Kaito patted both of their shoulders at the same time once again. „Including that one over there.“

„So do you have any ideas how to get out, Momota?“ asked Kaede sweetly.

„Ah, you see,“ he ran a hand through his bangs. „It's a work in progress. You wouldn't get it.“

„Of course I wouldn't,“ said Kaede as they walked away. „See you around.“

* * *

Further down the path there was a staircase that led to what looked like a little round square relatively clear of wild plant life, as if it was meant to be used, just like the dining room. On the edge of it, near the wall, there was a bell-shaped glass greenhouse. It took Kaede a moment to realize why it was giving her the creeps – it was sctuctured exactly like a smaller version of the End wall. It was engraved with words too. Kaede ran a finger along them.

_Shrine of justice._

She was just about to ask Saihara about it, when she heard someone yell from across the square.

„Oiiii!“ someone was shouting at the top of their lungs. „Hellooo!“

There was a boy waving at them from the bushes near the wall. He looked almost like a cartoon character – he was impressively big and muscular with wild dark hair, but his face sported an excited, good-natured smile and he wore big round glasses that reflected the sun.

Kaede waved back at him as she and Saihara shuffled through grass towards him. He looke like he'd been digging through the bushes for a wile, judging from the muddy state of his clothes, and he had a butterfly net in his hands.

„Hey there!“ the boy grinned happily. „Thanks for coming! Most people get scared when Gonta appears out of the bushes!“

„Ah,“ Kaede eyed him. She guessed a big muddy man appearing out of nowhere could be scary, but he seemed utterly harmless. He even had little yellow flowers vowen in his hair. „Don't worry about it! I'm Kaede and this is Saihara, by the way!“

„Oh right! Introduction!“ he set down the butterfly net and politely shook hands with Kaede, and then with Saihara. „Gonta Gokuhara! The ultimate entomologist!“

„Oh, Gonta! That's a cute name“ Kaede smiled. „So you.. study bugs?“

„Yes!“ he nodded enthusiastically. „Bugs are Gonta's favorite thing! Big bugs, small bugs, flying bugs, colorful bugs, shiny bugs! Gonta spent ten years in the forest studying bugs!“

„Ten years in the forest?“ Kaede raised her eyebrows.

„Yes yes! When Gonta was little he went to the forest to find bugs and spent ten years with animals and bugs!“ he said like it was the most normal thing in the world. „But now Gonta's back at school and trying to be a gentleman even after Gonta was a man of the forest!“

Any other day Kaede wouldn't have believed a word of this, but it was far from the strangest thing that happened in the last few hours. „That's cool, Gonta. You're actually very nice and polite!“

That seemed to delight Gonta a lot, but then his expression turned troubled. „But this place's strange, huh? Lots and lots of plants, but no bugs at all.“

„No insects at all?“ Saihara squinted at the forest floor. „But with the state of this place it should be.. crawling with bugs? Are you sure you didn't see even one bug?“

„Ohh, do you like bugs too?“ Gonta's face lit up. „What's your favorite bug? What's your favorite thing about your favorite bug?“

„Ahh, no, no,“ Saihara looked uneasy. „I didn't say that I _like_ bugs, I'm just interested in-„

Gonta's face fell and he made the most disappointed little pout that Kaede has seen in her life. „Then you..hate bugs?“

Gonta looked ready to cry, and even though she'd only known him for five minutes Kaede was certain making Gonta cry was a crime. She elbowed Saihara in the ribs. „Of course not! Saihara loves bugs, right?“

„Yeah, of course I do!“ Saihara nodded vigorously, obviously on the same page. „Every time I see a bug I'm like, uh. Bugs, yeah!“

Gonta regarded him suspiciously for a second, but then his smile returned. He gave Saihara a surprisingly gentle pat on the head despite his huge hands. „Good for you. No bad person likes bugs.“

„So, Gonta, have you been inside the, uh, shrine?“ Kaede pointed at the greenhouse.

„Gonta went in looking for bugs,“ he sighed heavily. „Nothing. Maybe you should look too!“

„We'll make sure to tell you if we find some bugs in there,“ Kaede waved at Gonta as she and Saihara headed back.

„Bye friends! See you!“ Gonta waved back. Good, at least one person who seemed like they had no ulterior motives at all. Some of his good mood caught on Kaede too, and she found herself motivated again.

Kaede paused in front of the ornate iron door. She was certain that this place was important somehow, and looking exactly like a smaller version of their prison, it seemed deeply menacing and full of something dark. The gates creaked as she opened them. _Something terrible will happen here,_ they seemed to say.

* * *

Kaede had expected the inside of the shrine of justice to be something terrible, but it was by far the prettiest spot she'd seen in this place. There were no wild plants at all inside it, light seeped through the glass panels, and the walls were covered in dozens upon dozens of baskets of roses. Roses of all sizes and colors and shapes – their smell was so intense that it almost ceased to be pleasant and made Kaede gag.

Other than that, there was a fountain – a pool of clear water in the middle, and a marble arch covered in engravings of flowers from which water fell like a curtain or a miniature waterfall, and a girl stood on the edge of the water admiring the engravings.

„Ya-haaah!“ she suddenly turned around towards Kaede and Saihara. „Beautiful place, isn't it?“

Kaede had to admit that it was pretty, but in a scary artificial way. And besides, why was it in so much better shape than the rest of the school. Was someone coming to take care of it?

„It is,“ she said anyway. „I'm Kaede, and this is Saihara.“  
  
„My name is Angie Yonaga, the ultimate artist!“ the girl smiled a bright, million-volt smile. She was quite pretty, with shiny silver hair and brown skin, but there was something unsettling about the way her smile was constantly plastered on her face without quite reach her eyes. „Why so gloomy?“

„Ah well,“ Kaede gesstured vaguely towards the outside. „Things are beginning to make less and less sense.“

„Do not be afraid,“ Angie was still smiling, but her voice turned strict. She approached Kaede, and held her shoulders. „You are afraid because you don't understand, but you need to let go of your bad thougts and have trust. God will protect you.“

„Uh,“ Kaede frowned, momentarily taken aback. „God?“

„You're not a believer, Kaede?“ Angie tilted her head. „Perhaps God placed you in this situation to lift the veil off your eyes. God speaks to me even in this place, and tells me that we will overcome this hardship.“

Ah, well she was certainly devout. Kaede wished she could be that carefree.

„Anyway,“ Kaede took a step back, out of Angie's arms. „You're an artist, huh? Do you specialize in painting or sculpting?“

„I do both!“ Angie clapped. „I paint paintings and sculpt sculptures. But please don't mistake this for bragging. My talent would be nothing without divine inspiration.

„I'd love to see some of your works sometime,“ Kaede offered a smile. Perhaps if she got her talking about art, she'd stop with the uncomfortable judging smile that looks like she's secretly putting you on the 'going to hell' list.

„Of course, of course,“ Angie nodded cheerfully. „But what will you give in return?“

Apparently not. „In..in return?“

„Will you make an offering, Kaede?“ Angie's head was now tilted almost ninety degrees to the right, and whether she was doing it just for the drama or not, Kaede was growing increasingly uncomfortable. „Make an offering to God in return for seeing the work of God's disciple?“

„I'll think about it,“ Kaede nodded, in return adding Angie to the list of people who were bound to be some trouble. „We'll be on our way now, lots left to see!“

„I will keep you in my prayers,“ said Angie cheerfully.

There were many things that day that Kaede wasn't sure of. But there was one thing she knew as she left that room filled with the dizzying smell of roses and stepped outside back into the harsh reality, small underneath the neverending walls. There was nothing to protect them here. There was no god.

* * *

„She must've really creeped you out,“ Saihara noticed after got away from the greenhouse.

„Why?“ Kaede frowned. Sure, Angie _did_ give her the creeps, but she didn't want to show it, especially not to Saihara.

He cracked a very small smile. „You forgot to flirt with her.“

„Shut up,“ she felt her ears flush. „I'm just being friendly! Let's just go on, okay?“

She thought she heard him give a silent laugh, and felt somewhat lighter.

The only thing left to check out was the other smaller building on the school grounds, located somewhere between the school and the square where the shrine of justice stood. It was circular, and upon closer inspection, it was clear of plants as well and looked new. Newer than the school, at least.

There was a white sign above the door that read „Dormitory“.

A dining room, a dormitory and the shrine of justice. Two of them ordinary facilities cleared for use, even though it was deeply unsettling how they suggested that they'd have to stay here for long enough to need them. But the shrine of justice? What would they possibly want to do in a greenhouse?

Kaede tried to shake off the dark thoughts. If Amami was right, there was only one more person they hadn't met yet, and Kaede hoped to find them in there. She gestured towards the door, and Saihara nodded.

The inside of the dormitory was clean, but ugly, built in a functionalistic style – the walls were painted in an ugly grey color, the floor was metal and rang dully as they walked, and there were also two metal staircases that lead to a narrow gallery that circled the building. Doors were lined on all floors – presumably dorms.

„Sixteen of them.“ Kaede counted. „One for each of us.“

„Exactly,“ Saihara pointed at the nearest door. „Look at this.“

Next to each of the doors there was a doorbell, and a small white name tag. Kaede read it. _Ryoma Hoshi._

What the hell?

She read the tags on all the doors on the ground floor. Korekiyo Shinguji. Rantaro Amami. Tsumugi Shirogane. Kirumi Tojou – who was this? Shuichi Saihara. And finally – she stopped and stared at the door blankly. _Kaede Akamatsu._

„It's like..It's like this place was made for us. _Specifically_ for us..“ Saihara warily reached for the doorknob on his own door.“

„They're locked,“ said an unfamiliar voice from somewhere above. „I have checked them all.“

Saihara and Kaede both jumped away from the door. The girl who was currently walking down the stairs towards them moved stiffly and perfectly silent, and her presence was so unobtrusive that they hadn't even noticed her until she spoke.

„I fail to see their objective,“ the girl said, eyeing the nearest door. „If we're being helf for ransom, preparing a facility for us is unnecessary. It appears that this school has been prepared to care for us, rather than hurt us. In light of this, I fail to see the objective of kidnapping us.“

Despite her subtle manners, she spoke wisely and sharply, reminding Kaede of a politician in wartime.

„I was thinking the same thing,“ Kaede sighed. „I'm Kaede, by the way. You must be,“ she squinted at the name tag she didn't recognize. „Kirumi Tojou?“

„That's right.“ Kirumi nodded slightly. „I am the ultimate maid.“

Kirumi was a solemn and graceful girl, taller than Kaede, which she didn't see every day. She had short light hair that hung over her right eye, and was dressed in a smart and modest grey suit with a perfectly clean apron tied around her waist. She had the aura of a perfectly grounded and organized person.

„Wow,“ Kaede smiled. „The ultimate maid sounds like a really cool talent!“

„Despite our current situation, do not hesitate to come to me if you require my service.“ Kirumi said profesionally. „I will do my best to be of assistance.“

„Ah, wait,“ Saihara's eyes widened. „I've heard of Kirumi Tojou! One of my clients spoke about her – uh, I mean, you. They said that you're a private maid hired by the extra rich with skill so perfect that you can complete any request in the world?“

„Please, you are exaggerating,“ Kirumi gave a modest smile. „Of course I will reject any unprofessional or impossible request.“

„But,“ Saihara studied her for a second from behind his hat. „I've heard that you've been hired as a bodyguard before. For foreign dignitaries.“

„I have only ever been employed as a maid,“ Kirumi said politely but insistently, and Saihara quickly fell silent.

„Moving on,“ Kirumi turned to Kaede. „What do you intend to do now?“

„Oof,“ Kaede crossed her arms. „You seem to be much more collected than I am right now. What would you do, Tojou-san?“

„With all due respect, Akamatsu-san,“ Kirumi bowed her head. „My opinions and desires are irrelevant, as a maid. A maid's duty in every situation is to adapt and be of use. This is what I strive to be.“

Something about it didn't sit right with Kaede, but she smiled awkwardly anyway. „If you're sure.“

Kirumi opened her mouth to speak, but just then, a bell rang. It rang so loudly that it seemed to be everywhere at once, inside, outside, and in Kaede's head.

_Bing. Bong. Ding. Dong._

Four bells.

There was a brief silence after the bells through which they all stood frozen, waiting for something to happen. Then there was a brief shuffling sound, and then finally, the voice spoke.

„Hello, hello students of Ultimate academy for gifted juveniles.“ The tone was that of a patient and benevolent teacher, but the voice was anything but. It was an inhuman, vicious voice that sparked something terrible in Kaede, the same emotion she felt when she stared at the End wall.

„I hope you've all recovered from the initial shock, and are ready to do an activity together!“ the voice went on. „Please proceed to the gym in the west wing of the school, and we will hold an opening ceremony.“

Then there was another shuffling noise, and everything fell silent.

Surprisingly, Saihara was the first to speak.

„They're watching us.“ He said.

The words sent a shiver through Kaede. Someone – their nameless captor, the people who took them to this terrible place was watching and had finally made their first order. They would know, very soon, exactly how terrible of a trouble they were in.

„Akamatsu-san, if I may speak,“ Kirumi's face didn't reveal a slightest hint of distress or emotion. „I would suggest that we head to the gymnasium. Whoever our captor is currently seems to have complete control over us, and it wouldn't be wise to disobey.“

Kaede balled her fists so they would stop shaking and shoved them into her pockets. „You're right. Let's not panic before we find out what's going on. Alright, Saihara?“

Saihara hesitated before giving a small nod and following Kaede and Kirumi out. „But I'm a little worried about this.“

Kaede wasn't a little worried at all. She was _very_ worried. But she would not give in now – she would find out what was happening here and then do all she could to fix it. She was Kaede Akamatsu, and she would not fall apart today. That was the difference between those who talked big and those who fought for real.

So Kaede did the only thing she could. She followed Kirumi back towards the school.

* * *

There are certain moments in time that are so big, so impossible, so utterly hopeless that they change the course of your entire life, touch everything that was, is, or will be. You can never change them, erase them, forget them. Those moments are so big, in fact, that they cut your entire life in two – into Before and After.

Kaede hadn't noticed the gym or the hallway that led to it the first time she and Saihara explored the school, but when they finally found it she couldn't shake off a strange feeling that she had been there before, and her heart pounded loudly in her ears.

It was an ordinary gym, with its high ceiling and wooden floor, except that actual trees grew inside it. While the entire school must've been covered in plant life, dark and vicious like something from an alien planet, it was almost wild and out of control here. Trees reached the ceiling and turned the place into something out of a strange fantasy.

It seemed like everyone else was already there – but they were no longer mingling or smiling. Everyone just waited for the terrible voice and when it would speak to them again, and the atmosphere was so tense it was suffocating.

„So this is all sixteen of us,“ Kaede broke the silence. She had tried to sound encouraging, but her voice cracked, and few faces turned towards her.

„You know,“ it was Kaito who spoke first, leaning on the wall. „Despite everything, it's kinda cool to see all us ultimates together like this. Makes me think we can do anything.“

„Yeah. Except we can't do anything and we're trapped here,“ Maki scoffed.

„We're all here,“ Korekiyo glanced around nervously. „What's going to happen now?“

„Just stop thinking about it, it'll be easier that way. Things got too terrible so I just stopped thinking.“ this was the first time Kaede had seen Tsumugi since right after she woke up. She was still stairing distractedly into space, and Kaede wondered whether she had explored or introduced herself around at all. She felt a sudden wave of worry for her, and decided to talk to her later.

She scanned the crowd for other familiar faces – Tenko and Himiko stood near the door. Tenko was clutching Himiko's hand and looked nervous, while Himiko looked as unaffected as always. Ouma had seemingly grown tired of annoying Kiibo and now stuck close to Amami.

„Amami-chan,“ Ouma tugged on Amami's sleeve with an exaggerated pout. „I'm scared.“

„Don't worry,“ Angie, who seemed to hear and see everything, was grabbing his hands before he could protest. „God is with you.“

„Wow, how could I forget that!“ Ouma grimaced, copying her unsettling smile. „I feel a lot better now!“

Angie didn't register, or pretended not to register the sarcasm in his voice and let out a little chuchle. „See? As long as you keep your faith you'll be alright!“

„What are you, stupid? We're gonna die here and you're talking about god?“ Iruma whined at Angie. She seemed to have found what she was looking for in the warehouse, as she looked distinctly airheaded and was currently dealing with a bag of cheetos.

„Ladies, ladies, please,“ Kaito elbowed between them, „No one's dying, stop squabbling. I'm sure everything will be clear soon and we'll all go home.“

„Ah,“ Iruma shrugged and returned to her snacks. „So you're _all_ stupid.“

Kaito opened his mouth to say something, and perhaps they would've kept arguing if there wasn't suddenly a loud beeping sound, like someone turning on a microphone, and everyone froze once again.

„Okay, quiet everyone! Simmer down, simmer down!“ it was that same voice again, thick with someting vicious. Kaede's hands tightened around the backpack straps, but she didn't dare move.

„Hello, hello!“ the voice went on. „I apologize for the delay, but I'm sure you've all had time to get to know each others and your new home! Now if you would all look towards the stage, please!“

Sixteen heads turned in unison towards the stage in the back of the gym. It was sort of overgrown in moss, and the curtains were old and ratty, but it was still imposing, and slightly menacing. In its center stood a rostrum with a surprisingly modern-looking microphone, but there was no one there.

„Good, good,“ said the voice. „Sorry, but I'm not there yet! Now if you would all look towards the upper left corner of the room now.“

Without questions, they did as the voice asked. The ceiling was too covered in vines to see anything properly, but Kaede could just make out the gleam of something black and polished.

„Very well!“ the voice praised them, but there was something mocking about it that Kaede hated. „And now the upper right corner, please!“  
  
The same thing, again. A confused silence ruled the room.

„You see,“ said the voice. „There's an automatic gun in each of these two corners, and anyone who tries anything funny will be shot on sight. Isn't that fun? Are we clear?“

Kaede's heart sunk to her heels. So maybe this was hell, after all. Maybe they were really all going to die. She reached for Saihara's hand and squeezed it, but besides that no one moved, no one made a sound. The voice was silent, having started a reign of terror. No one dared to make a sound.

And then, to everyone's surprise, Amami sighed and begun to make his way forward. People parted for him in a wary silence, some tried to keep him in place, but he made his way slowly toward the stage, until he was face to face with the rostrum where no one stood. He knocked on the wood with his cane.

„What do you want?“ he said. He was calm, as if he was ordering coffee, and not being held at gunpoint.

The voice waited a second. „Excuse me?“

„You're threatening us with guns, so you want our attention. You have it. And now I ask you – what do you want from us? My best guess is, you're gonna force us to do something, and if we don't we'll get shot. Am I right?“

There were a few seconds of silence, during which Kaede was sure that Amami was going to die right there, in front of her eyes. She hadn't liked him much, but doing something like this took either a lot of bravery or a lot of stupidity, and Amami wasn't stupid. Her heart was in her throat.

„Well, aren't you a wiseguy?“ the voice drawled sarcastically.

„Besides, you're not going to shoot. You have sixteen rooms labeled with our names ready. Sixteen places at the dinner table. Sixteen students. You need us for something, _specifically_ us, so you're not gonna shoot us. Am I right?“

The voice was silent. Everyone stared at Amami in either horror or awe, and his lip quirked. He was controlling the situation now.

„What makes you think I won't shoot you to start off the fun?“ said the voice tentatively.

Amami gave a sigh. „Why don't you just tell us what you want from us instead?“

Every tenth of a second that passed seemed like hours.

„I'm gonna say it, I'm gonna say it,“ decided the voice at last. There was a dramatic pause. „You will play a game.“

…

…

A game? That was it? A murmur spread throughout the group now. Kidnapping people and locking them in a bizzare place just to make them play a game? What kind of a game required that?

Amami chuckled sarcastically. „If your intentions are so pure, why don't you show yourself, then?“

There was another pause, and then the voice laughed, a terrible, creepy laugh that didn't belong to a human and sounded at the sime time all too cheerful and utterly morbid.

All the lights in the gym went off.

In the complete darkness, Kaede allowed herself to be terrified. Saihara was digging his nails into her palm. Someone – Iruma maybe – screetched _we're gonna die_ and two dots of light on Kiibo danced wildly. The darkness lasted a terrible, terrible few seconds and then the lights slowly flickered back on.

At first everything seemed normal. Kaede blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the light again, and then she saw it. Everyone saw it at once, and in every one of them it triggered the same sort of terrible, hopeless disguist.

On the rostrum on the stage that used to be empty, now sat a teddy bear.

No – it wasn't a teddy bear after all. It was a robot made to look like one. It was around as big as a child, black and white, but it was most notable that it was incredibly ugly. Its left side looked like a completely normal toy, like one Kaede had in her childhood, but the right side was monstrous. Its red eye was shapeless and gleaming, the grin too wide and grotesque. It sat there limply in the light for a moment, and then its head moved.

„Hello,“ the voice was coming out of the bear. „I am the god of this new world. I am the principal of the Ultimate academy for gifted juveniles. I am Monokuma.“

_Monokuma._

On the logical level, it couldn't have been the bear talking. It was a recording, or it was someone talking through it. But the idea and the face of this thing made her skin crawl. The others had the same reaction, and for a while the students and the principal just stared each other down.

„Monokuma?“ said Amami, who was closest to the thing. He still appeared calm, but his voice quivered ever so slightly. „Pleased to meet you. I'm Rantaro Amami.“

„I know who you are,“ Monokuma's head turned, as if scanning the crowd. „I know all of you. I am your headmaster after all.“

„Headmaster,“ a scoff. It was Maki. She looked small and nervous too, but her eyes were still filled with such determination Kaede thought even that thing would look away before she did.

„Yes,“ sadly, it did not. „Your headmaster, miss Harukawa.“

„It's a robot,“ Kiibo pointed an accusatory finger at the bear. „This is why everyone hates robots! Human-controlled machines like you are giving us a bad name!“  
  
„Human controlled?“ One of Monokuma's robotic paws went to its mouth. „ _Human controlled?_ I have transcended humanity. I've become an idea. I am Monokuma, that's all.“

„This is turning into quite a story,“ Hoshi frowned.

„It's no use trying to distract it,“ Amami shook his head at his classmates, and then turned back to Monokuma. „Let's not dance around it. What's this game you mentioned?“

Monokuma seemed to regard him with its empty eyes, and then laughter boomed from it again. It laughed loudly and eerily and it echoed off the gym walls, making Kaede wish she could cover her ears. But she would not let go of Saihara's hand, and she would _not_ show fear to this thing.

„What's so amusing,“ asked Amami. „Tell us so we can laugh together.“

Monokuma laughed for another second, and then the laughter died down.

There are certain moments in time that are so big, so impossible, so utterly hopeless that they change the course of your entire life, touch everything that was, is, or will be. You can never change them, erase them, forget them. Those moments are so big, in fact, that they cut your entire life in two – into Before and After.

And that's what happened when Monokuma spoke. Everything in Kaede's life, and the lives of fifteen other students of the Ultimate academy for gifted juveniles, was cut into Before and After Monokuma opened its mouth and spoke.

„You will play a game,“ it said. „A killing game.“

* * *

A killing game, the thing said.

K - I – L – I – N – G. It was simple. Game. A killing game, a game of murder. It was simple, and yet it took so long to reach their brains. People who couldn't, didn't want to understand. Like that, everything fell apart. From then on it was a flurry of disconnected and unreal conversations. Things that didn't happen. Words that were said without thinking and understanding.

(…)

_„Why would friends kill each other?“ shouted Tenko with tears welling up in her eyes._

_„Because you are not friends,“ replied Monokuma. „You are enemies out to kill each others.“_

(…)

 _„How are we supposed to kill each other,“ said Hoshi flatly „will you provide weapons?“_  
  
„Dude!“ Kaito hissed angrily. „Don't ask it that!“

_„We need to get all the info we can out of it first,“ Hoshi shrugged._

(…)

_„Kill without getting caught and survive the trial?“ Amami smirked bitterly. „Sounds eerily similar to the real world.“_

_„Sounds like my kind of world,“ said Monokuma._

(…)

_„Crime and punishment are close friends. If you do a crime, you get punished for it. That is the basic rule of society. You are society now, and I am your punishment.“_

(…)

_„You are free to murder however you like. You will soon realize your true potential. Unleash your talents and fight for your lives.“_

(…)

It wasn't real. It _couldn't_ be. It had to be a lie – no, it was more than a lie. It seemed like a fiction, like a story on TV, like something that you're observing but it's not happening to you. So removed from reality that you can't possibly believe it.

(…)

_„I don't want to play a killing game,“ Saihara sobbed. „I would never do that it's – it's wrong!“_

_„The killing game is the only reason you're alive,“ assured Monokuma. „To reject it would be like to reject breathing.“_

(…)

Monokuma's terrible, amused voice.

„Have a happy, homicidal, horrific, _hilarious_ killing game!“

(…)

 _No,_ said a voice inside Kaede.

„No,“ she said out loud.

All heads turned to her now, including Monokuma's robotic head that spun slowly to meet her.

„No?“

„No,“ repeated Kaede with newfound anger welling up inside her. She came closer to the stage, closer even than Amami did. „We won't do it. We will _never_ do it. You can scare us and threaten us, but we will resist you. As long as we're alive, we will resist you!“

„I welcome your resistance,“ Monokuma said smugly. „That kind of a defiant spirit is important for the killing game. It's always the one who resist the loudest who end up dirtying their hands. I will enjoy breaking you, miss Akamatsu.“

Kaede stared into the blinking red eye. She stared at it and hated it. She stared at it and her fear turned into rage, into survival, into an instinct to protect the people behind her, to fight for them with her bare hands if she had to.

She and the thing called Monokuma stared at each other. Kaede stared at her self-proclaimed god. But it would never look away. Finally, after a long while or maybe just a second, Kaede huffed and lowered her gaze.

„Good girl,“ said Monokuma. „Now channel that rage into killing.“

Kaede dug her nails into her palms as she returned to the group. Their faces all said the same thing – they all _felt_ the same thing. Kaede now had a name for the emotion she felt when she saw the End wall, when she heard that voice, when she looked at the faces of people who were meant to become her enemies.

Despair.


	2. CHAPTER ONE: DAILY LIFE

CHAPTER ONE

Despair was a physical thing, settling in the depths of Kaede's stomach, swirling and traveling through her blood stream, stealing her body and making her numb. For a second she didn't think, feel or see. Everything was dark.

No, that was just the lights going off again. The room flickered once more, and when the light that now seemed pale and artificial returned, Monokuma was gone and they were alone again.

But they weren't, Kaede thought. Not really. They will never truly be alone anymore, after despair stuck to them like an unwelcome guest. Everyone stood petrified and unfeeling until Amami moved, breaking the spell.

He pointed a finger at the rostrum. „Look at this.“

There was now a piece of yellowed paper hammered to it that Kaede swore couldn't have appeared in such a short time, but it was the last thing on her mind. Amami was climbing the stage to look at it, and everyone slowly moved and followed, shaking their heads as if waking up from a dream, and gathered on the stage around it.

„It seems these are the rules,“ Amami cupped his chin. „perhaps we should read them before we decide on our next move.“

There was a sheepish silence similar to a class of students during an exam. Kaede read the rules slowly, more unnerved with every line. They were simple and on point, as if explaining an ordinary game or school regulations.

_Students must remain at the Ultimate academy for gifted juveniles for the remainder of the forseeable future._

_Once a murder takes place, all surviving students must participate in a class trial._

_If the students fail to identify the blackened, all remaining parties will be executed save for the lone victor who will graduate and re-enter the outside world._

_Nighttime is from 10 PM to 8 AM. The dining hall and the gym are off-limits at night._

_The game ends when six students remain._

Kaede blinked, and re-read the last rule. When six students remain? What was the meaning of that? If someone was already doing something like this, something as perverted and cruel and gruesome as kidnapping students and forcing them to murder each others, why abruptly stop it at six?

Six out of sixteen. Ten deaths, which makes five murders.

No. _No._ She mentally cursed herself for thinking that. There would be no deaths here, Kaede swore it. _Never,_ she quietly swore to herself. _I will never participate in a killing game._

There were a few sighs as most of the students finished reading. There was nothing to discuss. The rules were simple, and that simple question hung like a sword above their heads.

„So these are the rules,“ Hoshi sighed deeply, his voice seemingly too tired for protest.

„I still fail to understand the objective of this,“ Kirumi frowned, as composed as ever. „Is this some sort of an experiment?“

„Could be,“ said Iruma, who was sitting curled up on the floor. „Or it's just some sicko kidnapping people at random and fucking with them.“

„But we were not kidnapped randomly,“ argued Kirumi. „everything here is constructed specifically for the sixteen of us. So an experiment seems much more plausible.“

„It's not an experiment.“

Heads turned towards Ouma, who sat on the edge of the stage, swinging his legs.

„It's a game,“ he said. „No more, no less.“

„This is _not_ a game!“ Tenko jumped up, dragging an apathic Himiko with her. „It's _murder!_ “

„Cruel games are still games.“

„So you're saying you're gonna kill someone?“ Tenko gave him a look of pure disguist.

„Aww, I'm not saying anything,“ Ouma shrugged. „I'm just calling it what it is.“

„Enough!“ Kaito slammed his palm on the ground. „Quit screwing around! Game or not, we're not doing it! _Class trials?_ To hell with that crap! Who would go around doing something like that?“

Kaito reached out towards the rules, presumably to tear them off, but a hand wrapped around his wrist and stopped him before he could do anything.

„Now now, I would advise against that,“ Amami said in his perfectly pleasant tone, but there was something menacing about it that made even Kaito freeze for a second. „Look at the fine print on the bottom.“

In tiny but clear letters, the rules ended with: _Rulebreakers will be terminated on sight._

„What are you talking about, man!“ Kaito pulled his hand back and eyed Amami distrustfully. „I don't care about the rules! I'm not playing this messed up game!“

„This isn't about _playing_ the game,“ Amami spoke to Kaito, but it was clear he was adressing all of them. „This is about adapting and surviving. Throwing a tantrum won't get you anywhere. Or are you forgetting you have a gun pointed in your head?“

„Just let him do what he wants,“ Iruma waved him off. „One less dumbass in this world.“

„Who are you calling a dumbass?“ Kaito turned towards her angrily. Ouma started laughing again, and two people held Tenko back from going to slap him. The initial shock was wearing off, and everything was beginning to fall into chaos again. Amami was trying to speak, but no one listened.

That wouldn't do, Kaede thought. The shouting and yelling pulled her back into her body. That wouldn't get them anywhere.

Kaede cupped her hands around her mouth, and shouted on top of her lungs.

„QUIT FIGHTING ALREADY“

The shouting died down mid-sentence and all eyes were on Kaede, the scene frozen almost comically.

Kaede took a deep breath to calm herself down, and said „What we need is a strategy.“

„What?“ Kaito frowned.

„Obviously, we're not going to play the game.“ Kaede crossed her arms. „And we can't sit here and fight among ourselves all day. Like it or not, right now we need to work together. So we're gonna need a strategy.“

„I agree with Kaede!“ Tenko nodded fiercely. „We must remember who the enemy is!“

She looked around the room. She seemed to have gotten their attention and most of them, even the ones she didn't expect to, like Amami and Kaito were looking at her with approval.

„Okay so, before anything, we need to look for the exit one more time, just to be sure,“ she said, remembering how Amami was searching the school methodically the first time they saw him, and was the first to find an important area in the end. „We could split up and cover the grounds, and then regroup and share what we found out.“

„But the wall,“ Tsumugi said softly. „We checked all of it. It doesn't have a weak spot.“

„What about us?“ Kiibo whirred deeply. „Logically, we must've gotten in somehow. They couldn't have built this wall around us on such short notice.“

„That's a good point, Kiibo,“ she gave the robot a little smile. Finally, some progress. „How about we comb everything again, and meet in the dining hall in half an hour to discuss strategies?“

There was a silence, and then Amami nodded. „Good plan. Let's go, everyone“

„That's what I was gonna suggest,“ said Kaito, but no one listened to him. The students hesitantly grouped, or some of them went off alone like Maki or Hoshi. Kaede spotted Saihara, looking like a lost sheep, and headed towards him, when Amami pulled her aside.

„Akamatsu-san, a word?“ he smiled pleasantly, and Kaede nodded.

„That was a mighty speech,“ he tilted his head towards the groups who scattered across the hallway now. „It seems like everyone looks up to you now. Good job taking a lead right at the beginning when it's easy.“

„I never wanted to be the leader,“ Kaede looked to the side, suddenly uncomfortable with how she was being praised as if this was a cheap power-tactic. „I just want us all to do the right thing, that's it.“

„So you're a natural. That's even cooler.“ Amami's smile suddenly shifted into a frown. „And more dangerous.“

„What?“

„They,“ he gestured towards the stage, and Kaede half-expected to see the bear sitting there again. „Don't want us holding hands. They want us at each other's throats, and you've already proven yourself to be a strong leader capable of uniting them. They're gonna come for you, Akamatsu-san, with everything they've got.“

„Is this a threat?“ Kaede asked carefully.

„No. It's a warning.“ Amami smiled briefly once more, and headed off on his own. Kaede stared at his back for a few more seconds. Who was that guy, and why did he seem almost comfortable in this situation? Was he just doing his best to remain level-headed like Kaede, or was it something more sinister?

Kaede found herself relieved when she finally managed to elbow her way to Saihara, and maybe she imagined it, but she thought his face relaxed a little when he saw her, too. She felt like, in this place where you couldn't even seem to trust yourself, she had at least one friend. Saihara might not have been as flashy as some of the other people here, but he seemed like a genuine kind of person who wouldn't hide things from you. She admired his quiet intelligence and felt like she could trust him, praying not to be wrong about it.

No. No, she had to trust him. She had to trust all of them, no matter how scary it could be. No one could survive this place on their own. People needed people to survive, and if Kaede believed in anything, that was it.

„Let's go, Saihara.“ She gestured out towards the door. „We have to.“

Saihara nodded. „Akamatsu-san?“

Kaede looked at him.

„I'm scared,“ he said, but he didn't say it in a cowardly way, or like he wanted to give up. He said it like a confession, like he trusted her.

„Me too,“ Kaede admitted in return. „But all we can do about it now is walk out with our chins up. Are you with me?“

„I am.“

They walked out together.

* * *

„Have you seen Tsumugi?“ Kaede looked around as they left the gym and found themselves in the main hall again. Every few seconds they passed another confused group. They didn't leave anything to chance now – they looked into every crack, double-checked every door and every bush.

„Tsumugi? I don't think so, why?“

„I'm just a little worried about her, all alone like that,“ Kaede admitted. „She was on her own all the time, I'm not sure she even talked to anyone.“

„I, uh, think I know where we might find her,“ Saihara cupped his chin. „She seemed to be really interested in that dragon sculpture on the first floor? Maybe she went back to check it out?“

Kaede decided they might as well do it. Since there wasn't really anything notable on the first floor, most groups scattered across the ground floor and the school grounds, and the first floor was empty and eerily quiet. And Saihara was right, of course. Tsumugi stood on the same place where they found her the first time, on her own, eye to eye with the brass dragon statue.

„Hello, Shirogane!“ Kaede waved. „We just wanted to check up on you! You don't feel like exploring?“

Tsumugi turned around, seemingly lost in her thoughts another second, and then smiled brightly. „Ah, Akamatsu-san and Saihara-kun! Don't worry about me,“ she lowered her gaze. „I'm used to being left out of group projects.“

„Why don't you come with us, then?“ Kaede offered. „We're going to check out the grounds one more time.“

Tsumugi froze as she seemed to consider it, and finally nodded.

They headed downstairs together, and walked to the enterance in silence. Saihara was notably less talkative when another person was around, Tsumugi seemed like a quiet type, and the atmosphere was becoming increasingly awkward. Kaede coughed a little, intent to break the uncomfortable silence.

„So, Shirogane, how did you become a cosplayer?“

„Oh, it's a boring story,“ Tsumugi fidgeted with the needle cushion on her wrist. „I was a lonely child. I was not exceptional in school, and I didn't have any friends. So the Saturday cartoons were my best friend. I was glued to the TV for hours, pretending that they were my friends. I fell in love with those characters so, so much that I had to find a way to bring them to life.“

„So you started cosplaying them?“

Tsumugi nodded. „I guess I just wanted to feel closer to them. It's like..creating a whole little world for yourself where you're not just a side character, you know?“

„I think I know what you're talking about,“ Kaede smiled. „For me, when I play the piano, it's not just making music. I mean, I love music, but it's more about the emotions I'm trying to convey in people. When I finish a concert with a bright song and see smiling faces in the audience, I know I've done something, really done something in this world.“

„That's amazing!“ Tsumugi seemed genuinely pleased. „I'd love to hear you play someday, Akamatsu-san! If only we had a piano in here!“

„As soon as we get out of here,“ Kaede promised, to Tsumugi but to herself as well. „As soon as we get out, I'll play the piano for you. And you can show me some of your cosplay, if you want.“

„I'd love that!“ Tsumugi's face brightened up. „Then let's work together and find a way out of here!“

Kaede gave a smile in return, and from then on the atmosphere was brighter, as bright as it could be between people destined to kill each other. They made a circle around the school again, looking around, helping each others across the more overgrown or narrow paths, and ocasionally making small talk. They didn't find an exit, but Kaede felt like maybe they found something new: a glimmer of hope, no matter how small.

* * *

Half an hour passed quicker than Kaede thought it would, and although frustrated that they didn't find anything new, maybe someone did, or at least that they would make some sort of progress on this makeshift meeting. She, Tsumugi and Saihara quietly made their way back to the school and when she opened the door to the dining room, she was surprised to find everyone else already there.

People sat around the table – some more nonchalant, like Ouma and Iruma with their legs on the table, or Maki who pushed her chair away towards the wall and crossed her arms, but most of them were alert and looked expectantly towards Kaede as she took her place. She remembered Amami's words – _it seems like everyone looks up to you now._ Were they expecting her to speak?

She scanned the crowd. Amami gave her a brief nod, and Saihara a small thumbs-up. It seemed like they did.

„Has anyone found something important that they want to report?“ Kaede said hopefully. Two or three hands flew into the air. Not much, but a good beginning, Kaede thought.

„Tenko-chan, Yumeno-chan and I went to check out the Shrine of justice again,“ reported Angie, smiley as ever. „We didn't find an exit, but it was not futile. There's a metal circle around the pool that looks like it's a part of some mechanism, so Angie thinks it's important!“

„We found a strange locked door near the gym,“ Kiibo beeped proudly. „It has a checkered black and white pattern, and we couldn't open it. Not even _he,_ “ he pointedly stared at Ouma, who grinned. „with his lowly, unethical methods.“

Kaede suddenly remembered the piano-patterned door on the first floor that she couldn't open. Were the two related?  


„I found something too,“ Amami said at last. „Strange markings on a wall in one of the hallways. The middle one has a hole, like something can be inserted in there. Like some sort of a key.“

„That's great,“ said Kaede, even though some of her excitement deflated. „at least we have something to work with now!“  


„No we don't,“ Maki stared at her flatly. „All we found was more locked doors.“

„Moving on,“ Kaede ignored her remark, even though she could feel Maki's red eyes burn into her. „we've all agreed that we're not going to play Monokuma's game, right? This is something we all agree on?“

„Course we do!“ Kaito punched the table, grinning proudly. „We're going to show these bastards they messed with the wrong ultimates!“

„You really have hay for brains, right?“ Iruma, who was busy with a bag of snacks again, eyed Kaito. „You think they'll just let us sit here and chitchat? You heard them, if we don't play along they'll kill us.“

„If someone tries to kill us, I'll fight them!“ Tenko stood up, slamming both of her palms into the table menacingly. „Tenko will protect all the girls!“  
  
„And Gonta will protect the boys!“ Gonta nodded in agreement.

„Great, we have two dumbasses protecting us,“ Iruma rolled her eyes. „That's gonna work great against machine guns and robots.“

„You don't get it, do you,“ Kaede huffed. „We don't have to fight them with our fists. As long as we unite and cooperate against them, I'm sure we'll find a way out.“

„How?“ Hoshi rested his head on the table, seeming to have given up. „You're gonna have Tenko and Gonta punch a hole through the wall?“

That was enough. Kaede stood up and looked over them all. „Why can't you people just _believe_ in each others for a minute? We're not just any lost sixteen people. We're _ultimates._ If we work together, we can find a way. Twist the rules, hell, we'll make our own rules. They want us to fight, so let's do the opposite of what they want. Let's get over ourselves and work together!“

There were a few scoffs at this, but also some looks of approval, and Kaito stood up and walked over to Kaede, throwing an arm around her shoulder. „Kaede and I are clearly on the same wavelength. Come on, guys, are you gonna be pussies and be scared of that thing there, or are you gonna _fight?_ “

„Could've been said better,“ Kaede wiggled out of his grip. „But please, guys. Have a little faith.“

It almost seemed like they had the room in the palm of their hand for a second – Tenko, Gonta and Tsumugi were smiling at Kaede, and most people's spirits seemed higher than before. But then a simple, vicious noise shattered it into million little pieces.

Ouma laughed.

„What's so funny?“ Kaito growled at him

„You play any games, Momota?“ said Ouma casually. „Cuz this is, in its essence, a game like any other. Sequential and symultaneous. Zero sum, non-cooperative.“

A confused silence fell over the room, and Ouma observed it gleefully.

„Bit confused?“ Ouma went on. „In simple words, early bird gets the worm. The simplest and quickest way to win it is to kill someone. We know each others, and have no reason to trust each others. All don't in all, the first one to betray the group has an advantage. Riiiiight?“

Kaede clenched her teeth. Everyone in the room stared at Ouma with varying degrees of annoyance, but no one quite had a reply to that. That was, until someone carefully raised their hand halfway.

„That's wrong,“ said Saihara. „Actually.“

„Am I?“ Ouma popped another bubblegum, and Kaede was deeply unnerved with how much fun he seemed to be having.

„I think,“ Saihara fiddled with his hat, but refused to give in. „that the concept of class trials changes everything. Let's say that the killer and the jury are equally inexperienced, you have a fifty-fifty chance of winning and losing. It's not worth it. Statistically, you have a better chance of survival if you live long enough to make it to the final six who didn't kill or be killed.“

Heads were turning from Ouma to Saihara to Ouma in anticipation.

„You got me, I lied.“ Ouma smiled, as if he wasn't even a bit bothered by it. „But did I really? Either way, you can't beat the game by smashing the console.“

„So, you're saying what?“ Saihara leaned forward, and Kaede was surprised to see him so intense. „That we can't beat the system? That we should just give up?“

„No, I said that _Momota_ can't beat the system with his fists,“ Ouma smirked. „As for you, mister detective, I'm excited to see you try.“

„So what's your plan?“ Kaito cut in, gritting his teeth. „That we start killing each others?“

„I never said that,“ Ouma spread his arms. „All I said is, you have to play the game to beat it.“

„ _Enough_ ,“ there was a hiss from the other side of the room. Maki was staring daggers at none other than Kaede. „See? How do you like your working together plan now? Aren't we the _best of friends_?“

„How is this my fault?“ Kaede stared back at Maki, even though she found herself suddenly and inexplicably nervous. „All I'm doing is trying to motivate them!“

„Yeah,“ Kaito grumbled. „it's not Kaede's fault.“

„Really?“ Maki narrowed her eyes. „Because I think it's her fault. You're not motivating them. You're arming them for a war they can't win. Hope is a poison, Akamatsu.“

„Wow,“ Hoshi remarked dryly. „We fell apart pretty quickly for a group who decided to work together and be friends.“

Suddenly the sound of a slow, sarcastic applause came from the door.

Everyone turnet towards it, and to their horror, the door that Kaede had closed behind her was open into a dark hallway now, and on the doorstep stood Monokuma.

It was even worse seeing it standing, watching them, moving like it's alive. It couldn't have been, Kaede told herself. There was a human being moving it and speaking through it, but she couldn't help but see it as a bear. A cursed, terrible thing holding them captive.

„They always start like this,“ Monokuma said in its mocking, metallic voice. „ _We'll work together! We'll escape from this awful place!_ You'll realize very soon that it's easier to give in. All it takes is for one of you to decide in your little heart that you're ready to take the risk, and the rest of you will fall like dominoes.“

The thing chuckled in its terrible way, and clogs turned inside Kaede's brain.

„ _Always?_ “ she repeated. „Why did you say _always?_ Has this happened before?“

„Try as many times as you like, until you can accept reality.“ Said the thing.

With it, the door shut closed, and four bells rang, just like that time before. Everyone sat still and listened.

_Ding. Dong. Bing. Bong._

„It's nighttime,“ Korekiyo glanced at one of the multiple watches on their wrist. „we have to leave the dining room.“

„I know this wasn't much of a start,“ Kaede looked over the faces in the room again, trying to find the slightest bit of support. „but let's try again in the morning. Let's all meet up here after curfew.“

„I agree with Kaede,“ Kaito nodded. „Besides, I hope we'll get some goddamn food here, anyway. Won't be much of a game if we all starve.“

If their spirits hadn't been low before, they certainly were now. People were slowly rising to leave towards the dormitory, when Amami stopped by the door and adressed them one last time.

„Don't let your guard down,“ he said ominously. „You're easy targets at night. Stay in your rooms until the morning.“

„Why, cause of the killing game?“ Gonta looked at Amami with disappointment. „You really think someone's gonna kill?“

„There won't be a murder here tonight,“ Kaede said with determination. „I _promise_ this.“

„I know, I know,“ Amami shook his head, earrings jingling. „Just a warning.“

He turned around and left first, and after a moment the others followed. They walked into the night, unsure what awaited them in the morning, or even behind the next corner.

Kaede and Saihara walked in the back, with Kirumi in front of them. She hadn't said a single word during the entire evening, and Kaede admired her perfectly composed and flawless profile in the dark. As if she really hadn't a single worry of her own.

Saihara noticed her looking, and whispered into her ear. „I have a feeling she's pretending.“

„Who, Kirumi?“ Kaede frowned and looked closer. Kirumi's hands were folded behind her back. Not a single hair out of place.

„I think everyone is terrified, some are just better at hiding it,“ Saihara shrugged. „Just a feeling.“

In the night, the End Wall was a huge, looming shadow on the horizon, and the dormitory looked almost cozy, a round sihlouette in the dark. No, _no_. Nothing about this place was safe or secure, and she couldn't let her guard down. Trusting the people inside was a choice, but she could never trust their captor for a second.

Maki slammed the door to her room first. Some headed alone, some said brief goodbyes. Tenko seemed hesistant to let go of Himiko, and Kirumi assisted some in finding their rooms.

„Good night,“ Saihara. Kaede stopped in front of her own room, admittedly anxious. „See you in the morning.“

„Stay safe,“ he said, and headed off to his own, directly opposite of Kaede's. Kaede stood on the doorway until he went in, and slowly, everyone else, Kirumi being the last. And then slowly, she closed her own door.

The room was small and neat, no more or less remarkable than any hotel room Kaede has ever been in. Grey carpet, walls in an off-purple color. A bed, a desk, a chair and a table. There was something on the table – a key and a piece of paper.

Kaede grabbed the note and read it.

_This is your room key. If you steal someone else's key, you can sneak into their room and kill them._

She dropped the paper like it burned her. But carefully, she took the key and locked her room twice. _Against Monokuma,_ she assured herself. _None of them will kill me tonight._

She checked everything out briefly. There was a small bathroom, with a toilet, a sink and a standing shower. A narrow closet – she paused.

The inside of the closet was filled with clothes. White short-sleeved shirts, four or five of them. Pink sweater vests. Purple corduroys. Even – Kaede felt shivers run down her spine – a few pairs of purple socks, with a print of musical notes. The socks that she bought three years ago on a school trip. The closet was filled with copies of her _exact_ outfit.

How far back did this rotten thing go? For how long had they been watching them, spying them, how many happy and carefree days of Kaede's life has this been waiting for her? She thought of home, of her father and her brothers and sister. What were they thinking? Did they phone the police? Was _anyone_ looking for them?

Kaede threw her backpack on the ground, kicked her shoes off and collapsed into the bed. She hadn't even noticed how hungry she was until now, or how tired. She pulled the cover above her head praying for dreamless sleep and for the dawn to bring at least some solace.

In dreams, she saw a way to escape, and she was full of joy.

* * *

Kaede woke up to the sound of bells.

For a minute she lay with her eyes closed. If she never opened her eyes again, she wouldn't have to see the room she was in and face the fact that everything that happened yesterday was real. It would be so nice if it were all a terrible dream, and she could wake up in her own bed and go to school and play the piano and just _live._

But the thin matress underneath her and the pain in her stomach told her it was real. How long has it been since she'd last eaten? And she was the one who suggested meeting in the dining room in the morning in the first place. _It seems like everyone looks up to you,_ Amami's voice rang in her head. If they could see her now, rotting in bed on the brink of tears, no one would as much as look at her again.

She forced herself to open her eyes, and then slowly stand up. She was lightheaded and felt like she hadn't slept at all, but still she forced a few smiles in front of the mirror until they looked natural. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

„Ow!“ someone jumped back.

„Oh god, Saihara, I'm so sorry!“ Kaede hurried to help him. Saihara had evidently been leaning on her door waiting for her, but dozed off at some point. Looks like it wasn't just her who barely got any sleep.

„Akamatsu-san,“ Saihara blinked sleepily, but seemed glad to see her. „Everyone has already headed to the dining hall. We should hurry.“

Kaede nodded. As they made their way towards the dining hall, Saihara kept bumping into stuff and seemed barely half-awake.

„I mean, I didn't sleep well,“ Kaede propped her hands on her hips. „But have you gotten any sleep at all?“

„Ah, well,“ Saihara attempted to cover his eyes with bangs as well as he could, but only managed to mess up his hair as well. „I went exploring. A little.“  
  
„Exploring? Alone, at night?“ Kaede's heart stopped. So Saihara was either mad, or much braver than he seemed. „Someone – I mean, Monokuma could've killed you!“  


„Please,“ Saihara hushed her as they entered the school. „Not here. Let's talk later.“

Kaede nodded and did her best to push the knot of panic back to where it belonged in her stomach. What did Saihara find at night, and where did he go?

When Kaede opened the door to the dining room, she found everyone sitting the same as yesterday, but this time no one turned to watch her. They were all busy with the basket of bread and butter on the center of the table, stuffing their faces like their lives depended on it.

„Good morning,“ Kirumi was the only one who greeted her, as well as the only one standing and not eating. „I apologize for the simple breakfast. I found some ingredients in the adjoining room, but I was in a hurry. I promise dinner will be better.“

„Kirumi, you really don't have to,“ did she really wake up early to do this? She was certainly dedicated.

„Please,“ Kirumi gestured towards the table. „Allow me to do my job.“

Kaede remembered Saihara's remark about Kirumi last night, but quickly shook it off. Perhaps she found some comfort in the routine of her job? Kaede wasn't going to judge her. If she had a piano here, she wouldn't move away from it for a second.

„Oh,“ Korekiyo's eyes lit up when they noticed Kaede and Saihara sit down. They were holding a slice of bread that was missing a few bites, but Kaede hadn't seen them take of their mask once. „This is all sixteen of us. So there truly were no deaths tonight.“

„What, you doubted it?“ Kaito eyed Korekiyo suspiciously. „You planning something, creep?“

„Kaito,“ Kaede jumped in with an admittedly forced smile. „Let's not jump at each others' throats. I know we didn't start well, but let's do our best to make some peaceful progress today.“

„Yeah,“ said Ouma through a mouthful of food. „You were all _sooooo_ harsh on Akamatsu-chan last night. She's doing her best, you guys!“

„Weren't you the first one who talked against her?“ Tenko waved her sandwitch threateningly in Ouma's direction.

„I've no idea what you're talking about, Tenko-chan.“

„That's Chabashira-san to you,“ she narrowed her eyes.

„Well, shoot me, I lied,“ Ouma shrugged. „But what's wrong with a little good-intentioned lie for good morning? You want me to tell the truth? Yesterday was shit. We're in _shit._ “

„I didn't think I'd ever say it,“ Iruma mumbled. „But I agree with Ratman.“

„Not as much as I agree with her majesty Greaseface,“ having finished his breakfast, Ouma nonchalantly popped another bubblegum into his mouth, and a gloomy silence fell on the room save for the loud sound of chewing.

Kaede ate in a sulking silence. The worst part was that he was right.

She wanted to pick up the strategy meeting where they left of yesterday, but no one seemed to be in the mood for it. She guessed that they were separated into two fractions now: the ones eager to cooperate – Kaede, Saihara, Tenko, Gonta, Kiibo, and as much as she hesitated to admit it, Kaito – and the distrustful ones, the ones who seemed like they would play the game if they had to – Maki, Ouma and Iruma. For the rest of them she wasn't sure. Himiko and Hoshi simply seemed too tired to have an opinion. Korekiyo, Kirumi, Tsumugi and Angie remained silent, and as for Amami, well. Who knew what he was thinking.

The basket of bread slowly emptied, and Kaede wondered what would happen now – would they scatter around, still looking for an exit? Or just sit around doing nothing?

As if to answer her thoughts, there was a knock on the door. They all froze in their seats – if all sixeen of them were there, who was knocking? But the answer should've been obvious, and when the door creaked open the robotic bear almost seemed to be laughing at their faces.

Kaede sighed through her teeth. Figures it wouldn't just leave them alone.

„Good morning, class,“ Monokuma said in its voice that still sent shivers down Kaede's back. „You won't stand up for your principal?“

The silence was uneasy, but to Kaede's immense satisfaction, no one stood.

„The manners of today's kids. Sad.“ Monokuma's head shook slowly, as if in disappointment. „However, I have a message for you. We've grown bored of you sitting around and squabbling, so I've prepared some…additional motivation for you.“

„Additional motivation?“ an unpleasant smile danced on Amami's lips, but his voice remained polite. „What would that be?“

„A motive,“ Monokuma said simply, but the word rang strangely ominous. „A motive to kill, to be precise.“  


„Do you really think we'll kill someone just to get out?“ Kaede glared at the thing. „In your _dreams._ “

For a second she stared it down, her blood rushing with adrenalyne, but Monokuma simply gave a mechanic sigh. „Spare me your false bravado.“

„Allow me to explain the motive,“ It continued when no one else spoke up. „The first motive is very simple – the first murder is free.“

Kaede blinked.

„What do you mean, the first murder is free?“ Kiibo's lights danced wildly, struggling to compute.

„It's just that – free. For the first murder, no class trial will be held. There will be no executions. The killer gets to graduate and exit without consequences. I will call this the first blood perk.“

Monokuma let the words hang in the air for a few seconds – _first blood perk._

„I see,“ said Amami. „The prisoner's dilemma. How very clever of you, Monokuma.“

„The dilemma is all yours,“ Monokuma bowed its head in mock respect, and the door begun to close after it.

„Wait, you!“ Kaito stormed out of his seat and lunged at the door angrily. He managed to pry it open and run out into the hallway, but he returned a second later with a bewildered expression on his face. „It's gone! The stupid thing disappeared when the door closed!“

„They must be using extremely sophisticated technology to control the school and Monokuma,“ Kiibo whirred, somewhat sadly.

„What's more important,“ Amami crossed his legs and knitted his fingers on the table. „Now we must discuss how this „first blood perk“ changes the game.“

„Ah, yes!“ said Kaede. „What was it you mentioned? Prisoner's dilemma?“

„Basically, we are presented with two choices. „To stick together and take the long and uncertain way, or to betray the group and take the easy way out. To escape the prison, you must simply sacrifice another.“

„But how does _this_ ,“ Iruma waved her hand around, as if talking to an idiot. „change the rules.“

„ _Crucially_ ,“ Amami gave a bitter half-smirk. „Ouma, I feel like you get it. Would you run the numbers?“

„Well, if it's for you Amami-chan,“ Ouma sighed as if he was being made to do homework. „Removing the class trial means that there's no chance of the murderer or survivors being executed. Basically, if murder used to be a fifty-fifty gamble, now it's a secure win, and the only thing keeping you in are your…“ He popped a bubblegum with the tip of his finger. „…Morals.“

A few seconds passed as everyone processed it. Crime without punishment, escape and security being offered to you on a silver platter, with only one condition – murder. And apparently, Monokuma was certain that once one murder happened, more would follow. _The first motive_ , it said. Meaning it would come at them with more.

„No speeches now, Akamatsu?“ Maki stared at Kaede from across the table. „How are you gonna keep them from killing each others now that there's nothing to regulate it? How long do you think until someone here decides it's worth it? We're not friends,“ she spat. „We're not even classmates.“

Under Maki's unyealding stare, and the silence in the room that meant everyone agreed with her, or was at least too shaken to counter her, something snapped inside Kaede, and she stood up and stormed out of the dining room.

She thought she heard Tenko and maybe Saihara call after her, but she didn't turn around. She couldn't allow anyone to see her like this, utterly pushed into a corner and at loss of ideas. Her feet lead her outside, and back into her dorm, where she collapsed into the bed and cried.

Kaede didn't cry often. She always thought crying a pointless pointless act. It was easy to cry, but it was hard to do something, and Kaede always tried to do the right thing. It was who she is, Kaede Akamatsu who fought for what she believed in. But now, in this hopeless situation, she felt like there was nothing else she could do.

She lay curled up on her side, feeling frightened and small, sobbing until she was empty.

* * *

There was a low buzzing sound coming from the door.

And again.

The doorbell, Kaede realized. She felt completely out of energy after crying, and almost sent whoever was there on their way, but hesitated in the last moment.

„Akamatsu-san?“ there was a knock. Saihara's voice.

She couldn't not open the door to her friend. She couldn't give up today. Kaede dragged herself out of bed, wiping her face with her sleeve, and opened the door.

„Akamatsu-san!“ Saihara was clutching his chest and breathing rapidly, as if he'd been running. If he noticed her puffy eyes, he didn't comment on them. „Thank god, we were worried.“

„We?“ Kaede lifted an eyebrow.

„Uh, well, me. But I'm sure others were too. The atmosphere is not exactly..“ he trailed off.

„What's going on back there?“

„We sort of decided to stay out of each others' way until the dust settles, I guess. We decided to meet an hour before the bell for dinner, but everyone sort of scattered now?“ Saihara fumbled. „I think some people are in the game room, some people are exploring the warehouse, and er..“

„The _game room_?“ Kaede couldn't believe her ears. „So their solution is to just sit around and do nothing?“

„I'm guessing most people have given up,“ Saihara shrugged. „But you haven't.“

Kaede considered it, remembered herself sobbing in her bed only a few minutes ago. „I haven't,“ she said. Perhaps Ouma was right. Perhaps some lies to yourself were necessary to keep going.

„Good,“ said Saihara. „Because I've found something.“

* * *

Kaede had been right. As she and Saihara strolled towards the basement as inconspicuously as they could, there were no better words to describe what everyone they passed by was doing then _sitting around._ Tenko sat on the floor of the main hall, braiding Himiko's hair in silence. There were sounds of a few people rummaging through the warehouse, and Iruma's loud complaining about lack of booze. Hoshi was eating snacks out of his racket bag. All in all, it was pretty sad.

Oh, but of course _he_ wasn't wasting time.

„Hey there!“ Amami was leaning on the banister on the staircase that led to the basement. Kaede inhaled sharply, and saw Saihara do the same. Was it a coincidence that he was here, right where they were headed, or had he been waiting for them?

„Hey Amami,“ she said casually anyway. „what are you up to?“

„What is anyone here up to,“ a small smile danced on his lips. „I'm thinking about the mastermind, of course.“

 _The_ _mastermind._ That word itself sent shivers down Kaede's spine. Who could it be? Who was the person cruel enough to do this to another human? Kaede imagined them, sitting somewhere far away in a room full of computers, cackling maniacally. Or perhaps, as Maki had said, people with money and power. But what did people with money and power even look like, and what business did they have psychologically torturing teenagers?

„So, what's your guess?“ Kaede asked. She asked it partly to make conversation and distract him, and partly because she really wanted to know. If anyone here knew what they were doing, for whatever reason it was Amami.

„I know as little as everyone else,“ he replied as if he'd read her thoughts. „but if you ask me..they're closer than we think.“

„Closer than we think?“ Kaede frowned. „What's that supposed to mean?“

„Nothing,“ Amami shrugged. „Just a feeling. I think I might join the crew in the warehouse. I heard mentions of the _we're all gonna die party_ and I wouldn't want to miss it.“

With that he slowly departed down the hallway, and Kaede and Saihara watched him until he disappeared behind the corner.

They made their way down the stairs into the basement. She heard loud music from the game room, but to her surprise, Saihara made his way into the library instead. She followed him in.

The dusty room was the same as before, and empty this time. But still, before saying anything Saihara searched every corner and shadow, perhaps remembering how silent and invisible Maki could be when she wanted.

„Is everything alright?“ Kaede asked him.

He gave a halfway nod that didn't really reassure her. „Akamatsu-san, before I tell you aything, promise me you'll keep this a secret. You can't tell this to people on the meeting, or Tsumugi, or Amami, okay?“

Kaede was taken aback by this. If he found something important, it would be right to share it with everyone, to work together to find its meaning. But Saihara was clever. He knew that would be her first thought, and that's why he said this first.

„I promise,“ Kaede nodded.

Saihara looked relieved and smiled. It was a small smile, but Saihara was usually so wary and serious that it was refreshing to see even a tiny crack in his facade. Then he composed himself again, and seemed to shift back into his detective mode.

„See, I noticed this the first time we were here, while you were talking with Maki,“ he pointed around the room. „There's books stacked on top of every one of this shelves, except for one. The only bookcase in the library with no books on top.“

Kaede followed his gaze, and really. On the west wall, just left of the door, all the wooden bookcases were stacked with books almost up to the ceiling – except for one, right in the middle. It was subtle enough, but not for Saihara.

„I found it strange, so after everyone went to sleep, I sneaked out and came back to investigate it,“ he approached the bookcase and gestured for Kaede to follow him. Saihara crouched and touched the floor. „And then I noticed this.“

Kaede crouched down next to him and ran her finger across the dusty wooden floor. There were two parallel scratches on the floor that stretched from the bookcase towards the center of the room, as if someone had dragged something heavy across the floor. As if someone just..moved the bookcase..

„Which lead me to this.“

Saihara stood up and grabbed the side of the bookcase. He wasn't trying to move it all by himself, was he? But without hesitation, Saihara pulled the side of the bookcase forward, and it moved easily, opening outwards like a door. Just like in movies.

Kaede stared at it open-mouthed.

Behind the bookcase there was an ordinary wall, but it was clean and white, unlike the rest of the shabby library. And on the wall was a metal door, like an elevator. One side of it was white, and the other one black. Just like..just like _that._ Next to the door was a strange metal box, and that was it.

„I'm calling it the Monokuma door,“ Saihara went on quietly, despite Kaede's shock. He patted the metal box. „and it's very secure.“

Kaede took a closer look at it. The box had ten buttons with numbers from zero to nine, and above them a keyhole that looked just like the ones in the dormitory. „I'm guessing you need a password to open it.“

„Yes, but it's not that simple,“ Saihara tapped the keyhole. „To even attempt to enter the password, you need to use a key. I've tried my own room key, but it didn't work, and I'm guessing yours wouldn't either. This door is not meant for us.“

Kaede tried her own key anyway. It looked to be the correct size and type, but it wouldn't enter all the way and turn. She gave up with a sigh.

„Saihara, what does this mean?“

„Well, the way it's styled and secured, I can only say it's meant for Monokuma, or someone involved in this. But I was thinking, if it's meant for Monokuma, while hide it? There's a number of suspicious locked doors left in plain sight in this school, so why hide this one? And this is a longshot, but this keyhole here looks like it can be opened with one of the room keys given to all of us. When you put all that information together..I think you know what I mean.“

Kaede clenched her jaw. „Say it.“

„I think one of us is working with Monokuma. I think one of us might even be the mastermind.“

Kaede had expected him to say this, but it still felt like a kick in the stomach. She didn't like all the people in here – she wanted to trust all of them, but deep inside she knew that she couldn't – but they were stuck here together, they _suffered_ together. Could the person who put them through all this really be in here with them? Hiding, pretending, _lying_?

„I don't want to believe it.“ She said quietly.

„Neither do I,“ Saihara admitted. „But it's a hypothesis, and I want to prove it wrong.“

„How can we do that?“

Saihara seemed to liven up a bit when she said _we,_ perhaps worried that she would attack him right until that moment.

„I have this,“ he pulled something out of his pocket, a tiny plastic bag filled with something. Only now Kaede noticed that some tools hung from his belt: a magnifying glass, a pair of black gloves, a tiny plastic tool she couldn't identify. It was smart to remember that Saihara was not just a nervous, panicky boy. He was a detective.

„This is the powder we use to collect fingerprints,“ he said. „I can't exactly collect any fingerprints here, but if I put a little bit of it on the buttons on the lock, it's going to look like dust, and I'm going to be able to see if it's removed.“

„So we'll know whether someone used the door from inside the school,“ Kaede realized.

„Exactly.“ Saihara nodded. „Even if it's a clue, I'm hoping we won't find anything, but.. I have to make sure.

Kaede nodded. „How can I help?“

Even if this was a dangerous experiment, Kaede was incredibly happy to be making any progress instead of crying in her room or trying to get drunk in the warehouse. She held the bag for Saihara as he slowly and carefully spread the powder across the dials. It was slow and careful work and Kaede didn't know how to explain it if someone suddenly barged into the library, but no one did, and Saihara seemed to have done a good job. It really wasn't visible to Kaede, but he assured her he could see it with the magnifying glass.

„What do we do now?“ Kaede asked, returning the bookcase to its original position

„We wait, I guess.“ Saihara sighed. He leaned on the neighboring shelf, closed his eyes, and seemed exhausted.

„You should get some sleep,“ Kaede nudged him. „You won't catch anyone red-handed if you fall asleep on the crime scene.“

„I need..“ Saihara blinked. „I need to keep watch on the library. Just to see who comes in and out.“

„I'll keep watch on it for you,“ Kaede offered. „ I'll grab some people and go to the game room, or something, it won't be suspicious. You don't have to do everything by yourself, you know.“

„Ah,“ Saihara seemed taken aback, as if no one had ever offered to help him out before. „Thank you very much, Akamatsu-san. I didn't..really expect you to believe me, to be honest.“

„You're the ultimate detective,“ she smiled. „I trust you.“

„Wake me up if anything happens,“ Saihara nodded awkwardly. „Don't tell anyone. I don't want to cause a panic.“

_Don't tell anyone. Every single one of them could be our enemy, now._

„I promise,“ Kaede repeated.

To get them out, she would do anything.

* * *

Kaede spent half an hour pacing the hallway that lead to the basement, and nothing interesting happened at all. Angie and Gonta passed by and went to the bathroom. Kirumi appeared twice, carrying what Kaede supposed were dinner ingredients and giving her a strange look. This wasn't working at all. At this rate, Kaede looked far more suspicious than any of them, hanging around the basement on her own.

Just as she thought that, she saw Tsumugi glide down the hallway with a small plastic bag in her hands. She looked as lost as always, but Kaede ran up to her, immensely glad to see her.

„Hey Tsumugi,“ she gave what she hoped was a casual smile. „What are you up to?“

„Oh,“ Tsumugi clutched the plastic bag to her chest. „Since..no one is really paying attention to me, I..“ she seemed embarrassed for a second. „Iruma was throwing some things she didn't want out of the warehouse, and I found a really cute nail kit. I thought I could kill some time..“

„That sounds fun! You know, I've never had my nails done,“ Kaede said meaningfully. It was true. She never cared much about nails, and they just got in the way of things. But this would be a perfect opportunity to keep an eye on the basement, and well. She didn't exactly mind spending some time with Tsumugi.

„Oh, really?“ Tsumugi's eyes widened. „Never?“

„Never in my life,“ Kaede repeated gravely.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a few seconds.

„Do you, uh,“ Kaede smiled. „Mind if I join you?“

* * *

„Ouch,“ Kaede scrunched her face as Tsumugi mercilessly tortured her with a nail file. „How long is this gonna last?“

They were in the game room, which was currently empty, but the door to the basement was open so Kaede could subtly keep an eye on it.

Tsumugi laughed a little, a small sound delivered politely into her hand. „You've really never done this before? Not even for special occasions?“

„Ah well,“ Kaede shrugged. „The only fancy thing I do are my concerts, and I usually wear a tux then.“

„Oh, I see, long nails would probably get in the way of playing the piano,“ Tsumugi nodded wisely, and Kaede agreed even though it wasn't just that. „Well, you can make them pretty even if they're short. Here.“

It felt odd having her nails painted by Tsumugi in silence. She was frozen in concentration, the tip of her tongue sticking out of her mouth, and she was doing a thing with pink nail polish that seemed complicated. Kaede wondered if this was something girls usually did a lot. It felt strangely nice, intimate even.

„You seem very good at nail art,“ Kaede felt her ears grow warm.

„It's nothing, really,“ Tsumugi shook her head shyly. „I got into it a little because of cosplay. But I only ever did my own nails. I never had anyone to experiment on, or someone to paint my right hand.“

„Hey, even if we're here in this awful situation, I'm here now,“ said Kaede. „I can even try to paint your nails too, even though I can't promise it's going to end well.“

„Thank you so much, Akamatsu-san,“ Tsumugi bit her lip as she went back to work. „This is so nice. It's almost like having a friend. I've always dreamed of having a friend to paint my nails or.. model a cosplay while I stitch the sequins.“

„Ah well,“ it wasn't stuff Kaede usually imagined friends doing, but Tsumugi seemed so small and lonely in that second, that Kaede thought she would try on a thousand sequined dresses, even. „You have one now, I think!“

This seemed to almost push Tsumugi over the edge, and her eyes might've teared up a little behind the big round glasses. „I've always wanted a friend exactly like you,“ she said in a small voice.

„Hey. What are you two up to?“ came the familiar, eerily calm voice from the hallway.

Amami was leaning on the doorway, observing them with interest, and Kaede wondered if he'd been observing them for a while in silence. Amami was nice to her, and he seemed to be on her side, but she couldn't shake off a feeling that he brought something odd with him wherever he went.

„Shirogane-san was just showing me how to paint my nails,“ Kaede waved a still drying hand through the air. „You learn something new wherever you go.“

„Don't show them off!“ Tsumugi complained quietly. „It's nothing special, really!“

„Your nails, huh?“ Amami tilted his head. „Can I see?“

„Ah, I mean, sure,“ Kaede made room on the couch next to her, and Amami came over, set his cane down and took her hand, studying it up close. His face was perfectly neutral as always, and she couldn't tell whether it was genuine interest, or he was just using this as an opportunity for another one of his ominous speeches.

Amami studied her nails from various angles, and then proclaimed in a serious voice. „This is a nice gradient, but for short nails like yours, french slant would be better. You mind if I try something?“

Kaede blinked. Ah, perhaps genuine interest in nail art after all? Amami was nothing if not surprising.

„Sure,“ she said even though she didn't understand half the words he said. But perhaps she could get him into a conversation, and learn a thing or two about him. „Go ahead.“

Amami dipped a wad of cotton into alcohol and started wiping Tsumugi's handiwork clean. She gave a little disappointed squeal, and Kaede's heart squeezed – she didn't realize it meant so much to Tsumugi – but it was late now. Amami picked a color and begun working.

They sat in silence for a while, Kaede's hand uncomfortably sweaty in his, and then he cleared his throat and spoke. „I've actually been meaning to talk to you, Akamatsu-san.“

„So you didn't just come for the nails?“

„No, not _just_ ,“ he smiled good-naturedly, but his smile seemed as superficial as always. „You were exceptional at the strategy meeting. Did you really mean it when you said you wanted us all to work together?“

„I did,“ Kaede felt a lump in her throat. „Did I sound like I was lying?“

„Haha, not at all,“ Amami shook his head a little, and silver jangled. „If anything, I admire your faith.“

Kaede couldn't tell whether that was a jab or a genuine compliment.

„I apologize,“ he replied to himself when Kaede didn't. „I didn't mean to sound condescending. I'm the last person who should do that, considering my state.“

„Your state?“

„Unfortunately, I still can't seem to recall my talent. I can't help but think that it might not be accidental. We've already established that some of our memories must be wiped. What if the same happened to me?“

„But why would they wipe only _your_ memories?“ Kaede regarded him again. A polite but eccentric guy who seemed just a little bit off. But what was the thing that separated him from, or put him above the other even?

„What if my talent is not something to be proud of?“ he said pointedly, as if it was the point of conversation he'd been most eager to reach. „What if it was a useless talent? Or perhaps..dangerous?“

„Dangerous?“ some talents were grander than others, some more unique. But what sort of a talent could possibly be… _dangerous_?

„Just a shot in the dark. Do I seem like a dangerous person?“

Amami's voice was casual, but he looked up from Kaede's hands and stared at her expectantly, as if he was genuinely wondering. Kaede considered it – she didn't understsand him, and there was certaily something strange going on with him. But would she go as far to say dangerous, with the way he gently led and nudged the situation towards the right path from the beginning, if something like a right path even existed here?  


„I don't think you're dangerous,“ she tried to sound as assured as possible.

Amami laughed again, but it sounded a bit like a sigh of relief. „That's good to hear. Cause the way I see it, your talent is fundamentally intertwined with who you are. I don't seem like the sort of person who would be involved with something dangerous, do I?“ he seemed distressed for a second. „But you seem like a pianist, Akamatsu-san. You have the hands of a musician. I'd love to hear you play once.“

„Maybe someday,“ Kaede agreed. She itched to play the piano again, to feel the familiar rows of keys underneath her fingers again, to come _home._

„Here, done,“ Amami set the nail polish done and moved back. „What do you think?“

Kaede observed it under the light. Her nails were very neat and half-white, half-nude. It was decent, although it still felt strange. Like looking at someone else's hands.

„It's certainly prettier than my work,“ Tsumugi said quietly, and Kaede jumped in her seat. Tsumugi had been so quiet that Kaede almost forgot she was there.

„Don't say that, Shirogane!“ Kaede said quickly. „I liked yours a lot too!“

„I'm not a pro or anything,“ Tsumugi defensively folded her arms. „It's not like I had anyone to practise on. He probably did it for every girlfriend around, the normie!“

„Girlfriend?“ Amami tilted his head. „Oh, no. I'm gay.“

„Oh,“ said Kaede. „Me too.“

Tsumugi opened her mouth, but she was beaten to it again.

„Me three!“ said a muffled voice from somewhere in the room.

Kaede looked around, and Amami gave a deep sigh. „Come out, Ouma!“  


„I just did,“ said Ouma in a sing-song voice.

The silence lasted a few seconds, and then there was a quitting sigh and a creaking noise. Kaede looked up. The vent shutter in the corner creaked open, and Ouma's head peeked out, covered in lint.

„What are you doing down there?“ Amami asked in a scolding, but somewhat amused voice.

„Looking for rats.“ Ouma said conversationally.

„You're not listening in on my private conversations after I specifically told you not to?“

„No, not after Amami-chan told me he's not hiding anything and he's clearly hiding something.“ Ouma flashed the grin of a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

„Then maybe you should move on, if you're not interested in joining us for a manicure.“

„ _Boooooring._ “ Ouma drawled, reaching for the shutter again.

„Through the door,“ Amami added.

„Amami-chan is a partybreaker,“ Ouma pouted, but he crawled out of the vents, dusted off his cape and made a dignified exit through the door. Amami listened in silence until Ouma's footsteps retreated up the stairs.

„Wow,“ Kaede was slightly impressed. „You certainly figured out how to handle him.“

„Well, I had twelve little sisters who like to eavesdrop,“ said Amami.

„ _Twelve?_ I have two brothers and a sister, and _they're_ a handful! I can't imagine what it felt like with thirteen of you!“

„Haha, yeah, they were a pain sometimes. But they were also very sweet.“

„ _Were?“_ Kaede's chest tightened. „Oh, sorry I-„

„They're not dead, don't worry.“ Amami had a little wistful smile on his face. „They're just gone from me, that's it.“

He was absent-mindedly painting his own nails, and fell silent, and Kaede decided it wouldn't be smart to question him further. She thought she would get to know him at least a bit after talking to him, but in a way she felt like she understood him less and less. But her suspicion towards him begun to fade. He seemed strangely vulnerable behind his little smile now. He was just a boy, just like the rest of them.

Tsumugi seemed bitter and unwilling to talk around him for whatever reason, perhaps still sulking about the nails. She mumbled an excuse and left after a few minutes. Kaede silently watched Amami finish his own work and depart, saying something about checking on the people in the warehouse.

Kaede sat in the game room alone, thinking about the Monokuma door and Amami's twelve sisters, until the clock hands aligned on the wall and she went to wake Saihara up.

* * *

Dinner that night was an awkward affair.

Kirumi's day of work produced a simple dinner of rice and some chewy meat, and she politely apologized a dozen times, claiming that it was the best she could do with the availible ingredients on such short notice. But everyone ate without complaining, in silence an varying degrees of numbness.

„So, who's gonna say it?“ Iruma leaned back in her chair idly. „None of us found anything useful today. Not a fuck.“

Kaede thought about the library and the Monokuma door, but bit her lip and said nothing.

„I did,“ proclaimed Ouma, grinning smugly when heads turned towards him.

„And you waited until _now_ to say it? I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, you, _you_ ,“ Kaede could basically see the clogs in Iruma's brain working to think of a creative insult. „You _poop sandwitch._ Spill it out already.“  
  
„Why would I tell you?“ Ouma sing-sung back. „All _you_ looked for today was new ways to get shitfaced.“

„Ouma,“ Amami used the tone Kaede now associated with scolding a hyperactive eight-year-old child. „Why don't you tell us what you found?“

„ _Fiiiiiiine,“_ Ouma rolled his eyes, and gave a dramatic pause to assure he was the center of attention. „I snooped around a bit and found that the vents in this place are basically comically easy to get into! I mean, it's like they were _inviting_ me in!“  
  
„Cease showing off and share information!“ Kiibo beeped impatiently, a small light on his chest rapidly changing color.

„I found something interesting. There's a part of this school that we can't access through any door.“

„What do you mean?“ someone asked.

„There's a vent shutter in every room,“ Ouma said conspiratively. „But there's one extra, leading to a room that shouldn't exist, somewhere in the basement. A room that definitely doesn't have a door.“

Kaede and Saihara exchanged an alarmed glance.

„How do you know it's a different room?“ Kaito crossed his arms. „How do you know there's not two shutters in the library? Or maybe you miscounted.“

„Because,“ Ouma smiled sweetly. „I saw something.“

Ouma seemed to bask in attention for a few moments before shrugging casually.

„I saw a dark room, and a big computer screen, and there's none of that anywhere else in this school. I could also see a glass case with a lot of something in it. That's all.“

„There's a secret passage!“ Angie clapped her hands enthusiastically.

„It means there's more to this school that meets the eye,“ Amami nodded. „Whether this is good or bad news, I can't tell. But we should keep our eyes open.“

„But is it really that easy?“ asked Kaede. „Do you really think there's a mastermind somewhere in this school, hiding in a secret room?“

„It's too early to tell,“ Amami shrugged. „All I have to say is –„

With that, the familiar four bells interrupted him.

_Ding. Dong. Bing. Bong._

„It's nighttime,“ Kirumi noted, beginning to collect plates around the table. „We better wrap up and head out.“

It was as if everyone was just waiting for someone to say it, because Kaede had never seen a room empty so quick, like a class being dismissed after a particularly dull lesson.

„What was it you were going to say earlier, Amami?“ she slowed down to catch him as they walked towards the dormitory.

„Just to stay alert,“ Amami said gravely. „It's been too quiet for too long.“

* * *

Kaede tossed in her bed for what seemed like hours, or perhaps just minutes. Nothing in this place was free of that terrible, empty feeling, not even this perfectly ordinary bedroom. In here she didn't have to predend for anyone, didn't have to smile or give inspirational speeches, and somehow it was even worse that way. She didn't want to be face to face with her own helplessness. Not tonight.

Giving up on sleep, she tossed the blanket to the floor and stormed out of the bad as if it burned her. She opened the door and closed it again as quietly as she could, but the unlit dormitory was empty. Were the others asleep, or were there sixteen people tossing in their beds wide awake tonight?

Not sixteen, maybe. There was someone outside, sitting on the tiny park bench in front of the dormitory. Kaede squinted.

It was Amami. He sat with his head bowed down, staring at his hands, just like he did earlier in the game room. A quiet, strange survival instinct told Kaede to leave him alone, but finally curiosity and the guilt of leaving him alone when he looked so – vulnerable? Alone? – got the best of her.

Amami's eyes were closed when Kaede approached him, but he silently patted the bench next to him, inviting her to sit down, so she did, trying very hard not to stare.

„You came to ask about what I said earlier, haven't you?“ he said with resignation, as if he'd been waiting for it.

„I came to see whether you were okay.“ It was only half a lie.

„It's alright. You can ask.“

„ _Are_ you okay?“

Rantaro finally opened his eyes to give a little smile. „Must you really be so insistently, genuinely concerned for the wellbeing for others? It's not a rewarding quality in this sort of situation.“

„I like to think it's one of my good qualities,“ Kaede shrugged.

Amami huffed. He was tinkering with something, and lifted it when he noticed Kaede's curious look. It was a polished golden compass on a delicate chain that looked very old and expensive, and the way Amami cradled it in his palm told her it was very important.

„It was my sister's,“ he said. „I gave it to her right before our first voyage.“

„ _Voyage?_ “

„We traveled,“ Amami smiled wistfully. „On a ship, together. We were going to see the whole world. I gave her this compass, Kaede, and then we didn't see each other for two years. So why do I have it? Where is my sister?“

The look in Amami's eyes was so desperate that Kaede wished from the bottom of heart to tell him something, to hug him, even, but there were no words for this, or anything else that was happening here. She didn't want to tell him _I don't know._

„I have a sister too,“ she said instead. „And two little brothers. Our mom died when we were little and our father, well. He's there, but he's never _there,_ you know.“

„Trust me that I do,“ Amami's voice had a bitter note that made her believe it.

„Can I ask what separated you from your sister?“

„I…“ he trailed off for a moment. „inherited the family business, I suppose.“

„And I suppose you can't tell me what it is.“

„Good intuition,“ the tips of Amami's lips quirked. „It's more than amnesia, Kaede. It's like I have those…holes. Not just in my memory. I know I had something that made me what I am, something that I loved. The place that I came from. But since I woke up it's been out of reach.“

He clutched the golden compass tightly in his hands. „I don't even remember where I was before I fell asleep.“

For the first time ever maybe, Kaede didn't know what to say to ease someone's fear and pain.

„I'll help you,“ she said firmly. „When we get out of here, I'll go with you and we'll find your sister and whatever it is you've lost. We'll bring Saihara along and we'll comb the whole world if we have to.“

„When we get out. How can you believe it?“ His question didn't have the bitter sting it had when Maki asked it, but rather a genuine desperation to know, to have it for himself.

„Because I promised to play the piano for you when we get out. And to hang out with Tsumugi. And to prove to Maki that hope matters. We've got too much to do to die here.“

Kaede saw enough of Amami's smiles to know when they were not genuine, and he smiled when he said, „What a pretty dream.“

* * *

Someone was knocking on Saihara's door.

He wasn't asleep, but rather half passed-out in his bed, and he groaned when he forced himself to stand up and stagger to the door. His hand hovered above the doorknob, when he felt a sudden pang of anxiety in his stomach.

Was this a trap? He remembered the ominous note he found on his table – _if you steal someone's key you can sneak into their room and kill them._ What if all it took to trick him was to knock on his door for him to invite a killer into his room?

 _Kaede wouldn't want you to think like that_ , he told himself. Kaede believed that they could only survive by trusting each others. But it contradicted the first rule of the world Saihara grew up in. _Always be alert,_ he could hear his uncle's voice, see his stern but gentle grey eyes. _As a detective, trust no one. Everybody is a liar on the scaffold._

The visitor knocked again, a nervous string of sounds. _Knockknockknock, tap, tap, tap, knockknockknock._

Saihara quickly threw on one of the uniform jackets from the closet because he wasn't wearing his binder, clutched the key in his hand, and slowly opened the door, cautiously peering outside –

\- and almost bumped faces with Ouma, who was leaning on the doorframe with a million-volt grin.

„What are you doing here?“ Saihara quickly jumped away, holding the door cracked open just enough to see Ouma without letting him in. Out of _all_ people in the world…

„I've come to kill you, duuuuh,“ Ouma rolled his eyes pointedly. „Lemme in, I have to talk to you!“

„Talk to me?“ Saihara regarded him suspiciously. Ouma wasn't wearing his crown or his cape, and looked oddly harmless in just a crumpled shirt. „Uh, can't you wait until the morning?“

Ouma looked left and right, and whispered through cupped hands. „It's _life or death!_ “

Saihara hesitated for a moment, but then cracked the door a little, and Ouma slipped into the room underneath his arm. His eyes landed on the key clutched between Saihara's clawed fingers, and he barked a laughter. „Is that what you were going to fend me off with, mister detective?“

„Stop that,“ Saihara threw the key away with a twinge of embarassment. „What's the emergency?“

„Woooow,“ Ouma pranced around, ignoring him. „What an ugly room Saihara-chan has!“

„All our rooms look the same,“ Saihara crossed his arms over his chest. „Who's dying?“

„No one,“ Ouma shrugged. „I lied. I just wanted you to let me in so I could stab you with a key.“

Saihara stared at him flatly.

„ _Jay kay_. I really wanted to talk to you.“ Ouma bounced on Saihara's bed and sat down cross-legged, giving him a studious look. „You're not as helpless as you look, are you? Outside you're joined at the hip with Akamatsu and you can't get through a sentence without stuttering and blushing, but look at you now, one-on-one! Whoo-wee, I'm getting goosebumps!“

Saihara pressed his lips into a thin line and sat down into the chair neatly, avoiding Ouma's grin.

Ouma picked up Saihara's hat from the nightstand and twirled it in his fingers. „You're even kinda handsome without that on, not gonna lie.“

„That would be enough,“ he snatched his hat from Ouma's hands and tucked it as low over his face as it would go, toying with it do distract himself. „What did you want to talk about.“

„I happened to go on a midnight walk–„

„You mean suspiciously snooping around the dormitory,“ Saihara frowned.  
  
„So I happened to go on a midnight walk, and saw Akamatsu and Amami kissing behind the dorms?“

„ _what?_ “

„Did I say kissing? I meant I hid in the bushes while they talked suspiciously about the game and Amami's mysterious past.“

„You're even following him around at night? Is this really the right time to be, err..“ Saihara waved his hands around searching for a subtle word.

„Oh, my dear, naive Saihara-chan,“ Ouma shook his head. „Didn't you ever hear about _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?_ “

„Enemies?“ Saihara lifted his eyebrows. „You think Amami is our enemy?“

„If you're thinking what I'm thinking and I'm thinking that that's what you're thinking,“ Ouma hugged the pillow and said the following words very conversationally. „I think he's the most likely candidate if you catch my drift.“

Saihara froze. Did Ouma know about the room behind the Monokuma door as well? If he did, did he also suspect the mastermind to be hiding amongst them? And he thought that this mastermind was… Amami?

„I'm joking, obviously.“ Ouma shook it off. „It's way to obvious. Like, blatantly, from the moon obvious. But he knows something about this game, and he's not planning on telling.“

Saihara shifted in this seat. That much he guessed himself.

„Anyways what _is_ he sharing with our dear Kaebae out there? And who's playing who?“

„Kaede isn't playing anyone!“ Saihara jumped defensively.

„Isn't she?“ Ouma's eyes glinted. „She's far more dangerous than she looks like, openly rebelling like that. And kinda dumb. Do you really buy all that crap?“

„If it wasn't for Kaede, we'd all still be fighting in the gym,“ Saihara insisted.

„But _really_ think about it. Do you really think that kind of sugary-sweet kindergarten mentality is good for the group in the long run?“ Despite Ouma's stupid grin and sing-song tone, the look in his eyes was serious, the same one he had when he ruthlessly dissected this gordian knot of a game in under five seconds. „Do you really think it's beneficial for a group of gladiators to form bonds before they start killing each other? Cuz that's what's gonna happen.“

„ Stop it. No one here is going to kill anyone.“

„Is that what you reeeally think? Is that why you welcomed me into your room with the sharp end of a key?“

„You're just trouble. How do I know you're not just trying to turn us on each others?“ Saihara shook his head, trying to ingore the unease that grew and took roots inside him like one of the ancient trees inside the school.

„Maybe,“ Ouma cupped his face in his hands. „I'm just a risk you'll have to take.“

„I'm going to sleep now, and you should be too. We have breakfast at eight.“ Saihara marched towards the door and opened it a crack.

„Love me a detective who cares about proper sleeping and eating habits,“ Ouma danced out of the room slowly, turning around to flash one last grin. „You know what happens next. Think about where you wanna be when it does.“

* * *

The next morning when Kaede woke up, she immediately knew where she was and what was happening, and that terrified her. She didn't want to get used to it. She _never_ wanted to get used to this place.

She resisted the urge to just go to the dining room, changed her shirt and fixed her hair. If she didn't stay put, who would?

Even though, a dark voice said in her head, it's been two days. Didn't she read somewhere that if a kidnapped person isn't found in two days they're usually as good as dead?

No. _No._ They _would_ get out. Today, Kaede promised herself. Something would happen today.

When she opened her door, to her surprise it wasn't Saihara waiting for her in the dormitory lobby. It was Hoshi – and she barely recognized him, because he didn't have his usual cap, and his curly brown hair stuck up on his head a bit like cat ears. It gave him a much less serious aura.

„Ah, good morning Akamatsu,“ Hoshi nodded in her direction. „Saihara sent me to tell you that,“ a little crease appeared between his eyebrows. „He's downstairs doing some reading.“

 _The library,_ Kaede realized. Something happened in the library. Her heart jumped, but she forced herself to smile as calmly as she could. „Thank you so much. Are you headed to the dining room?“

„Don't really see use in having breakfast together,“ Hoshi shrugged, but still led the way. „But it's not like I have better things to do.“

They walked to the school in silence, passing by Kiibo whose lights were beeping red and he distressedly asked whether any of them had a charger, and Tenko, who carried a lethargic Himiko on her back. The atmosphere was even more desperate than yesterday, if that was possible.

Hoshi paused in front of the dining room and hesitated. „Akamatsu. If I didn't make it clear before, you have my support.“

Kaede raised her eyebrows – he certainly hadn't made anything about himself clear in the past few days. „Thank you so much, Hoshi-kun. It means a lot to me.“

Hoshi gave a smile – a tiny, strained smile – but it gave Kaede the strength to open the door.

And she immediately froze.

The rest of the people sat around the table as usual, but no one was lounging casually or chatting, or even eating the untouched food in their plates.

And in the center of the table sat Monokuma, its red eye blinking menacingly and seemingly waiting for everyone to gather.

„Miss Akamatsu,“ Monokuma spoke when Kaede took her place. „I never took you for a tardy student.“

Kaede's mouth was a thin line. „What do you want from us now?“

„Not yet, not yet!“ Monokuma cackled. „One student is still absent.“

„Saihara!“ Kaede realized. She looked around the room, but really, Saihara was not there. Fear bubbled up in Kaede's stomach as she remembered that he went to the library again tonight – the library with the Monokuma door, the library where he expected to find the mastermind –

„It's a pity,“ Monokuma's head moved left and right, as if shaking in disappointment. „Saihara-kun seemed like such an attentive student. It would be a shame if someone was to kill him in the night..“

Was Monokuma messing with their heads again, or was it true? Could Saihara truly be – the word danced around Kaede's skull, refusing to be caught.

Just then, the door opened once again and Saihara stumbled into the room, breathing heavily as if he'd been running, mumbling a quick apology, and Kaede exhaled lighter than ever in her life.

„Looks like the ultimate detective is alive after all.“ Monokuma drawled, but it didn't seem surprised at all. „A shame. That means I'll have to hold my new speech after all.“

„What speech?“ Kaito said angrily. „Are you gonna have speeches every day? Cause it's not funny.“

„I had hoped,“ Monokuma ignored him. „That at least one of you would make use of the First blood perk. But sadly, you're all still alive and well, so I would like to present to you - the additional motive. This one is called _The final day._ “

„The final day?“ Iruma, who was the only one eating, scrunched up her nose. „What's that supposed to mean?“

„The First blood perk was the carrot. When the carrot doesn't work, you have to use the stick. To put it simply, The final day is the stick.“

„I gave you three days – I will give you no more.“ Monokuma went on. „If a murder does not occur by nighttime tomorrow, every student participating in the game will die.“

Kaede stared at Monokuma blankly, and the disbelief in the room was tangible.

„Die?“ Kaito repeated, spitting the word like a curse. „We will all…die?“

„You will all be executed for refusing to participate in class,“ Monokuma said simply, as if talking about the weather. „Don't you realize now that working together is pointless? You are strangers, neither allies or friends. You don't have to worry about each others.“

„We're not enemies either,“ Kaede jumped to her feet, but Monokuma's grin simply seemed to widen.

„Then you can all die together, as far as I'm concerned.“ It said. „Die together, or survive on your own. It's your call.“

_„SHUT UP!“_

Before anyone could register it, Kaito was jumping accross the table, shoving Monokuma to the floor and landing on it with a loud _clang._ Someone – perhaps Saihara – screamed, but not because of Kaito's yelling.

Kaito was frozen in the middle of pinning Monokuma to the ground with an expression of sheer panic on his face, and just a few milimeters away from his neck, coming out of Monokuma's extended paw, were four razor-sharp blades, gleaming in the morning sun.

„Unhand me, mister Momota,“ Said Monokuma, inching a blade closer and closer to Kaito until it almost grazed his skin. „And _never._ Attack your principal again.“

„What,“ hissed Kaito through his teeth. „ _are_ you?“

„I told you. I am Monokuma.“

The blades retracted and Kaito scooted back on all fours, his chest falling and rising rapidly.

„Don't be like Momota, kids.“ Monokuma warned as it glided out the door. „Now you've seen how you'll end if you don't make use of The final day. I'll leave you to discuss it.“

The door closed, and so did the last chance of that cursed game ending peacefully with no blood shed.

* * *

„Die.“ Kaede tested the bitter word on her tongue. „Are we really going to die? Is that the only choice?“

„Well, _finally_ she figures it out,“ Iruma slammed both her palms on the table. „Somebody give her a fucking nobel prize.“

„Someone might still come and rescue us.“ Said Kiibo quietly. He was evidently on low battery, blinking lazily and slurring his words.

„No one will ever come and rescue you,“ Maki hissed with unexpected vigour. „Stop counting on it.“

„Die fighting…“ Amami cupped his chin. „Or die from the time limit. This is our choice.“

„I don't want to die,“ Ouma tugged at Amami's sleeve tearfully, seeminig honestly distressed for the first time for all Kaede's known him. „Please, Amami-chan, tell my grandkids I loved them, put food on my family's table –„

„Shut up, peebrain!“ Iruma threw a slice of bread his way and missed gloriously.

„I'm lying,“ Ouma scoffed, but the tears he wiped on his sleeve were so convicing they would've tricked Kaede if they were coming from anyone else. „No one will be sad when I die, _duuh._ But I don't know if the same can be said for the rest of you. Don't you want to go home to your mommies and daddies?“

„What the hell did you say about my mom?“ Iruma stared daggers at him.

„Just that I'll be waiting in my room, all alone,“ Ouma jumped off his chair, swished his cape, and made his way for the exit. „Bye bye! Hope we meet in the next world!“

„Are you inviting me to come kill you?“

„What the hell, Iruma?“ Kaede crossed her arms. „You better not do anything shady.“

„I would never, c'moon, I was joking!“ Iruma waved her hands, suddenly panicky and wide-eyed. Kaede shook her head – they didn't have that much time.

Tomorrow at midnight.

„How interesting,“ Korekiyo mumbled, picking distractedly at their untouched slice of bread. „We're guinea pigs upon a table pushed into the very farthest corner of the lab.“

„Stop saying cryptic shit like that, man!“ Kaito frowned at Kiyo, shaking his head. „What are you, planning something, huh?“

„I'd never hurt anyone,“ Kiyo disappointedly bowed their head, as if they were used to it. „I only wish to observe. You need not fear me.“

Kaito shot an unconvinced look their way, and Korekiyo quickly excused themselves and hurried outside.

„Wait,“ Kaede called after them. „We still haven't decided on a plan!“

„Oh, for fuck's sake, stop with that.“ Iurma's head dropped to the table and banged audibly against the empty plate. „It's too late for that. I've been telling you since the beginning.“

„Don't you see?“ it was Maki. Her red eyes dug into Kaede's, staring at her with an odd emotion or perhaps lack thereof. „Your half-assed speeches don't work anymore. I hope you've found the hill you want to die on, Akamatsu.“

„No one's dying!“ Kaito slammed both his fists on the table, making glasses jingle. „I'll do something about it!“

Maki sneered, jumping off her chear and heading demonstratively for the exit. She paused at the door, turning towards Kaede and Kaito once again. „You do what you want, but don't dictate other people what to do with their deaths. Have that much dignity.“

„Harukawa, wait!“ Kaede called out, but Maki already slammed the door behind herself.

„I will be heading off too.“ Angie gave everyone one last patronozing look. „I want to prepare for the journey to the other world. Seek me if you want to relieve your soul.“

To Kaede's surprise, Tsumugi also excused herself politely, looking at no one in particular. „I have some things I want to think about. I'll see you all at dinner.“

Kaede stared at their backs desperately trying to come up with a way to get them to stay, but perhaps Maki was right. Perhaps there was nothing she could tell them to get them to stay anymore.

The atmosphere amongst the final few people who sat at the table was awkward to say at least. Saihara was seemingly deeply lost in thought, Iruma still had her face in the plate, and it was Amami who finally spoke.

„This is exactly what Monokuma wanted,“ he said gravely. „We've been puppets on strings all along.“

To Kaede's disappointment, he slowly stood up to go as well. She had expected him, with his quiet and mysterious knowledge, to solve this situation as well, but it seemed like the Final day was the last straw for him too. There was no right thing to do in this situation.

„I have just one last question,“ Amami adressed the mournful faces around the table. „I know this will sound strange, but do you…“

He frowned. „Do you feel like we've met before? Before all this happened, in our old lives.“

Kaede stared at him blankly, and he seemed disappointed when no one spoke up.

„Are you on crack?“ mumbled Iruma. „And where can I get some?“

„Forget it,“ Amami shrugged it off, but seemed distinctly disappointed as he headed out of the dining hall.

„Hell, we need to stop fighting about this. It's all the mastermind's fault,“ Kaito crossed his arms and uncrossed them. „No one do anything stupid, okay? I'll do something about this. I just dunno what yet.“

„What could _you_ possibly do for us now?“ Tenko glared at him across the table, even though even she didn't seem in the mood for fighting.

„You'll see!“ Kaito jumped out of his chair, heading confidently for the door. „You'll all see! I swear on the name Kaito Momota, I'll find a way out.“

The silence after he left was sour. Kaede wished she could believe him, but for all his spirit neither he or his name seemed reliable.

What now? Has everyone truly given up? Were they really going to die tomorrow evening, quietly and who knows where without even having fought in their last moments?

„Akamatsu-san,“ Saihara tapped her shoulder. „Do you want to take a walk?“

„Thank you so much, but I'm not really in the mood.“ She avoided looking at him. How could she? She had promised to protect him.“

„Akamatsu-san,“ Saihara stared at her pointedly. „While I was reading this morning, I found an interesting book in the library. I think you might want to check it out.“

Kaede looked around to see if anyone else had caught on the blatantly obvious hint, but no one left in the dining room seemed one bit interested in their conversation. Kaede nodded, and she and Saihara left quietly, as if abandoning a sinking ship.

„I have a plan,“ Saihara whispered.

* * *

„It's gone,“ Kaede stared at the mocking black and white surface of the Monokuma door.

They stared at the dial where they had so carefully spread the fingerprints powder the night before. Saihara observed it carefully through the magnifying glass, and then handed it to Kaede. And really – on some buttons, the thin layer of dust-like powder was still visible, but on some, it was partially or wholly gone. And on the first, round button that said **1** there was a – faint and messy – but it was definitely a new fingerprint.

„So you were right,“ Kaede said finally. It was a human fingerprint – not something a robot like Monokuma could've left. A living, breathing human. And there were currently only sixteen people walking aroud this school in plain sight, and Kaede knew their names, their faces, their fears and anxieties. Her stomach turned.

„Akamatsu-san,“ Saihara was crouching near the door, avoiding her gaze. „You can't tell anyone about this. Everyone hunting the mastermind would lead to chaos, and someone will die.“

„I know,“ Kaede's insides felt like an empty, botomless pit. „You said you had a plan.“

„I do,“ said Saihara. „But..“

„But?“

Saihara bowed his head. „We have a little more than a day before – before the time limit. I believe that the mastermind will come to the room before it happens, and I think I know a way to expose them. If we did that, I believe that we could stop the game somehow.“

„Do you really think that will work?“ Kaede propped her hands on her hips. „Do you think they'll spare us if we know who we are.

„I don't know, but I've noticed that a great deal of this game relies on ceremony. The dramatic announcements, the rules, the mystique of having Monokuma as their face instead of a living human. I believe that destroying the ceremony could throw the game off its tracks.“

Kaede tilted her head. „You're brilliant, you know that?“

Saihara shook his head a little. „It's just a shot in the dark. It's a big risk, but.. I decided I'm going to take it. It's better than just sitting around and waiting to die. I've decided on which side I want to be when it happens. I want to help you fight.“

Kaede stared at him with warmth in her chest – at quiet, timid Saihara who couldn't speak in front of a crowd and doubted his own ultimate – speaking like this, like there was something worth fighting for. It filled her with something. There was a something called hope, and it was small but stronger than anything Kaede felt in her life.

„I'm taking that risk with you, then.“

„Really?“ Saihara turned his head towards him and there was almost disbelief in his gaze when their eyes met briefly, for just a fraction of a second, but perhaps truly for the first time ever.

„Of course.“ Kaede smiled. „You're my friend.“

„Thank you,“ Saihara said in a small voice. He didn't look her in the eyes, but he didn't really need to.

* * *

Saihara had described their current situation almost perfectly – what everyone was doing could've been almost perfectly described as „sitting around and waiting to die.“  
  
Saihara disappeared to work on the details of their plan, and Kaede wandered through the school. While a fraction of hope now grew in her chest, the faces around her were vacant. She found Kiibo sitting slouched on the floor in what seemed to be battery-saving mode, red lights blinking lazily. Loud music boomed from Miu's warehouse, accompanied by the sound of crashing glass, and she passed by Angie who was trying to get Tsumugi to confess her sins before God.

Kaede frowned. Usually always accompanied by Himiko and a bright smile on her face, Tenko sat alone curled up on the floor near the old caffeteria and sniffling quietly. The Final day was getting to everyone, but Tenko crying on her own? Kaede quietly came over and sunk to the floor next to her.

„Tenko?“ Kaede said softly. „Are you alright?“  
  
It was a stupid question – of course she wasn't alright. But Tenko still raised her head, wiping her tears and flushing red.

„Don't worry about me, Akamatsu-san,“ she attempted a reassuring smile, but her lip quivered. „It'd be stupid to bother you with a selfish problem when all that is happening to us. And to you specifically.“ she bowed her head. „Tenko is sorry for not standing up for you.“

„Don't be silly,“ said Kaede. „And we've all got a whole bucket of problems, but no problem of yours is selfish. Tell me what's wrong?“

„It's just what Kaito said earlier. Just in passing. I told him to stop bugging me and Yumeno-san to join some stupid group of his and he said,“ Tenko shrugged, but her shoulders trembled. „That it's funny how I hate boys so much when I _used to be one myself._ “

Only now did Kaede realize that Tenko had taken off her trans flag pin, and there was a sad little hole in the fabric of her gi where it used to be, and Kaede suddenly wanted Kaito's head more than she wanted the mastermind's.

„Tenko,“ she gently took one of her hands to stop her from pulling on her braid. „I know I've just met you, but you're one of the prettiest, strongest, most amazing girls I've seen in my life. One of you is worth tens of thousands of guys like Kaito.“

Tenko sniffed again, but gave Kaede a little thankful smile.

„You know, I used to get mocked by boys like that too,“ Kaede shrugged. „Akamatsu the piano freak, Akamatsu the lesbian freak, ugly and fat Akamatsu. And I don't know if it means anything coming from me but –„

„It means _everything_ coming from you!“ Tenko's outbursts of energy seemed to be back and she squeezed Kaede's hand so forcefully her fingers went numb. „Tenko will kill any boy who mocked you with her own two hands.“

Kaede smiled „Right back at you.“

„Actually!“ Tenko suddenly seemed to have remembered something, reaching into the pocket of her skirt, fishing out a small plastic bag and frantically searching for something. She pulled out a small and obviously handmade pin in shades of pink and red. She handed it over to Kaede shyly. „You don't have to wear it if you don't want to, but -

Kaede pinned it to her vest before she could finish the sentence. „Let's show Kaito not to mess with us at dinner, okay?“

Tenko's eyes teared up again and she nodded fiercely, the bows on her head jumping up and down.

„Akamatsu-san?“ she asked, suddenly more serious. „Do you really still think we could be alright?“

Would it be a lie if she told her yes? Kaede thought of Saihara's plan, of the tiniest miracles of two girls sitting in the dark of a dusty cafeteria and holding hands.

„I know we will,“ she smiled.

* * *

If yesterday's dinner was awkward, today's was a disaster. When Kaede pushed the dining hall door open, she found less then half of the people present, and those who were there ate in grave silence.

Kirumi, Amami, Hoshi, Tenko, Himiko, Korekiyo. Kirumi was handing out plates of yesterday's leftovers, the look on her face professional as ever.

„Tojou-san, do you really feel like working after everything we've been through today?“ Kaede looked at Kirumi with concern. „We all could've helped.“

„With all due respect, a maid cannot just abandon her position when the situation turns dire,“ Kirumi's grey eyes were stone cold.

Kaede frowned. „But you're not just a maid. You're a human _being_.“

Kirumi's gaze hardened, but something almost like vulnerability flashed in them. „Let me keep my pride.“

Kaede remembered what Saihara had said about Kirumi, and ate in silence.

„Well, I suppose this is it,“ said Hoshi as he finished his meal. „The last supper.“

„Don't say that,“ Kaede nudged his shoulder. „We still have a whole day. Everything can change in a day.“

„As much as I appreciate it, Akamatsu,“ Hoshi shook his head softly. „There is no time left for idealism.“

„I'm going to end this game,“ Amami said suddenly, pushing his plate away and standing up.

The others stared blankly, taken aback. Amami was prone to saying odd things, but it was weird to hear such a confident and direct announcement from him. Especially after last night, Kaede thought.

„What do you mean, end this game?“ It was hard to tell, but Korekiyo seemed to have frowned underneath the mask.

„I've already decided. I know what I have to do, and I suppose I've known for a long time,“ Amami smiled one of his strange smiles again, but this time it seemed somewhat wistfull and distant. „Please don't ask me about it, but trust me, I will end this game before nighttime tomorrow.“

„Amami,“ Kaede's chest squeezed. „What are you talking about?“

„I'm going away to think for a while,“ he said instead of a reply. „But tell everyone this – it's not about outfoxing everyone in the game – it's about ending the game itself. That is the real goal. Don't forget it.“

Kaede watched with him slowly walk out with a heavy feeling in her heart, thinking about the cryptic message. She waited for a while for Saihara to show up, but he did not, so she went to bed. Deciding to take it as a sign that his plan is working, she slept well, full of faith in tomorrow.

* * *

„So, you bribed Iruma to make those movement-sensitive cameras for us...you bribed her with…with.“

Saihara shifted on his feet nervously. They'd ditched breakfast and were walking through the park, filled equally with dread and adrenalyne.

„Yes,“ he said awkwardly. „Unfortunately, it was the only thing that worked on her.“

„But really?“ Kaede cringed. „Both of us?“

„Yeah,“ Saihara shrugged. „Apparently, she's been working on a robot that plays Uno with you for years but all it does is shreds cards to bits, so I promised her we'd play Uno with her one day every week for the rest of our lives, unless we die tonight.“

„I'm starting to _hope_ we'll die tonight,“ Kaede huffed. „Why did _Iruma's_ lab have to be the first to open?“  
  
Iruma had been bragging about it since Monokuma arrived to explain the concept of ultimate labs early in the morning. Hers was located in a garden shed with various pipes and chimneys sticking out of it that looked like a pile of trash to Kaede, but she seemed to be so thrilled with it she forgot to make fun of people, even Saihara when he came to bargain.

„But she didn't complain much or even ask what we were doing with them,“ said Saihara relieved, „And she said my blueprints make sense.“

„You brought blueprints to Iruma?“ Ouma's voice suddenly came from somewhere above them. „You know she can't read, right?“

Kaede looked up, and Ouma gave a little wave. He was perched on a tree and replaced his tiny crown with a big thicket of branches and leaves that would maybe pass for camouflage in cartoons.

„Ouma!“ Kaede rolled her eyes. „Seriously, you have to stop spying.“

„I just thought you'd like to hear how the plans of our other brave heroes are coming along,“ Ouma flashed a cheshire grin. „Oh, intrigued now?“

„Stop goofing and tell us, or go away,“ Kaede stared at him flatly.

„Ugh fiiiiiiine, I'll tell if you insist!“ He reached down from the tree to flick the tip of Saihara's hat, earning an annoyed yelp. „Momota is cooking something. I've seen him snooping around and talking to people trying to get them to join him in who knows what. And as for Amami, well… I'll tell you if you tell me what _your_ plan is.“

Kaede stared daggers at him. He was the last person she trusted with their plan, but on the other hand, she was really curious about the plan Amami was so confident in. She almost opened her mouth to make some sort of a deal with him, when Saihara shook his head.  


„Ouma-kun, I'm ready to bet that you have no idea what Amami is doing either, and you're just trying to trick us into telling us your plan.“ he said with a hint of a smirk in his voice, surprising Kaede. He tended to stutter and converse through Kaede with almost everyone else. Who'd have thought he'd be up for banter with Ouma out of all people?

„Maybe so,“ Ouma said smugly. „Whatchu gonna do about it?“

„See you later,“ Kaede said sweetly, dragging Saihara away. Ouma promptly laughed as if he'd just heard the funniest joke in the world.

They had better to do today.

* * *

Setting up cameras in the library took a good portion of their day, as well as getting rid of Iruma who seemed somewhat attached to them now and promised to remember their promise if they don't die, much to Kaede's horror. But no one came to the library as they worked, and soon it was all set up – the motion sensor on the moving bookcase, the camera on it that was supposed to take a shot of the mastermind's face, and two more cameras that covered the exits, all connected to the tiny device in Saihara's pocket that would let them know when the motion sensor was activated.

They chose the dining room as their headquarters, as it had been completely empty all day. It was the most neutral ground in the school, and with the atmosphere as it was, no one wanted to step on each others' toes. They almost chose the classroom which was closer to the basement, but Saihara gave up on it – there was a large and very accessible air vent in it, and they all knew who was prone to listening in through them.

„I feel a bit like a movie detective,“ Kaede admitted when they settled there in the evening. „I mean, the situation couldn't be worse, but we're setting a real criminal trap and a stakeout!“

„Ah, well,“ said Saihara. „It's not as glamorous as in movies. Being a detective, I mean. But I bet you'd do a better job at it than I am.“

„Saihara!“ Kaede crossed her arms. „I don't want to hear anything like that ever again.“

He gave a small shrug.

„Listen, I really wanted to talk to you about it,“ Kaede moved another seat closer to him. „I don't want to sound pushy, but you should really be more confident. You _are_ the ultimate detective, and from what I've seen, you're pretty damn good at what you do.“

„But that's the thing,“ he said softly. „I shouldn't be the ultimate detective. I'm. Uh, I'm not even a real detective.“

„What do you mean?“ Kaede frowned.

„My uncle is a real detective. He runs an agency, and I used to help out there as an apprentice. Easy things, you know. Missing pets, cheating partners, background checks and stuff like that. One day I solved a murder case that I wasn't even supposed to read about completely by chance. It was a mistake, that's all.“

„Saihara, one doesn't just solve a murder _by chance!_ It's a big achievement and you should be proud of it.“

„But you see..“ he looked uneasy, as if he couldn't decide whether to continue his story or not.

„I've never been good with, you know. Words, and people. And eye contact. „ he said in a small voice. „And that murderer we caught. As they arrested him, he turned back and looked at me, straight in the eyes. I still see it every night. How he hated me, Kaede, he hated me more than anything else in the world.“

Saihara pulled his hat lower, perhaps without realizing. „And that's when everything got worse. Later I heard that this man killed someone out of revenge, the abuser of his sister. But I didn't know, I swear I didn't know. All I did was make someone hate me from the bottom of their soul. I was just fourteen, Kaede, I swear I had no idea.“

„It's not your fault.“ Kaede reached for his hand and squeezed it softly. „You were just a kid. You couldn't have known. What you did was uncover the truth, and I think it was very brave of you.“

„I think I'm afraid of the truth,“ Saihara admitted. „It's like.. sometimes truth really hurts more than lies do, you know.“

„Well, I trust you with the truth,“ Kaede gave a little smile. „And I trust you with the truth now.“

And it was a single, short moment of peace.

* * *

It was half an hour until nighttime when three things happened almost simultaneously.

First, loud music boomed through the entire school – a loud annoying sort of music that made it hard to concentrate and snapped Kaede and Saihara out of their slumber. Second – raised voices came from the hallway, at least four or five of them. Third – the alarm in Saihara's pocket went off, and they both jumped out of their chairs, running for the basement.

That was it. That was _it_ – they caught the mastermind red-handed! Kaede never felt like that in her life, she was sure of it. Hope and despair all at once, her heart ready to jump out of her chest.

But on the staircase to the basement, they ran into a group of people blocking it. Saihara attempted to elbow his way through them, but Kaito caught him firmly by the shoulders.

„Woah there,“ Kaito quirked an eyebrow. „Why in such a hurry, you two?“

„Let him go,“ Kaede attempted to go through him. „We can't explain right now!“  


„Can't explain?“ Kaito seemed confused. „Well, anyway, I told you I'd find a solution and I found one.“ He gestured towards the rest of his group.

There was Gonta, looking oddly serious. Angie, with the same eerie smile on her face. Himiko and Tenko, who looked very annoyed to be there.

„I've been collecting volunteers, you know, the people who would be useful in a fight,“ Kaito exlained proudly. „After the time limit goes off, we'll force the mastermind out of hiding and challenge him to a fight! We've been patrolling the school all evening. Man, the mastermind doesn't stand a _chance_!“

„The mastermind is in the library _right now,_ “ Kaede elbowed past him, not even bothering to point out every single one of the many flaws of his plan. She and Saihara ran forward, and the confused group trotted behind them, with Saihara giving a quick explanation of what he and Kaede had done.

The basement was empty as ever, and the library door stood closed and ominous in the dark. Which meant that the mastermind – their captor, their supposed god – was still in there. Kaede's hand hovered above the doorknob.

Sometimes one sight changes everything – one single image burned into your life forever, changing its entire course. Seeing, experiencing, feeling for the first time. Kaede could try a thousand times, but she would never be able to describe the feeling of pushing the door open and stepping into the darkness.

* * *

„Hey, who turned off the lights?“ Kaito complained, bumping into Kaede's shoulder.

„Didn't you say that the mastermind was in the library?“ asked Himiko. „I can't hear a single soul.“  


„Why is the floor slippery?“

Kaede finally felt the light switch underneath her fingers and flicked it on.

„Oh god,“ said Kaito.

Sometimes one sight changes everything – one single image burned into your life forever, changing its entire course. Seeing, experiencing, feeling for the first time. Kaede could try a thousand times, but she would never be able to describe the feeling of turning the lights on and stepping into the light.

On the dusty wooden floor right in front of the moving bookcase, now firmly shut and innocent, the corpse lay curled up on its side in a messy pool of sticky blood. His hand outstretched towards the door, as if he'd been reaching for something and his sightless eyes still wide open, the last ghost of Rantaro Amami's mysterious smiles still danced on his lips.


	3. CHAPTER ONE: DEADLY LIFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: for those who don't know already, even though this still technically follows the canon plot for now, the culprit is not the same as in the game ;--)

CHAPTER 2

* * *

_On the dusty wooden floor right in front of the moving bookcase, now firmly shut and innocent, the corpse lay curled up on its side in a messy pool of sticky blood. His hand outstretched towards the door, as if he'd been reaching for something and his sightless eyes still wide open, the last ghost of Rantaro Amami's mysterious smiles still danced on his lips._

And seconds passed in dreadful silence.

Seconds passed and one by one the other six bumped into Kaede, trying to peek over her shoulder.

Seconds passed and Kaede's knees buckled.

Seconds passed and Amami didn't stand up.

„What the hell!“ Kaito was the first one to speak, his face frozen in a grimace. „What the hell happened here?“

„It's Amami,“ said Himiko quietly. Tenko just stared at the scene in disbelief, her mouth wide open.

„Why is there so much blood,“ Gonta's lip trembled. „Is he… is he going to…“

The silence returned and became opressive. No one was brave enough to say it, but they knew. They all knew.

„He's dead,“ Maki's voice mercilessly shattered the silence, appearing out of nowhere. Kaede didn't realize when she joined them, but she elbowed her way into the library and crossed the room, stopping just in front of the pool of blood that surrounded Amami's head.

„Dead?“ Gonta covered his mouth in disbelief.

„We don't know that! Somebody check his pulse!“ said Tenko fiercely, but didn't move forward to do it.

Kaede stared at the body, rooted to the floor, trying to move but found that she couldn't. Every second felt like an eternity as she took all of it in – the blood, the smell, the _desperation_ of it. The desperation on the faces around her. Unable – no, refusing – to believe.

And then slowly, to everyone's surprise, Saihara was the first one who moved. He took a deep breath, and shakily put on the pair of black gloves he wore on his belt. Something else flashed in his palm as he carefully knelt down next to the body. He put the mirror in front of Amami's mouth and hopefully waited a few seconds.

Then he turned his head back towards the group, and shook his head.

Rantaro Amami – the mysterious Amami who knew more than he was telling, Amami who spoke first and always gently nudged the situation in the right direction from the sidelines. Amami and his strange warnings, but also Amami who worried about his sisters, who was stranded just as lost and alone in this world as they all were, if not infinitely more.

He was dead.

Kaede's eyes found Saihara.

But….

Why did he die _here?_

When did the music stop? And surely nighttime should've started by now. So where was Monokuma?

Was the mastermind… gone?

„The killing game has started,“ Maki proclaimed without a hint of emotion in her voice. She stared straight at Amami's open eyes, and her quiet voice didn't as much as quiver.

„Or not,“ Kaede forced herself a bit closer, even as her legs became heavier and heavier with each step she took. „What if the game just ended?“

Most faces around her were confused, but something clever glinted in Maki's eyes. „So that's what you think, huh Akamatsu?“

„It's a possibility that we can't ignore,“ Kaede raised her chin high.

Maki gave what could almost be a smirk. „Welcome to the real world.“  


„Excuse me,“ Tenko bolted over, eyes darting from Kaede to Maki. „The rest of us are a bit lost here.“

„What we're saying is,“ Kaede faced the group. „There's a chance we can't ignore that. That Amami was the mastermind.“  


With those words, the bell finally sounded. But not the usual bed that bid them good night – it was a different one, four melodical, almost cheerful chimes so unwelcome on this gruesome scene.

_Bing, bong, bing bong!_

„A body has been discovered!“ Monokuma's voice sounded through the school, the voice of a teacher pleasantly surprised with exam results. „Students, please gather in the library in the basement.“

The sound of bells still rang in Kaede's ears.

Maki shrugged. „Looks like the game is still afoot.“ She jumped away from the corpse where Saihara still sat, now shining a small flashlight into Amami's eye, desperately looking for what he would never find. Kaede gently pulled him to his feet and led him away.

„But…Amami!“ Kaito waved his hands from the corpse to the corner of the room and back. „She said that the mastermind was Amami! It's over now! He's dead, damnit!“

_„Ding dong that's wrong!“_

When they turned around, Monokuma stood in the doorway, and Kaede knew she was imagining it, but it was almost like its metal face shifted with malice.

„Rantaro Amami,“ it moved towards them slowly, „The ultimate _who cares,_ is a victim. Nothing more, nothing less.“

„But no one else was in the library,“ Saihara pointed at the moving bookcase, which seemed to almost mock them now, silent in its wall. „And how did he know to look _there?_ “

„How did _you_ know to look there, mister Saihara?“ Monokuma tilted its head. Kaede could see a few puzzled looks from people who didn't know about the door yet, and clenched her teeth.

„Isn't Saihara a detective?“ Himiko squinted at him. „Do you know who killed him?“

„I don't know,“ Saihara was fidgeting with his hat again, all the composition he'd mustered threatening to disappear. „I don't know, okay, I'm sorry, I-„

„It's okay,“ Kaede gave a little smile. „No one's expecting you to guess right away.“

„The pictures,“ Saihara jumped. „It's possible that we caught the killer on one of our cameras!“  


„Cameras?“ Gonta looked around. „There are cameras here?“

Just as Kaede opened her mouth to explain, the rest of the people barged into the room. Watching as they noticed Monokuma, and then the blood and the corpse, their faces falling apart one by one, Kaede felt like an outsider observing it in slow-motion. Somebody was crying. Tsumugi threw up into the thrashcan. Iruma nudged Amami's corpse with her foot, earning a bunch of disapproving looks. Finally, after a long while, all was silent.

„Where's Kiibo?“ asked Kaede.

„It seems like his battery power has fallen to zero,“ Korekiyo bowed their head. „He fell dormant and we cannot wake him up.“

„How can you all be so chill when Amami is dead!“ Ouma sunk to his knees, pulling on his hair in a way that was just slightly too dramatic to be genuine.

„Dunno how to break it to you, but no one is exactly chill,“ Kaito crossed his arms.

„My beloved Amami-chan was killed!“ Ouma pounded his fists on the floor. „Nay, he was _murdered_!

„Well, this is ironic, isn't it?“ Hoshi remarked sadly.

„What is ironic?“ Tenko narrowed her eyes.

„Remember how Amami said he was going to end the game?“ Hoshi shrugged. „And in the end, his death is what started it.“

Kaede remembered Amami last night, his sad but resolute face as he left the dining room. _Please don't ask me about it, but trust me, I will end this game before nighttime tomorrow._

„Last night at dinner, Amami said he had a plan for ending the game,“ Kaede explained. „But he wouldn't tell anyone about it. He said he was going away to think for a while.“

„And check out what good thinking brought him,“ Iruma scowled.

„Enough,“ Kirumi hissed sternly and Kaede felt complied to stop arguing, as if she was being scolded by a particularly stern teacher. „Enough squabbling. What is the meaning of all this?“

A hollow laughther came from Monokuma, and Kaede's stomach turned. She'd almost forgotten it was there at all.

„An explanation has already been given.“ Monokuma said simply. „One of the students in this room murdered Rantaro Amami. And according to the rules of the First blood perk, that student may now graduate. Will the blackened who killed Amami please raise their hand?“

The word _blackened_ had a heavy, terrible ring to it, and reminded Kaede of what Saihara had said about the game relying on ceremony. Fifteen pairs of eyes darted suspiciously around the room, but no one raised, or even moved their hand.

„Come on,“ Monokuma urged. „Send off your graduating classmate with a warm farewell! Dont be afraid, I won't break my own rule. Raise your hand, blackened!“

Perhaps only because of the word _blackened_ and the premonition of disaster it brought, no one moved. Monokuma waited another moment, and then seemed to sign metalically.

„I see how it is. This class has no need for the First blood perk.“ The red light in its right eye glimmered. „You would rather do a class trial. Very well, then. A class trial we shall have.“

„ _What the hell_?“ Kaito grimaced, but didn't seem to dare to approach Monokuma after witnessing its claws. „We don't want a stupid class trial!“

„Is this your way of taking responsibility for the murder, then?“ asked Monokuma sweetly.

„Of course the hell not!“ Kaito shook his head defensively.

„Step forward,“ Maki pointed at the corpse and bared her teeth in a way that wasn't nice at all. „Whoever did this, say it. Don't drag the rest of us with you.“

But no one did.

How rotten this world was.

„Then, class, I give you your first group assignment,“ Monokuma clanked its paws together. „Commence your investigation. Interview your classmates. Investigate the crime. Uncover the truth. I will give you,“ it paused. „One hour.“

Uncover the truth? What could _truth_ even be in this whole conundrum of horrors? In the room she searched so many times, full of faces who were now almost familiar, Kaede felt more lost than ever.

„Do we have to touch the body?“ Tsumugi asked squeamishly.

„How else will you investigate a murder?“ there was almost a note of enjoyment in its voice at how distressed they all were that woke something inside Kaede up, something she almost forgot to feel.

Anger.

„Wait a minute,“ she crossed her arms.

„Oh?“ Monokuma tilted its head.

Kaede remembered Amami. She remembered him the first time in the gym, and other times in the dining hall. How he spoke to Monokuma without showing fear, taking what he had the right to know.

„We will investigate,“ Kaede clenched her teeth to stop her voice from shaking. „Under two conditions.“

„What makes you think you can give me conditions?“ Monokuma's voice was dangerously amused.

„Won't be a very interesting game if we all refuse to play.“

Monokuma laughed, that same terrible, hopeless noise. „Seems like mister Amami's spirit speaks from beyond the grave. Tell me, what are your conditions?“

„One,“ said Kaede. „The investigation isn't fair if everyone can't participate. Kiibo needs a charger, and enough time to look around the crime scene after he wakes up.“

Monokuma stood in silence, considering it. „Alright. I will allow it.“

„Two. I need you to develop a photograph for me.“

„A photograph? How interesting.“

„Will you do it?“ Kaede did not look away this time.

„Very well.“ Monokuma agreed.

„Saihara, could you give me the cameras?“ Kaede turned around, giving a small smile despite the feeling that roared inside her chest. She knew it now, the name of this game.

Saihara nodded, and quickly went to collect them from around the room. Kaede placed them into Monokuma's hands, flinching when her finger briefly brushed against the cold, sticky metal.

„See you all at the class trial.“ Said Monokuma ceremoniously. „And from the bottom of my heart, I wish you _luck_.“

And with that the principal departed, and once again they were alone in this world.

* * *

„Okay guys,“ Ouma rolled up from the floor, the expression of anguish gone and replaced with a foul little smile. „Let's get going!“  


„Where do we even start?“ Gonta sniffled quietly. „All this too much.“

„Is there anyone here who knows how to examine a body?“ Hoshi propped his hands on his hips.

Slowly, almost hesistantly Saihara raised his hand. Blood still shone dark on his gloves and knees.

Everyone stared at him silently as he approached the corpse for the second time. Kaede pressed her mouth as she noticed his shoulder shaking.

„I'll help you,“ she offered, crouching down next to him. Saihara gave her a small thankful look, and she tried not to show the palette of dark feelings that swirled inside her when she saw the dead boy's face from up close. A feeling so new, and yet so close to the feeling of that funeral so many years ago. The feeling of dread and desperation. This was the first time Kaede was eye to eye with something dead.

„Wait,“ Angie spoke for the first time. This was the first time Kaede saw her face devoid of its usual smile, and it was surprisingly solemn and serious. „We should pray for him before we investigate him like a… like a _thing._ “

„Pray for him?“ Iruma spat. „We only have an hour!“

„Just a minute of silence,“ Angie clasped her hands together. „Please.“

„I agree,“ Korekiyo said softly. „Who knows were we would be without him. We should pay our respects.“

Angie urged people to form a circle around the corpse, and reluctantly they followed, eager to be done with it. Tsumugi had her eyes firmly shut.

„Amami-san,“ Angie turned her eyes heavenwards. „You were wise and brave, and left us too soon. But God invited you to God's kingdom, and fear not God's voice. Life is but a stop on the road to eternity.“

Kaede bowed her head, unnerved by that way of thinking, but also envious in a way. How could Angie say something like that in this room of people who, more than anything in the world, wanted to live? Wanted to live enough to fight with their nails and teeth? But Angie merely smiled into the distance.

„May you find peace,“ said Korekiyo so silently that perhaps only those near them heard it. „And I hope to get to know you better in some other lifetime.“ They kneeled down and closed Amami's eyes. If it wasn't for all the blood and violence, he could've been merely asleep.

„Alright, can we get on with it now,“ Iruma looked around. „This is really giving me the heebie-jeebies.“

„Oh?“ Ouma grinned. „Could it be grief you're feeling, Iruma-chan?“

„Shut up, Ratass!“ Iruma was sweating profusely. „If anyone's suspicious here, it's you! We all know you've been stalking Amami like some kinda little creep! I'd bet on my life you killed him!“

„Woah, people,“ Kaito jumped between them. „You're _both_ super suspicious, so jot that down!“

„How do we know it's not _you?_ “ Iruma stuck her tongue out at him.

„Would you _stop it_ already and work?“

All three of them jumped, searching for the source of the yell, and startled when they realized it was Saihara. Little timid Saihara, who'd never once raised his voice for all they've known him.

„You want to do the opposite of what Monokuma wants?“ Saihara went on with a new sort of determination. „Then we need to have a serious investigation and trust each others. So stop throwing accusations and start working.“

„But,“ Iruma scrunched up her face. „Isn't investigating, like. The _opposite_ of trusting each others?“

„Depends on what kind of a detective you are. You won't get anywhere by spinning around this room. We need to exchange information, collect evidence and combine our talents. We don't have the luxury of distrusting each others.“

After a second passed and he realized what he said, Saihara's ears went red and he looked away.

„Oh my god, he has a voice? He speaks? Why did no one tell me?“ Ouma proclaimed mockingly, but winked in Saihara's direction. He recieved another nod or two.

„You really are a detective,“ Kaede smiled at him. „Let's do this, then.“

„He said _exactly_ what I was going to say,“ said Kaito somewhat fondly, and Kaede remembered something.

„Amami… he said something before he left last night. He said to me to tell everyone this.“ Kaede faced the people around her, her fated enemies, the lost makeshift detectives. „He said, _it's not about outfoxing everyone in the game, it's about ending the game itself. That is the real goal.“_

„Let's solve this, then!“ Tenko balled her fists. „Tenko won't let anyone die for nothing!“

„Not the mood I was expecting,“ an icy voice came from the doorway. Monokuma was back, holding something underneath its arm, and walked up to Saihara, handing him a thin black file. „But I'm glad you're all finally getting into it. Here's a present for working so hard.“

„But we haven't done anything yet,“ said Saihara.

„No? But one of you has done a wonderful job.“ Monokuma stepped over the body, and with that it was gone again.

* * *

„It just says, _The Monokuma file._ “ Saihara studied the cover. „Should I open it?“

„Just do it already!“ someone from the crowd urged, and Saihara glanced at his watch. They'd already wasted almost fifteen minutes.

He carefully opened the file for everyone to see. There were only two pages – some text, and a single photograph of Amami. On the picture he had an easy smile, and it was surprising how alive that piece of paper was compared to the cooling corpse in front of them. So, so alive.

„Do you want me to read it?“ Kaede offered, but Saihara shook his head _. I can do it._

„The victim's name is listed as Rantaro Amami,“ Saihara read. „Height, 179 centimeters. Weight, sixty nine kilograms. Chest size eighty two centimeters. Blood type B. Ultimate talent unknown.“

Kaede looked down at Amami's still face. Described in numbers and words, as an object that had never lived, laughed, felt.

„The body has one old injury, a leg fracture that never healed correctly, which is approximately one year old, as well as scarring on the right arm that seems at least a few years old. No other known medical issues.“ he went on. „The body was discovered in the library. The estimated time of death is 9:10 pm. The victim was subjected to blunt force trauma on the back of the skull that resulted in cranial fractures and quick death. No other recent injuries detected.“

That was it. It told a lot, but it also told nothing. Saihara set it down and shook his head.

„He's dead,“ Tsumugi said again, though everyone knew this, terribly, terribly knew this now. „This means it's real. Amami is dead.“

„I have to tell you all something,“ said Saihara. „I'll tell you this because I've decided that we have to trust each others.“

And so he did. He told them all about discovering the moving bookcase, about the suspicion that the mastermind was amongst them, about his and Kaede's plan. Kaede felt oddly like she had betraye them all.

„So that's the photo you asked them to develop,“ said Hoshi, unsurprised. „You think you may have caught the killer on camera.“

„Woooow, I'd never suspect that those two would do something sneaky on their own,“ said Ouma flatly. „What's up with Akamatsu's speeches about doing everything together?“

„Not this again,“ Saihara flashed him an annoyed look, and Ouma feigned swooning.

„So this is the boring crap you used my cameras for?“ Iruma complained. „I thought you would at least like uhhhh –„

„Um okay so basically,“ Ouma cut her off. „Can we start already?“

It was time. There was no dancing around it anymore. It was time to dance with the truth.

* * *

„It seems like the Monokuma file was right,“ Saihara carefully lifted Amami's head and turned it around. „Blunt force trauma.“

Kaede thought she was going to be sick once she was finally face to face with the wound. The back of Amami's pretty green head was a bloody mess, soaking into the carpet. Kaede could tell where he'd been hit with something, but not much else.

„Let's see if it was right about the other thing, too,“ Saihara muttered. He took Amami's right hand and rolled the sleeve up. Kaede felt like it was out of place, or even disrespectful to do so, but swallowed that feeling down. There was no time to be gentle.

The Monokuma file was correct. The length of Amami's right arm was red and scarred in a violent and strange way. Chemical burns? The bracelets on his hand jingled as Saihara inspected it. On his wrist, right where the scarring stopped, there was a small tattoo. It was so subtle it was unnoticable underneath all the jewelry – just two letters. _R.R._

„R. R.?“ asked Gonta. „What's that mean?“

„R as in Rantaro, maybe?“ Kaede frowned. „And the other R.. for someone else perhaps?“

Saihara rolled Amami's other sleeve up as well.

„Why are you taking so looong?“ Iruma complained. „You gonna take his pants off too, hatman?“

„I don't trust the Monokuma file to offer complete information,“ Saihara frowned. „See?“

There was another tattoo on Amami's left arm, bigger and right in the middle of his forearm – a skull with a flower peeking out of one of its eye sockets. It was an ugly unsettling tattoo, but common enough. Saihara rolled his sleeve back down, and set his arm back down. The sight of peeling black nail polish from yesterday made Kaede's throat squeeze.

Saihara begun going through Amami's pockets and the satchel still loosely slung around his shoulder.

„Isn't this kinda wrong?“ Tenko, who was hovering nearby, crossed her arms. „I feel like we're stealing.“

„Aw, he won't miss it,“ Ouma smiled good-naturedly.

„There could be important evidence,“ Saihara explained, albeit with a hint of guilt in his voice. He collected Amami's belongings into a neat pile at his side – the room key. A paperback copy of a Jules Verne novel. A pack of mint chewing gum. A comb. The golden compass that Saihara inspected closely.

„This is really finely made,“ he said. „And very expensive, I think. Has anyone seen it around before?“

Kaede shook her head. It was a lie, but remembering how vulnerable Amami looked that night, how desperate, she couldn't bear to mention it.

„Something is engraved on the inside,“ Saihara squinted. „ _FROM R.R. TO R.A. EVER UPWARD._ “

„R.R. again,“ Kaede noticed. „To R.A. To Rantaro Amami?“

„Could be,“ Saihara carefully returned it into Amami's pocket, perhaps sensing that it was an important thing he'd have liked to be buried with. Would Amami ever even be buried?

„Okay, so the file was correct, and we found a lot of knick-knacks,“ Maki was looming above them, studying them with an emotion Kaede couldn't quite identify. „But do we know anything new. Come on, _detective._ “

„Uh, well, here's what I think.“ Saihara readjusted his hat. „If we look at where he died, near the bookcase, we can assume that he was reaching for the Monokuma door, and was attacked from behind. And look at this.“

He was pointing to Amami's cane that lay on the carpet near him.

„The handle is a bit bloody, as if he tried to use it. The Monokuma file said _quick death,_ but not instant death. I think he may have tried to stand up after he was struck, but died before he could do it.“

A new sort of dread settled in Kaede. She had simply assumed that Amami had died on the spot. But the thought of him suffering, laying in the pool of blood, scrambling to stand up made her sick. A frightened, clumsy death.

„So you think he saw his attacker?“ asked Maki, unaffected by this fact.

„Could be,“ Saihara shrugged. „This is all I can tell.“

„Alright,“ Maki turned away. „I'll be off now. There's something I want to check out on my own.“

„On your own?“

„I want to do some investigating by myself as well,“ said Ouma.

„We've got less than half an hour,“ Kaede agreed. „Maybe we should scatter and investigate as much as we can. Cover all the places you think might be important.“

„Where will we meet?“ Asked Korekiyo, tinkering with something on one of their watches.

„I suppose Monokuma will take care of that,“ Hoshi gave a sigh.

With that, most people headed out. Only Kaede and Saihara remained in the library, as well as Tsumugi, Iruma, Kirumi and Hoshi.

„What do we do now?“ Kaede whispered to Saihara. She didn't want to admit it, but she didn't want to spend any more time next to Amami's body.

„I think we should talk to everyone,“ Saihara suggested. „You know, collect alibies.“

„See, spoken like a true detective,“ she nudged him up. „Let's go, then.“

But she felt strangely guilty as they left, leaving Amami alone to go stiff and cold on the dusty library floor. _No need to be,_ said a small voice in her mind. _You'll see him again in your dreams, again and again._

* * *

„Where was I when the murder happened?“ Iruma stared at Kaede as if she'd just asked her the sum of two and two. „Duuh, I was in the warehouse, having myself a little party with my pal Hoshi. Right Hoshi?“ she yelled, even though Hoshi was standing right next to her.

„No such thing happened,“ Hoshi assured. „We _were_ both in the warehouse tonight, but I was reading a book while Iruma was attempting to fix herself a drink.“

„I was _so close_ to making methanol in my lab tonight, _so close my dude._ “ Iruma shook her head.

„What concerns me is,“ Kirumi quietly slid over. „Why did the culprit not step forward and graduate? Why make it harder for themselves?“

„I don't know,“ said Kaede. „But with how Monokuma acted, I would've been scared too.“

„Well, good fucking job to them, because now we also have to do this class trial thing,“ Iruma scoffed. „Woot woot.“

„If you were going to ask for my alibi as well, Akamatsu-san,“ said Kirumi politely, „I was with Shirogane-san and Shinguji-kun. We spent the majority of today cleaning the basement along with some other people to calm our nerves.“

„Cleaning?“ Iruma looked at her, bewildered. „To calm your nerves.“

„It's very therapeutical.“ Kirumi nodded wisely. „Unlike going blind from methanol fumes.“

„You said _some other people_ ,“ asked Saihara. „Who else was with you?“

„Momota-kun and Kiibo-kun. Momota-kun left around two hours before the incident, saying that he has to meet up with someone, and Kiibo-kun's battery ran out soon afterwards. The four of us brought him to his room and stayed with him.“

„So you have solid alibis,“ Kaede nodded. „Momota went to meet with those four who were going to fight the mastermind or something, right?“

„I guess we'll have to ask one of them,“ Saihara looked around, but none of them were to be seen.

„One more thing, Akamatsu-san,“ Kirumi stared at Kaede intensely. „You believe that the mastermind hides among us, which would mean that there are two untrustworthy individuals in our group – Amami-kun's killer, _and_ the mastermind. But what if they're the same person?“

Kaede tilted her head. How hadn't she considered it before?

„I think we all know that Amami-kun knew many things about the mechanics of this game,“ Kirumi cupped her chin. „Perhaps the mastermind wanted to eliminate him because he was posing a threat to them.“

„That's certainly a solid theory,“ Hoshi leaned against the moving bookcase. „If the mastermind and the killer were the same person, they could've just walked out through the Monokuma door, hid in the secret room and walk out when other people came in. And you know, blend with the group. We'd be none the wiser in our panic.“

Kaede flinched as she remembered how Maki suddenly appeared in the room when they discovered the body, and how unnoticable she was when she wanted to be.

„Oh, well I'm an idiot!“ Saihara suddenly jumped, going towards the moving bookcase and pulling it open. „Akamatsu-san and I re-applied the white powder to the opening mechanism shortly before the murder! We should be able to tell whether the mastermind used the door or not!“

But the excitement was short-lived, replaced by disappointment. The thin layer of white powder was still there, untouched.

„So no one went through,“ Hoshi shrugged. „Looks like we have two enemies after all,“

Saihara let the bookcase close, disappointed. Tsumugi quietly sniffled. Hoshi's words hung heavy in the air.

_After all, we always have enemies._

* * *

Kaede and Saihara saw light coming from the game room, so that's where they went next. It was close to the library after all, and it was possible that the killer hid there as they discovered the body, and its rear enterance was relatively close to the library's.

Inside they found Gonta, Kaito and Himiko. The first three were in the middle of a heated conversation

„Ah, Kaede and Shuichi!“ Kaito exclaimed when he saw them, spreading his arms. „Thank god you're here. We want to explain ourselves, so you don't hear it from someone else.“  
  
„Ah yes,“ Saihara inched away from Kaito who looked like he was about to give more of his famous shoulder shaking and patting. „We were about to ask you –„

„Well, since I promised to do something about it, I thought to myself, what can I do? And the stars told me Kaito,“ he paused dramatically. „You can't do it alone. So I went around the school today, collecting volunteers to fight the mastermind with me.

„And that was Gonta, Tenko, Himiko and Angie, right?“ Kaede looked around. Gonta and Himiko were there, but Tenko and Angie were gone. „And what did you do then?“

„We gathered around two hours before nighttime,“ Kaito pressed a finger to his forehead, as if in concentration. „We met up in the dormitory, and divided into groups. I went with Gonta, and the girls went together. We patrolled for two hours, me and Gonta inside, and the girls outside. When we heard the noise, we met up. We took, eh, walkie talkies from the warehouse. And that's where we ran into you guys.“

„And did you see Amami while you were patrolling?“

„Yes!“ Gonta nodded enthusiastically. „Gonta saw him in the hallway near the bathrooms a little before..“ he trailed off. „He was going to the basement. He had a scary expression. Gonta was worried, but Amami-kun said he didn't need help.“

„Thank you Gonta, that's very helpful,“ Kaede tried to give a comforting smile, and then turned to Himiko. „Did you see anything strange outside?“

„Not a thing,“ Himiko shook her head. Her arms were crossed like she'd been sulking, and Kaede thought it might've been _her_ raised voice she'd heard from the hallway.

„But I wanna know what Saihara thinks,“ Himiko looked up from underneath the brim of her witch hat. „He's the ult detective, right?“

„I, well,“ Saihara scrambled for words, and then shrugged. „I don't know yet, but I'm working on it.“

„Take a guess,“ Himiko demanded. She was as flat as always, but she seemed strangely insistent.

„I really don't want to point fingers now,“ Saihara excused himself. „It's nearly time. We have to go on.“

„Good luck,“ Said Himiko, the bell atop her hat giving a little jingle. „Detective or not, no one believes you if you can't say what you think.“

* * *

„But Angie-san!“ a muffled voice came from behind the corner. „How do I tell-„

„Hello,“ said Kaede. „Mind if we just ask a few questions?“

Tenko and Angie stood in the nook in the basement where a couple of old desks were stored, and seemed to have been whispering until they saw Kaede and Saihara.

„Oh, Akamatsu-san!“ Tenko exclaimed. „Are you well?“

„As well as I can be right now,“ Kaede shifted on her feet. „You guys were patrolling the school grounds with Himiko before…you know, right?“

„Yes, yes,“ Angie nodded. „Momota-kun approached me in the afternoon, saying that he needed a holy woman for his quest. But we didn't find anything interesting, I'm afraid.“

„Of course, I didn't really wanna go,“ Tenko tugged on her braid. „But I had to protect my friends! If you need, Tenko will fight the mastermind with her _fists!_ “

„I didn't know fists were involved in Aikido?“

„ _Neo-aikido,_ Saihara!“ Tenko huffed. „Try to keep track.“

„Thank you, Tenko,“ Kaede squeezed her hand. „Have you seen where the others went?“

Tenko hummed. „Harukawa-san was in the game room, but she went upstairs a minute ago. So did Shinguji and Ouma.“ She frowned. „Ouma was cackling about something. I bet he's up to no good.“

And up to no good he was.

* * *

Ouma was sitting on the bannister atop the staircase and swinging his legs, as if he'd been waiting for them. He seemed to be in a good mood, and Kaede wondered whether his investigation, whatever it was, had been a success.

„If it isn't the detective duo!“ He shot a grin at them. „Bonnie and Clyde! Jessie and James!“ he put a finger to his lips. „Can I be Meowth?“

„Ah, well, we wanted to ask you a few questions,“ Saihara ignored him.

„An investigation from the ultimate detective himself? Hold me, Akamatsu, I might swoon!“  
  
„Well, anyway,“ Saihara fixed his hat again, even though there was nothing to be fixed. „Where were you at nine?“

„At nine, let me think..“ he snapped his fingers. „Well of course, I was in the library, smashing Amami's head!“

Saihara and Kaede stared at him without a hint of amusement, and he let out a weird little nasal laugh that was different from his usual forced laughter.

„One more thing, Ouma,“ Said Saihara in his no-nonsence voice, that Kaede wasn't used to seeing, but Ouma apparently was. „You know the vent shutter that connects the classroom on the ground floor and the library? You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?“

Ouma sighed disappointedly, as if he'd been expecting the question.

„Of course I _could_ get into the library through the vent, I'm not an amateur,“ he shrugged. „But before you ask, it'd be impossible for me to get back out that way. Even if I could scale the bookcase, which I can because I'm miraculously flexible and nimble, going back up that way requires the only talent in this world I lack.“  
  
„Which is?“ asked Kaede.

„Height, you buffoons,“ Ouma huffed. „I couldn't reach the vent shutter again.“

Oh well, that was believable enough.

„So you were alone, then?“ said Saihara.

„Maybe,“ Ouma smiled enigmatically. „Or maybe not.“

„Are you _trying_ to make this hard for us?“ Kaede was growing increasingly annoyed with him.

„Yea.“  


Saihara opened his mouth to say something else, and if Kaede hadn't dragged him away, he might've stood there bantering with Ouma for the rest of the time limit. He really needed to get a hobby.

* * *

Maki appeared out of the dark like a shadow, blocking Kaede's way, but Kaede didn't give her the satisfaction of shouting out. But Saihara did, giving a little yelp and jumping a good meter back.

„What are you doing here?“ Maki cocked her head. They were all standing on the staircase that led to the upper floor.

„We could ask you the same question,“ said Kaede. Why did Maki always have to be so – there wasn't a word for it. Infuriating, but also endearing in a very unapproachable way. She smirked a little, as if reading Kaede's thoughts, and Kaede's ears flushed.

„Am I a suspect too?“ Maki asked.

„Everyone is innocent until proven guilty,“ said Kaede, even though she didn't mean it, not really.

„Well, that's dumb,“ Maki was tugging on that same pigtail again. „You _should_ be suspicious of everyone.“

„Where were you before the murder, Harukawa?“ Kaede crossed her arms. She wasn't used to bantering like this, especially with this much, eh. Tension. But Maki seemed to have been born for it.

„If you want an alibi, I can't give you one,“ she shrugged. „I was alone in my room. But I didn't kill Amami. Take that as you will.“

„All day?“ asked Saihara. „And you didn't talk to anyone?“

Maki went to shook her head, but then paused. „Well, Momota came knocking around seven, asking me to join his little group. I said no, of course. It was pretty stupid, but if it makes them feel better..“ she shrugged.

„No offence,“ Saihara avoided Maki's eyes which landed on him mercilessly whenever he opened his mouth. „but wasn't Momota asking people he thought would be useful in a fight? Why would he choose a child caregiver?“

„Beats me,“ Maki said calmly, but her fingers tightened around the strand of hair. „He took one look at me and said somehting in the style of,“ she imitated Kaito's booming voice. „ _Yeah, you look like you know how to fight.“_

„Well, do you?“ asked Kaede.

Maki said nothing, but the tips of her lips quirked ever so slightly into the briefest hint of a smile.

Kaede felt like they would've stared at each other until Maki's gaze turned her to dust if the bell hadn't rung.

_Ding, dong, bing, bong._

Was it time already?

„Would all students please report to the library?“ Monokuma's voice echoed through the almost empty hallway. „Your condition has been fulfilled.“

„The photographs!“ Kaede turned to Saihara. „This is it. If we did this right, this could tell us who the culprit is, and we could skip that whole ridiculous class trial business!“  


Kaede and Saihara ran towards the basement, but Maki did not. She strolled slowly, almost unwillingly, keeping close to the wall.

„Harukawa?“ Kaede turned to give her a puzzled look. „Hurry up! Don't you want to find out who the killer is?“

„I know better,“ Maki said, „Than to hope for an easy way out.“

* * *

When Kaede stumbled through the library door, everyone was already there, and three unopened envelopes lay on the table, sealed with the logo of the Ultimate academy. Kiibo was there too now, conscious but still on battery-saving mode. Korekiyo slung an arm across his shoulders, helping him stand, which was awkward as they were at least two heads taller than him.

„We have been waiting for you,“ Kirumi gestured to the envelopes. „As you were the ones who set up the cameras, we thought it was fit for you to open the envelopes.“

„I didn't say that,“ Ouma said helpfully. „I said we should replace the photos with pictures of our butts while you were gone.“

The envelopes were passed until they were in Kaede's hands, and she opened them carefully.

If she was right, one of the people in this room would be on the picture, and it would all be over. Painful, but over.

Everyone gathered around her as she tore the seal. The first envelope was labeled _front enterance camera._

There were four photos inside it. The first one showed Kaede, Saihara, Kaito and his group storming into the library. There was a face of horror frozen on Kaede's face – it was the first moment when her eyes fell on Amami's body. Eager to get rid of that feeling, she went to the next photo.

This one showed Maki creeping into the room behing their backs – so she entered behind them after all. While the faces of other people all bore an expression of terror upon entering the room for the first time, Maki's was as unreadable as always. If anyone except for Kaede noticed it, they didn't say anything.

The third photograph depicted the rest of the people coming in after Monokuma's body discovery announcement. Kirumi, Hoshi, Ouma (who was, accidentally or perhaps not, staring right at the camera), Kirekiyo, Tsumugi, Iruma. Nothing out of ordinary.

The fourth one was a huge and blurred close-up of Saihara's face and hand.

„Ah, sorry,“ he looked away, flushing. „I must've activated the sensor while I was removing the camera.“

„Ah, would you look at that,“ Iruma huffed and turned away. „A whole new steamy pile of nothing.“

„I'm sure that the rear enterance photos will tell us something more,“ Kaede insisted, opening the second envelope, labeled _Rear Enterance Camera. It had to_ , she kept convincing herself soundlessly.

There were only two photos inside this one. The first one – Kaede gasped.

It showed Amami entering the room through the back door. He had a determined but strange expression on his face, and a sheet of crumpled paper in his hand. Other than that, there was nothing odd on the picture. _You're going to be dead in a minute,_ she wished she could tell picture-Amami, but it meant nothing to him.

The second one was another blur of Saihara removing the camera. Kaede set the envelope down, hurrying to tear the third one open.

This envelope was labeled _Secret door camera_ , and contained two pictures of Amami as well.

The first one showed him opening the moving bookcase. He still had that sheet of paper in his hand – odd, where did that disappear? They didn't find it anywhere on his body. Did he set it down somewhere after opening the bookcase – the Monokuma door was clearly visible, and closed and empty as ever.

The second picture showed Amami up close. He had approached the bookcase, and he was reaching towards the camera, perhaps to remove it, with a panicked expression on his face. There was no one else on the photo, not a single clue. Just a single, panicked record of Amami's last moments.

Kaede let the photographs flutter out of her hands onto the floor.

It was the last picture anyone would ever take of Rantaro Amami.

„Nothing,“ Saihara said disappointedly. „It was all for nothing.“

„Come on, Saihara, it still gave us an idea of what happened,“ Kaede lied through her teeth. „It wasn't for nothing.“

„Guys,“ Iruma's shriek came from somewhere in the corner. „Guys, please!“  


„Iruma-san, not now, please,“ Kirumi gave her a stern look.

„No, _really,_ “ Iruma insisted. „This is seriously messed up.“

Iruma was pointing to something that had rolled underneath the table and lay there forgotten. She kicked it with her foot, and it rolled out into the center of the room where everyone stared at it, petrified.

It was a metal ball, slightly bigger than a fist, and it was covered in crusted blood.

„Ladies and gentlemen,“ Ouma whistled. „I think we have ourselves a murder weapon.“

„It certainly matches the injury,“ Saihara pulled on his gloves again and carefully picked the thing up, rolling it in his palm. It looked heavy, but not to heavy. But apparently heavy enough to crush a skull, if swung with enough force.

„I know this!“ Iruma exclaimed victoriously. „It's one of those fucky shot-put balls! I tripped on one of those while I was working in the warehouse so I thew it out with the rest of that crap!“

„Are you saying you killed Amami?“ Kaito's mouth hung open.

„If I killed Amami, I wouldn't have _shown it to you,_ dumbass!“ Iruma crossed her arms, but then quickly gave an apologizing look to the rest of them. „It wasn't my fault, was it? _Pleasssse,_ say it's not my fault!“

Kaede opened her mouth to silence them all, but the bell did the job for her.

 _Ding, dong, bing bong_.

* * *

Almost as a pavlovian response, Kaede's heart sunk to her heels.

„Hello, students.“ She could almost picture Monokuma's grotesque, smiling face. „You've done a wonderful job. But alas, I've given you even more time than I was supposed to. It's time for the first class trial. Please head to the Shrine of judgement in the courtyard _in silence,_ and continue your discussion there.

It took a second for the words to reach them, but then they slowly moved towards the exit like a single, confused, frightened mass. They left the library without even looking at Amami's corpse one last time, left the school and walked out into the cool night air. They walked without thoughts through the park and towards the small, perfectly nice square near the wall, and one by one they entered the Shrine of judgement.

The scent of roses swept over Kaede's senses like a wave of nausea, and she found Saihara's hand and squeezed it. There was no light here, and in the complete dark, at least one of them was a murderer.

„It is time,“ they heard Monokuma's voice again. „I will be waiting for you at the end.“

The ground shook. The vibrations were first subtle but gradually increased until Kaede could feel them in her jaw and in her head. _This is the end,_ she thought, but then the floor moved. Angie had been right when she pointed out that the fountain looked like a mechanism the first day. The circle of ground around it slowly moved up, spraying them all with water, until a whole metal structure sprouted out of the ground, like in a sci-fi movie, except it was rusty and clanked menacingly as it opened its doors for them, like a dark mouth inviting them to hop in.

„An elevator,“ Ouma smiled. „I guess we're going down.“


	4. CHAPTER ONE: CLASS TRIAL

And they went down.

Down.

Down.

 _Downdowndown_ in the rickety elevator, farther and farther away from the school, farther and farther from the real world.

At the end, the door opened.

* * *

Saihara wasn't good with small spaces.

Or open spaces. Or spaces filled with people. Or – well – spaces in general. As the elevator descended into the depths of the Shrine of justice, Saihara's heart threatened to either burst out of his chest or just stop beating altogether. He tried to count, then failed and tried again, but seconds morphed together until he felt like they were floating instead of going down.

Kaede squeezed his hand, and he absent-mindedly realized that he'd been digging his nails into her hand. It was hard to see her face in the complete darkness, but even this gave him comfort – Kaede held her head up high, shoulders squared. Not even Monokuma could touch her, Saihara swore. When you meet a person intent on keeping everyone safe you always know.

And right before it happened – that was just little over an hour ago, but it felt like ages – she said they were friends. Saihara didn't know how to say it, but it was the first time someone said that to him like that, sincere and determined. No one ever had his back like that. He wished they could've met each other somewhere else, go to a normal school together and hang out after classes.

Instead –

The elevator came to a halt.

„Saihara,“ Kaede smiled. „I'm afraid of the truth too. I think everyone's afraid. So let's fight for the truth, even if it's scary. I know you can do this.“

„Thank you,“ he whispered, but in this moment of weakness, Kaede trembled too. He wondered if she said that to comfort herself too.

And finally the door creaked open, and they stepped out into the light.

* * *

The underground room was a courtroom in bad taste. It was circular, with a high ceiling and blueish marble walls with several turned off TV screens. In the middle of the room there were sixteen wooden podiums marked with numbers, and they formed a circle around a table where all the evidence of their investigation was neatly lined up – the Monokuma file, the photographs, the still bloody metal ball, Amami's belongings. Even, Kaede realized gloomily, Amami's pretty golden compass that Saihara tried to leave in his pocket. There was no place for even that small a mercy here.

„Hello, my dears,“ and above that all, high and mighty on a red velvet throne, sat Monokuma. „and welcome to the true Shrine of justice.“

„Woooow,“ Ouma drawled, looking around nonchalantly. „Wicked fancy.“

„You are seriously the worst,“ Tenko scolded both him and Monokuma and no one in particular.

„This is so icky it's almost refreshing,“ Ouma shrugged and gave a deep exaggerated bow to Monokuma. „Where do we start, your honor?“

„Stand on the podium with your name marked on it,“ Monokuma ignored the mockers. „Chop, chop, while we're chatting mister Amami rots.“

Kaede thought she was going to be sick. She swallowed heavily as she found the podium marked with her name and number two, right between Saihara and Kirumi. Directly opposite of them, Ouma leaned over his own podium, trying to peek at Iruma's. Shameless, absolutely shameless.

The podiums were simple – there was a microphone, a label with a name, and sixteen numbered buttons below. Kaede didn't know what gruesome games Monokuma might've prepared for them, but she supposed those were for the final vote.

Briefly, she imagined pressing a button, and one of her classmates dropping dead on the spot.

„Has everyone found their place?“ Monokuma looked around, and people hesistantly nodded, unsure where to keep their hands. „Then allow me to explain the mechanics of the class trial.“

„The class trial consists of three parts,“ it explained. „First, the testimonies. You will speak one by one, and everyone will give their account of the murder and their investigation. Second, the discussion. You will present arguements, and determine the identity of the murderer, who will from now on be refered to as _the blackened._ Part three – the vote. It is quite simple. See the buttons in front of you? You simply need to press the number that represents the person you wish to condemn.“

„That's all?“ Kaito stared the bear down suspiciously. „Really?“

„Of course not.“ Monokuma cackled. „Then it's time for the fourth part – the execution of the blackened. The execution will be definite and public. Should you fail to identify the blackened, you will all be executed save for them. In any case, those who refuse to vote will be executed as well. I'm very particular about that rule – it's alright if you don't participate in the discussions, you don't have to say a word for all I care – as long as you vote for someone. That is all.“

„That's fair,“ said Himiko, though none of this was fair, not at all. Kaede looked over at Saihara – his lips were pressed into a thin line, and he couldn't seem to find anything to look at. She hoped he would manage to muster some of that determination, manage to recall that feeling, that hunger for the truth he'd felt during the investigation. But right here, in this room where no one could ever find them, they were more terrified than ever. So, so terrified.

„Shall we begin, then?“ Monokuma said brightly, and with that, the courtroom whirred to life. One by one the screens turned on and showed the Academy's crest, lights danced on the buttons in front of Kaede, and off in the distance, four bells rung.

Monokuma clanked its paw against the throne like a judge hitting a gavel. „The class trial is in session!“

They all stood still as the sound echoed against the walls.

Finally, it was Kirumi who bowed her head and spoke. „So this is how it works. For the time being, each of us is the accused, the lawyer, and the prosecutor.“

„I'd say it's more like judge, jury and executioner,“ Ouma smiled sweetly.

„Who'll speak first?“ Gonta wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead nervously. „Please, not Gonta!“

„Why doesn't number one go first?“ Suggested Kirumi, number three. One by one, heads turned towards Saihara, who slowly looked up and faced them. Kaede had already talked to almost everyone during the investigation, but she wondered what they would say now in front of everyone and Monokuma.

„Well, ultimate detective?“ Maki stared daggers at Saihara. „Let us hear your deductions.“

Saihara's mouth opened and closed again.

„Not so brave now, are you?“ Maki narrowed her eyes.

„Here's the brief summary of my inverstigation,“ Saihara said suddenly, a little too fast for comfort. „Around nine, Amami went to the library. He entered through the rear enterance, opened the moving bookcase, but then he noticed the hidden camera and approached it. That's when someone attacked him from behind, hitting him on the head with this shot-put ball. The attacker had to be quick, and we don't know how they left the room. Amami tried to stand up and reach for the Monokuma door, but died before he could do it. That's what I know.“

He was breathing a bit heavily and his fists were balled in his pockets, but the summary was quick and sensible, and people were nodding.

„And if I understand correctly,“ said Hoshi. „You and Akamatsu were together in the dining room. You set up the cameras hours before the incident, and nothing more?“

„Yes,“ Saihara nodded. „The cameras were hidden behind books, and I'm not even sure how he noticed them.“

„Interesting,“ Hoshi grumbled. Saihara quickly glanced over at Kaede with a pleading stare, and she took over.

„I have nothing to say that Saihara hasn't already said. We told you how our plan was supposed to work. We've determined that no one went in or out the Monokuma door in the past few hours, and most of us have alibis.“

„Is that all you have to say for yourself?“

Kaede briefly considered touching the topic of how and why Amami was planning to use the door, but she swallowed it down. Mentioning him right now would be admitting he was dead all over again – it was strange to dance around that fact on the trial for his own murder, but they could wait a few moments more.

„That's all.“

„Then I will go next,“ said Kirumi politely. „As I've already explained to some of you beforehand, I organized cleaning the basement earlier this afternoon. Shinguji-kun, Shirogane-san, Kiibo-kun and Momota-kun accompanied me. At some point in the early evening Momota-kun headed off and Kiibo-kun's battery ran out, so the rest of us carried him to his room, and that's where we all were during the murder.“

„So you were cleaning the basement,“ said Kaede. „Did you clean in the library too? It still looked pretty run-down to me.“

„We mostly stuck to the game room, but some of us did head to the library to quickly sweep. It wasn't of much use, and I assure you they couldn't have been there during the time of the murder.“

„Who was it?“

Kirumi cupped her chin. „It was Shirogane-san and Momota-kun, I believe.“

„Woah there,“ Kaito, though he was the next in line to speak, took over before Kirumi was done speaking. „Yeah, Tsumugi and I did some sweeping, but dusting the bookshelves would take a lifetime so we left it at that. We were there for maybe half an hour, but so were Kaede and Shuichi when they set their traps. I'd say we aren't any more suspicious than they are!“

„No one is accusing you, Momota,“ Kirumi brushed him off. „Why don't you rather tell us what you did with your little mastermind-hunting party?“

„Oh, yeah,“ Kaito snapped his fingers. „After I finished cleaning, I asked a few people to come with me. I think it was Gonta, Tenko, Himiko and Angie.“

„But you invited Maki too, didn't you?“ asked Kaede.

„Well, I tried,“ Kaito looked away, going red in the face. „She didn't go with us, though. We separated into teams. Gonta and I patrolled the school, mostly the ground floor, but we didn't really see anyone.“

„And you were together the entire time?“

„Yeah. Well, almost. I did go to the bathroom once, but it was just five minutes. I asked Gonta to keep an eye on the warehouse and the dining room cause that's where everyone was, but no one left. That's all I have to say.“

No one said anything, but Maki gave a tiny scoff.

Kiibo was next. He was still evidently drowsy, supporting himself on the podium with both hands.

„As you all know,“ he slurred. „I was out for the most of the evening, and I'm afraid I cannot contribute to the discussion, except to confirm Tojou-san's testimony.“

„That's alright, Kiibo, it's not your fault.“ Kaede glanced at Monokuma. Not providing Kiibo with a charger was a cruel move. Wasn't it sort of like starving him?

„I also have nothing to add.“ Tsumugi said in a small voice, even quieter than usual. „I did clean the library with Momota, but I wasn't having fun so I left as soon as I could.“

„Was he hassling you?“ Tenko gave Kaito a cross look.

„Not really,“ Tsumugi shook her head and gave a tiny frown. „I just wasn't feeling very talkative. That's all.“

„Thank you, Shirogane,“ Kaede tried to give her an encouraging smile. „What about you, Iruma?“

„Huh?“ Iruma, who didn't seem to be following the conversation at all jumped suddenly like a student caught sleeping in class. „What?“

„It's your turn to speak, Iruma-chan, didn't you notice?“ Ouma gave her a bright smile. „Or is all that grease clogging your ears?“

„Hey, if anyone here's greasy, it's you!“ She sneered at him. „You little rat on chicken legs!“

„Yup, that's me!“ Ouma proclaimed proudly.

„Well _duuh_ , I've already told you, didn't I?“ Iruma shrugged. „I was in the warehouse with Hoshi, alright? Amami was a noob, but I'd never kill anyone!“

„I trust her,“ Ouma nodded wisely. „I can always tell when she's lying cuz her huge nose gets snotty.“  


„Ouma, I will kill you to death and then skin you alive,“ Miu gritted her teeth.

„Whooo-weeee, she confesses murder! She confesses! Hold her before she gets me too!“  


„Ouma, quit it.,“ Kaede tried to imitate the tone Amami had used on him, but couldn't get it quite right.

„Why?“ Ouma sensed it immediately. „You're not my mom.“

„Why don't you just tell us what you were doing during the murder?“

„Mmm, not telling,“ he shrugged. „Because I already know who killed Amami.“

„What?“ Kaito, who'd been staring sheepisly at them until then, raised his eyebrows. „You do?“

„Sure,“ Ouma smiled brightly. „It was Iruma-chan, of course!“

„You absolute tick of a man,“ Iruma slammed the podium, almost knocking the microphone down. „You, _you_ , bet your mother bought you Megablocks instead of Legos! Bet you play fucking Roblox instead of Minecraft! You have _no rights_!“

„Yeah?“ said Ouma. „Well, you're illiterate!“

„Yeah?“ Iruma was evidently halfway to jumping over his podium and strangling him. „Well, you're a flat earther!“

„Joke's on you! I don't even BELIEVE IN THE EARTH!“

„Ouma, quit it,“ Saihara mumbled quietly. Surprisingly, Ouma shut up.

„So, why do you think Iruma killed Amami?“

„Oh, wait, I just remembered she has an alibi!“ Ouma sighed. „Silly old me. Sorry!“

„Anyways, moving on,“ Kaede cut him off. „Angie?“

„Oh?“ Angie raised her head and blinked. Surprisingly, she didn't even seem to be in the mood for preaching. „I confirm Tojou-san's testimony.“

„What's wrong, Yonaga?“ Miu _tch_ ed. „Shouldn't you be happy that Amami is in heaven?“

Angie bowed her head and said nothing.

Only then did Kaede's eyes fall on the podium on Angie's right, and she realized that it was empty.

Well, not exactly empty.

A single black-and-white photograph lay on it. Amami – the same picture from the Monokuma file, frozen forever in one of those little smiles. Across his face there was a red X, made to look like it was drawn in blood. Kaede's stomach turned.

„What about you, Gonta?“ she said to distract herself. Gonta shifted on his feet nervously and gave a little cough.

„Gonta patrolled the hallways with Momota-kun all evening. We didn't find anything weird.“ he recited. „We saw Amami go towards the hallway a little before nine, and Momota-kun took one toilet break. Gonta waited in front of the dining room and the warehouse, but no one left.“ He looked a bit distraught. „Sorry if Gonta did a bad job.“

„None of this is your fault, Gonta.“ Kaede did her best to smile. „You're sure that you didn't see anyone go to the basement?“

„No one was in the hallways at all except for Kaito and Gonta,“ he nodded firmly. „Please trust Gonta!“

Tenko wiped her nose on her sleeve and didn't seem too overjoyed to speak.

„Yes, I went to patrol with Yumeno-san and Yonaga-san,“ she spun her braid around her finger distractedly. „I didn't think it was the best plan, but if Tenko's good for anything, it's fighting people who mess with other people! So I thought if we stumbled upon the mastermind, I'd _absolutely_ whoop his ass! But we didn't find anyone, and this still happened.“ Her shoulders hung. „I couldn't protect anyone.“

„I confirm Tenko's testimony,“ Himiko shrugged.

„Don't you have anything to add?“ Kaede lifted her eyebrows.

„Why? You didn't bother Shirogane and Angie for not saying anything,“ Himiko peered at Kaede from beneath the witch hat.

„I was just thinking,“ said Kaede. „I heard you arguing with Momota and Gonta in the game room during the investigation. What was that all about?“

„Nothing to worry about,“ Himiko pressed her lips together. „I bet Hoshi found something more interesting.“

Kaede gritted her teeth together. It wasn't that she suspected Himiko, but mainly curiosity got the better of her – Since day one she barely heard Himiko say a few words, and she wasn't even closed off in a mysterious way like Maki – it seemed like she just didn't want to be pestered. She only ever talked to Tenko, and sometimes quickly presented magic tricks to Angie, which seemed to be the only thing that really interested her. Kaede couldn't stand it when people isolated themselves on purpose and ranted on and on about being unlovable too loud to allow themselves to be loved. She made a mental note to try and get through to her, if they survived the night, that was.

„I didn't really notice anything that hasn't been said before,“ Hoshi shrugged. „But I have a few theories. I'll wait for the discussions, though.“

It was Maki's turn, but she just pursed her lips and said nothing.

„Harukawa,“ Kaede crossed her arms. „That solo investigation of yours. What exactly did you do?“

„I went to check the classroom on the upper floor and see if it's completely identical to the one downstairs,“ she said. „The vent, specifically.“

„I'm not sure I follow,“ Hoshi knitted his eyebrows.

„The vents in both classrooms are on the same spot, by the floor, and lead directly to the top of the room beneath them. In the case of our classroom, the room below is the library. And I've noticed that it's suspiciously close to the place Amami was found. All I'm saying is, we all know who's been crawling through vents.“

„Hey, not fair!“ Ouma blew a loose strand of hair off his face. „I _told_ you, I'm not tall enough to reach the vent shutter again from there!“

„And then I noticed something else,“ Maki narrowed her eyes. „The books on top of the bookcase were stacked really funny. The stacks were a bit taller near the shutter, almost like stairs. Almost like _someone_ conveniently placed them there to be able to reach the shutter again.“

„Oh come _oooooon_ , even if I reached the shutter again, do I look like I have enough upper body strength to pull myself up?“ he rolled his eyebrows. „ _Gosh,_ is this a class trial or Make Ouma Point Out All His Flaws Day?“

„Eh,“ said Miu. „I guess those neat-freaks who cleaned the library could've piled the books up funny.“

„Are you protecting me?“ Ouma placed his hands on his heart tearfully. „I love you too, Iruma-chan.“

„Fuck no,“ she stared at him flatly. „I'm just making sure I get to kill you myself.“

Ouma wiped a faux tear from his eye. „That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me.“

„Ahh, for myself, I have nothing to add,“ Korekiyo lifted their hand awkwardly. „We cleaned, and then hung out in Kiibo-kun's room. We listened to some music and played a board game is all.“

„And you were together all the time?“ Asked Kaede.

„Correct. Well,“ They cupped their chin. „Shirogane-san did go to the bathroom once, but she returned quickly.“

„She did?“ Kaede lifted her eyebrow. „You didn't mention this, Shirogane.“

„Ah, sorry,“ Tsumugi looked away, embarrassed. „I was hoping no one would bring it up. I'm – well – severely lactose intolerant.“

„But how come Gonta and Kaito didn't see you in the hallway?“ Asked Hoshi.

„Oh, heck yeah, I just remembered.“ Kaito smacked his forehead. „I did see her coming out of the girls' bathroom when I was going! Gonta was on the other side of the school then, watching the dining room and the warehouse, so he couldn't see her.“

„You mean the bathrooms near the basement, right?“ Maki eyed him suspiciously.  
  
„Yeah, but neither of us went to the basement, right? We saw each other,“ Kaito glanced at Tsumugi. „It's enough if we testify for each other, no?“

Tsumugi bit her lip and nodded. „I'm sorry if I made things awkward, but Momota saw me walk out of the bathroom and exit the school. I was merely using the restroom.“

„That's alright, then,“ Kaede shrugged. „What do we do now?“

„I assume we move on to the discussion phase,“ said Kirumi. „Although most of us gave consistent and sensible stories. Would anyone like to begin?“

„Well, heh, I've been thinking.“ Korekiyo fidgeted with the chain on their jacket. „Why didn't the killer make use of the First blood perk? Presumably the goal of their murder was to exit this situation. So why not admit, when there was no punishment for them?“

„Well, it's possible that they were just scared,“ said Kaede, „But Tojou-san, what was it you said in the library?“

„Well, this is just a theory, but I suppose it's a solid one.“ Kirumi gave a small shrug. „What if Amami's murderer and the mastermind were the same person? It sounds like the mastermind really wanted to have a class trial, so they would have no reason to speak up.“

„Well, it would make sense,“ Maki's eyes flashed strangely. „So that'd mean the mastermind knew about Akamatsu and Saihara's little trap and made use of it.“

„How would they know?“ Kaede scowled. „We did a good job of hiding the cameras.“

„Oh, puh-leeease,“ Ouma grinned. „You're not that smart. I knew about your trap. Amami _definitely_ knew about it, since you have a pretty little flash of him removing the camera. Anyone with half a brain would find it.“

„ _Anyone with half a brain nyanyanya_ ,“ Iruma echoed mockingly. „You a smartass tittyhead now?“

„But wait, if Amami knew about it,“ asked Kaito. „Can we _really_ be sure that he wasn't the mastermind?“

„The mastermind is literally running the game right now,“ said Maki. „Hate to burst your bubble, but if there were _more_ masterminds, we'd literally be in even deeper shit.“

„Okay, but here's something that sounds fishy to me,“ said Tenko suddenly. „Isn't bashing someone's head in with a _shot-put ball_ very specific and kinda awkward? There was lots of heavy stuff in the warehouse that was way easier to use.“

„Yeah,“ Angie tilted her head to the side. „It's big. It doesn't look like you could fit it in your hand and swing it around easily.“

„Bobblehead has a point,“ Said Maki. „Why not just use a wrench or something?“

„Wowie, let's blame Harukawa-chan everyone!“ said Ouma. „She totally looks like she could kill someone?“

„Yeah, it _is_ strange.“ Kaede stared at the metal thing still covered in blood that lay on the table so harmlessly now. „Why specifically use a ball?“

„Maybe someone wanted to throw it at his head?“ Offered Kiibo. „The shot-put ball was made for throwing.“

„Roomba has a point,“ said Iruma. „Someone could've thrown it from the door and not be caught on the photo!“

„What's a roomba…..“ Kiibo stared into empty space.

„Okie dokie, I figured out why the killer isn't in the photo,“ Ouma clapped cheerfully. „You can stop talking and listen to my deductions now.“

„Well, behead me and hang my head above your fireplace,“ Monokuma, who'd been quiet all through their testimonies, perhaps forced to remain neutral, spoke grimly. „If you solved it now, that would be a new record for the shortest class trial up to date!“

„Up to date?“ Ouma's eyes glinted mischeviously. „So there _have_ been some before?“

„Nothing to worry yourself with,“ Monokuma assured. „Let us hear the truth then, mister Ouma.“

„Well, here's the cold hard truth – Saihara and Akamatsu's trap was basic, and the mastermind definitely knew about it. Like, come on people, that dude knows when a murder happens, when we're eating, what we're _talking about._ You for real think you're not being watched?“

Cold shivers traveled down Kaede's spine.

„So now I ask a question,“ Ouma grinned. „Hey, Miu darling?“

„What?“ Iruma pursed her lips.

„Those cameras you tinkered with for Saihara-chan, they're pretty simple, right?“ he gestured towards the photos that lay on the table in the middle. „They can't take several consecutive photos, right? I mean, look, on this one Amami is over there, and on the next one he's super close to the camera.“

„Well, yeah, they're garbage,“ Iruma cupped her chin. „I'd say at least half a minute has to pass before they can snap another picture.“

„So boom,“ Ouma spread his arms. „If someone knew about these time intervals, they could easily avoid being caught on camera. And Iruma-chan, dear? Did you, perhaps, inform Saihara-chan of this fact when you handed him the cameras?“

„Well, yeah,“ Miu looked confused. „I told him to be careful with the film cause they can only take a few pics every half am minute or so.“

„So Saihara-chan, dearest?“ Ouma turned to Saihara with a wicked little smile. „Why didn't you tell anyone you knew a way to enter the library without being recorded?“

All eyes were on Saihara now. The eyes that turned to him for guidance during the investigation, they now regarded him with suspicion and distrust. Saihara was as pale as a ghost, gripping the edge of his podium. His mouth opened, and then closed again like a fish.

„Stop accusing people for nothing, Ouma,“ Kaede stared him down. „Saihara was with me the entire time, remember?“

„Inchresting,“ said Ouma. „But who's to say that you're not lying?“

Kaede's heart skipped a bit, but she forced herself to cooly lift an eyebrow. „Lying?“  
  
„Yeah,“ Ouma turned to the group. „It was just the two of them. We take things for granted, and consider two people vouching for each other a solid alibi. But what if it's not? Consider for a moment a more complex plan – two people joining forces to commit a murder. A mastermind and a lackey, the puppeteer and the puppetted, or perhaps just two pals. Two people who could easily cover for each other, and say _but oh, I've just been setting up cameras! Oh I've just been dusting!_ When in reality, at least one of them has naughty, naughty intentions.“

Saihara said nothing, but his chest rose and fell rapidly and his knuckles whitened around the wooden panel. He was having a panic attack, Kaede realized, and there was nothing she could do now to save him.  


„Saihara,“ she whispered.

„Who's the one who found the Monokuma door first? _Saihara._ Who's the one who suggested the trap in the library? _Saihara._ Who's the person with the best opportunity to quietly influence our darling leader Akamatsu?“ Ouma smirked. „Saihara.“

„Saihara,“ Kaede begged. „Saihara _please,_ you have to say something or they'll all blame us.“

Saihara was more wheezing than breathing, his eyes staring into empty space as if he'd just been faced with the devil itself, his worst fear in the world.

Oh. _Oh,_ Kaede realized. He wasn't panicking because he was afraid of being blamed. It was because he was truly face to face with the thing he feared the most in this world.

The truth.

\---

_Saihara._

_Saihara._

„Saihara!“

Saihara was eleven, playing a game of chess with his uncle. Uncle's house was big, three times as big as Saihara's had been, and infinitely emptier. But he old man was kind, thoughtful as his bony hand moved the wooden figure across the bord. The only one who ever cared to teach him, the only one who knew he was a boy and saw him as one.

„Well done,“ Uncle tipped his own king over. „You've won again.“

„Not fair,“ Saihara frowned. „You're letting me win on purpose.“

Uncle lifted his hands in surrender. „It's getting late. How about we head upstairs and finish that book?“

Saihara pouted. „Does that mean mom and dad aren't coming tonight?“

„They were on they way back to Japan, when their friends invited them to stay just for a bit. They'll be here to pick you up in a few days.“ Uncle said. That's what he always said.

„They won't even recognize me when they see me,“ Saihara ran his hand through his hair. „They don't care about me at all.“

„Of course they care about you,“ Uncle's spindly fingers tightened around the chess figure. „Now, how about we finish that book?“

„You're lying to me,“ Saihara snapped. „You're _always_ lying.“

„ _Shuichi.“_

Saihara flinched. It was the first time he heard his name hissed so angrily.

„This is very unfair of you, Shuichi,“ Uncle was rarely cross with him, but his silver eyebrows knitted strictly. „There are so many pretenders and liars in this world, but what I do, what I've devoted my entire life to, it's the truth. The truth is often hard to hear and sometimes we'd rather have the lies, but it's somehting we must accept. I would _never_ teach you to settle for lies.“

„What do you mean, we'd rather have the lies?“

The tip of Uncle's lip quirked. „You'll understand when you're a bit older, perhaps.“

Saihara is fifteen, a scrawny detective apprentice in a too-big uniform, and a man is being arrested.

Saihara has solved a crime, and a man is being arrested.

A man has done the unspeakable to protect what he loved, and a man is being arrested.

Saihara watches the man and the man watches him. He enters the police car with dignity, doesn't struggle or resist arrest, but his eyes, in contrast with his cold demeanor, are burning. Burning with an anger that lasts for a lifetime, every muscle and cell working to etch this face into his memory – this kid, this child who looked at the world through a keyhole, this child who only wanted to fix things and now became a monster, a destroyer of lives.

A boy who only wanted to know the truth.

Saihara.

_Saihara._

„Saihara!“

Kaede's desperate face, a tear threatening to roll down a cheek. „Saihara, please say something.

 _You can trust me,_ she had said. _I'm with you. I'm with you. I'm with you._

„There was another trap in the library,“ he said. The words are not quite his, flying out of his mouth without thinking.

„I beg your pardon?“ Kirumi lifted her eyebrows.

„Look at this picture here,“ Saihara took the photo that showed a close-up of Amami's face. „Is it the same as the others, or can you see something strange?“

His heart beat so loudly it threatened to burst through all the layers on him but somehow he kept talking anyway.

„Look at the light,“ he tapped the glossy paper. „If you look closely, it's a lot brighter than the rest. And kinda blurry. And what immediately caught my eye is, how did Amami notice the camera? And why this specific camera, and not the others? When you combine the two together, the answer is obvious. Because the flash was on, and Amami saw it, noticed it taking his picture and moved closer to the bookshelf to inspect it.“

„And he's back!“ Ouma exclaimed cheerfully. „All rejoice!“

„Weren't you literally blaming him two minutes ago?“ Kaede hissed.

„Aw, only to get his brain juices flowing,“ Ouma shrugged, and watched Saihara like a Saturday morning cartoon. „Sorry for blaming you, whatevs, so? This camera had the flash turned on, why?“

„Akamatsu-san and I _definitely_ made sure to turn the flash off, because the cameras being discreet was our number one priority. And they were hidden, but apparently still visible if you searched the bookcases closely. So if we didn't turn it on, who did? You don't just do it for fun. Ergo, another trap used ours, hidden in plain sight.“

„One thousand points to Saihara-chan!“ Ouma grinned. „So what's the trap?“

„What's the trap?“ Saihara cupped his chin. „If it was an intricate mechanism rather than a random decision, perhaps that's why they chose to use a shot-put ball specifically. What does a ball do?“ Saihara pressed his fingers to his forehead. „It falls, it flies, it spins, it rotates, it-„

„What _does_ the ball do?“ Ouma was leaning over his podium in anticipation.

„Harukawa-san?“ Saihara abruptly turned to Maki who was staring at him weirdly, as if he'd just eaten a slug in front of the entire class. „What did you say about the books atop the case being stacked funny?“

„Yeah, they were, eh?“ Maki tugged on her pigtail. „Stacked higher underneath the vent shutter, like someone was planning to climb them? Like a staircase.“

„What does a ball do?“ Saihara turned back towards Ouma. „It rolls. Down a staircase.“

Ouma regarded him for a second, and then his eyes widened. „Oh. Ooh, that's clever! That's clever! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?“

„The flash attracts attention, luring him to the right spot, the ball goes rolling down, and-„

„Smash,“ Ouma bumped his fists together.

„Smash,“ repeated Saihara silently.

It took him a second to realize that he was grinning too, and as he returned to reality he realized that the rest of the class was staring at him and Ouma like a pair of lunatics.

„What,“ said Kaito, „The hell?“

„See, Harukawa-san was right all along,“ Saihara began to explain again, this time with less vigour. „The vent was important, but we always thought about it as a passage for a human person. We never even considered that something else could travel through it. Like a shot-put ball, for example.“

„But what do the stacked books and the flash have to do with it?“ asked Kaede.

„Think about it,“ said Saihara. „You're in the library, and for some reason you're close to the bookcase and you notice a hidden camera. Word travels fast here, and you figure out that someone is setting a trap. Up, up, up you look and see a vent shutter, almost exactly where it needs to be. And with some brainwork, you modify a trap. You stack the books so that anything that rolls out of the vent falls right on the place where someone trying to inspect the flashing camera would stand, and _bam!_ “

„And,“ Ouma added, „You create a perfect crime, where the killer was never _in_ the library! All you have to do is throw the ball into the vent upstairs, and _wham!_ You got yourself a murder!“

„Okay, let's assume for a moment that this crazy, stretched theory actually works,“ said Miu. „I'm pretty sure we would've noticed if a weirdo just went into the library and started restacking books!“

„What if they already told us they did it?“ asked Saihara.

„Are you on crack?“ Miu frowned.

„Momota-kun and Shirogane-san, if I may talk to you for a minute,“ Saihara turned towards their side. „You were the ones cleaning the library, weren't you?“

„What?“ Tsumugi's eyes flashed with fear behind the glasses. „Are you accusing…me?“

„Just as Ouma said, it's possible to be an accomplice without being aware of it,“ Saihara explained, remembering Ouma's taunting. „Imagine, you're dusting a bookshelf, when you notice a hidden camera and your brain cooks up an interesting plan. So you tell your partner _hey, let's organize the top of this bookshelf a bit._ And you arrange everything exactly how you want it.“

„Come on, man?“ Kaito shook his head. „You're not being yourself right now. Can you calm down a little and we'll talk, hey?“

„I've been thinking, Momota-kun,“ said Saihara. „About your plan, with patrolling and fighting the mastermind.“

Oh, how much Saihara wanted to look away in that second, to disappear and be small and invisible and not have to say anything. But he looked Kaito right in the eyes.

„What we've all been thinking about it is well, it's a stupid plan. Physically fighting Monokuma with five highschoolers is a stupid plan. But you're not stupid, are you?“ Saihara frowned. „You had to pass college-level exams to even become a trainee. You're brash and you talk big, but you'd definitely never make a plan like that.“

Kaito did not look away either, oddly serious for once. „It wasn't that stupid.“

„No, it's brilliant, actually,“ said Saihara. „As a distraction. Both to distract from your real trap, _and_ to make sure only you and a single witness would be free to roam the school.“

„Wait a moment,“ Kirumi hummed. „He didn't have a sensor. How would he know when to throw the ball?“

„Gonta, didn't you say you two saw Amami going down to the library? Was that before or after Momota went to the bathroom?“

„Before!“ Gonta exclaimed, proud to be useful. „Right before! Amami-kun left, and Momota-kun went to the bathroom ant told Gonta to keep watch and make sure no one goes to the basement.“

„But you didn't go to the bathroom, did you?“ asked Saihara.

„Did you forget?“ Hoshi frowned. „Shirogane saw him go to the bathroom.“

„And that brings me back to being an accidental accomplice in a murder,“ Saihara explained. „Momota and Shirogane are cleaning the library together, and maybe he doesn't just tell her to organize the books. Maybe he tells her he has a clever plan to end the game, without really specifying what. Maybe he tells her that all she has to do is not tell anyone, and everyone will be okay.“

Tsumugi sniffled quietly.

„Saihara,“ Kaede searched for Saihara's gaze. „Are you sure?“

„Why don't we ask him instead?“ Saihara locked eyes with Kaito, and surprisingly all he felt was a twinge of sadness when he saw how Kaito looked back at him. The vacant gaze of a man dancing on the verge of giving up.

„It's alright,“ he said. „You can say it.“

„You didn't go to the bathroom. You went to the air shutter in the classroom, waited until you heard Amami walk up to it, and then threw the ball in. And you killed him. You killed Amami.“

The briefest hint of something danced on Kaito's face. „It's not like that. I didn't mean to do that.“

„How the hell do you drop a metal ball on a dude's head and not mean it?“ Iruma screeched.

„Okay to hell with everything now, here it goes,“ Kaito shook his head. „It's just that I didn't mean to kill Amami, okay? I heard stuff and I figured it was a trap for the mastermind, that you were trying to expose them. So I decided to take…a more direct approach.“

„You wanted to kill the mastermind,“ Something inside Saihara's chest was so, so hollow. „But you killed Amami instead.“

„I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. That's why I didn't confess when Monokuma asked. I never wanted to kill someone to get out and stuff. I was going to kill the mastermind so we could all walk out.“ He frowned. „They always told me I'd end up in deeper shit than I can get out of one day. Guess that day is today, huh?“

„Is that a confession I hear?“ Monokuma clanked ominously, sitting higher up in its throne. „Finally!“  


Saihara eyed Kaito. He's never been especially fond of him, but seeing the truth unfold in front of his eyes and knowing what will follow was too much. Too terrifying. They've already seen too much violence for a lifetime today. Did they really have to witness – no, convict another to death themselves? Was there truly no mercy left in this world, no nothing but despair and the bitter taste of defeat?

Of knowing that all someone who tried to save them managed to do was bring more death upon them?

Knowing that you really can't save people in this place. You can't.

„I'm sorry,“ said Tsumugi quietly.

„Just get it over with,“ said Kaito.

„Very well,“ Monokuma announced. „Then I suppose the moment has arrived for the very first vote! Please select the Blackened's podium number on the podium in front of you.

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorryI'msorryI'msorry._

But what Saihara decided to do and devote his entire life to was fighting for the truth. It was the only way to save people in this place. Maybe not all of them and maybe not forever but someone, for a little while.

His finger hovered above the button number four.

And Saihara is seventeen, a frightened detective in a worlf full of lies, and a boy is being executed.

And Saihara solved a crime, and a boy is being executed.

And a boy did the unspeakable to protect someone, and a boy is being executed.

He closed his eyes as he pressed it.

* * *

Four bells rung, a joyous, warlike melody. The screens around them danced and displayed the name: Kaito Momota. Off in the distance, trumpets joined the chorus, giving the courtroom an eerie parade setting, like soldiers celebrating the end of war.

„You have chosen correctly, class,“ Monokuma proclaimed proudly. „Kaito Momota, aiming to take down the mastermind, tricked you all and took an innocent life of the beloved Rantaro Amami. Well done. You passed this class trial with highest grades.“

Kaede's heart was a rock in her chest, unmoving. She searched for Saihara in the crowd. The ultimate detective disappeared somewhere, and all she saw was a small, frightened boy.

„What will happen to me?“ Kaito's voice cracked as he faced the thing.

„I'll let you say your goodbyes.“ Monokuma said sweetly.

Kaede wondered if it would feel differently, seeing death when you know it's comming. If it would hurt less than stumbling upon murder. But deep inside she knew it wouldn't. She knew she would carry it with her forever.

„Well, guess I'm finally gonna have to face some consequences,“ Kaito cracked a small smile, infinitely more forced than any of Amami's. „Guess it's time for me to grow up, huh?“

Ouma shook his head, his face looking odd devoid of any trace of a smile. „Monokuma had you right where it wanted you from the moment the throught of killing anyone entered your head. That second you accepted playing the game.“

„Don't rub it in my face,“ Kaito scoffed. He turned to Saihara. „Sorry you had to be the one to figure it out, man.“

The tip of Saihara's lips moved, but he didn't say anything.

„And yeah, Tenko,“ he snapped his fingers. „Himiko told me what I said was shitty, so I wanted to say sorry. You've got good friends.“

„I know,“ she nodded, her lips pressed into a thin line.

„So, I guess that's it,“ Kaito shrugged. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them again he sported a wide grin. „Promise to get some revenge for me, guys. When you get out, fing the mastermind, give them a big ass-kicking and say that the Luminary of the Stars says _Go to hell._ “

„We will,“ Kaede swallowed. Ouma was tearing up, though everyone knew exactly how genuine that was, and Korekiyo bowed their head, murmuring something.

„Kaito Momota,“ Monokuma roared. „The Ultimate Astronaut, the first blackened! This is the execution we have prepared for you!“

Bells rang again, and the room fell dark. Kaede gripped the podium tighter as everything shook and spun. Something was falling from the ceiling and stopped midair – golden stars and planets hanging on delicate chains, swishing through the air, turning the courtroom ceiling into a makeshift planetarium. There were beautiful, but carried something ominous as more and more of them fell. The opressive, hopeless depth of space.

„Please!“ Kaito yelled „Please don't! I don't want to go!“

The sounds stopped, and for a moment, everything was still.

„Please don't! Please!“ Kaito's eyes grew desperate but no one could save him, there was nowhere to run.

_„It wasn't me, it wasn't me, it was all – „_

Before he could finish his last cry, something whipped through the air like a lasso and closed around his throat – a golden collar. Kaede watched in terror as he screamed his lungs raw, but the mechanism had no ears or a heart. It yanked him back to his feet and the chain started going back up, up up and away, and Kaito helplessly struggled in its grip as it took him heavenwards towards the stars.

„Kaito Momota's final wish was to see the stars,“ said Monokuma with a dark sort of joy. „So let him look as much as he wants.“

Kaito, now a small shape in the sky full of stars, struggled for a few more desperate, gone-too-soon moments, and then he stilled and never moved again.


	5. INTERLUDE

The same three kids stand on the bus station in that filthy old neighborhood every morning. Everyone is a witness. Everyone sees everything.

\--

Everyone always looks at Saihara. Nobody ever looks at Ouma. It's funny, because they're the same sort of odd that makes you stand out at school, distinctly unkept kids clinging to comfort items and ratty notebooks. Saihara pulls the hat lower over his face, Ouma crosses his legs to hide where his trousers had been patched up two times. They never speak in school. They don't even nod to each other in the hallway.

He could sit next to Saihara, but he won't. Saihara always eats his lunch alone, flips open the gaming console and tiny neon lights reflect in his eyes. He could, but why would he? He drags himself outside and eats on the bench behind the school.

Akamatsu pretends not to notice him as she walks by with her clique, her plastic heels clickety-clacking on the pavement, her artificial laughter loud in the chilly autumn air. If she looked at him, she might feel obligated to say hello, and nobody ever talks to that weird kid Ouma with his bandages and his nervous darting eyes. Akamatsu clickety-clacks away.

That bastard yells something at him from his car. Ouma spits at the ground, imagines it's his face.

The only thing they have in common is that they all turn the TV on at 8 pm precisely.

\--

„You stay there, Harumaki.“ He says.

Maki grits her teeth, but she stays silent. She despises being called Harumaki.

She sits in the back of his car. That guy from earlier whose name she didn't catch is smoking in the front, and chatting to the other one in low voices. She tugs on her pigtail, briefly thinking about cutting it off or dying it an ugly color or shaving her head. Those things would do her no good, but sometimes they bring her comfort, imagining what his face would look like if he saw her.

They drive past the old school. Unheard and ignored, Maki allows herself to press her forehead against the cold glass of the window, staring longingly at the students sitting on the stone staircase, chatting and smoking and toying with their phones. She pulls her knees closer to her chest, wishing she had stayed there.

„Oi.“

She quickly looks up.

„Get your feet off my seat.“ He says. His face looks angry, but not so angry that she would have to pay for it.

She leans her head back on the glass. A group of girls stands around a lamppost, laughing about something. One day if she manages to get rid of all the evidence he has against her and she's a freer girl, Maki wishes she could sit behind the school and do nothing again without having to look behind her shoulder.

She puts her feet back down. „Sorry,“ she mutters.

\--

Because you see, they're the only three people who wait for that particular bus on that particular station at that particular time, and outside the confines of the school walls, who would know if they talked? Everyone is an actor. Everyone knows something.

\--

Here's three facts:

Maki Harukawa didn't kill anyone, but who would believe her? Nobody ever listens to her, not he when she tells him she was just going to the store, not her mother when she calls her and tells her she's fine, not the hairdresser when she tells her to cut eight inches off. So who would believe her if he did what he threatened to do and actually got the police involved? Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous.

Korekiyo Shinguji's only friend is called Angie, and they exclusively discuss their fundamentally different views on the futility of life. She lives in a richer neighborhood and when his sister asks who they're seeing, they always say „no one.“ They watch the game together.

Tenko smooths the inexistent creases on her skirt, looks outside the dirty bus window. Only a few kids bord on this station and sit in the back. The girl with red hair sits on the same seat as always, rythmically tapping her phone. The girl with red hair had been her best friend many years ago, but wouldn't recognize her even if she tried. And yet every morning she almost says hello, and yet every morning she doesn't.

\--

One day, maybe, a strange idea comes up in conversation. Everyone is an accomplice. Everyone knows someone who knows someone.

\--

They watch the season finale together in the basement of Saihara's house covered in posters of Rantaro Amami. Ouma sits cross-legged on the floor, stuffing himself with all the snacks he can get his hands on and ignoring Saihara's insistently annoyed stares. Akamatsu is the only one sitting on the couch, overly politely and awkwardly, as if she's ashamed of spending time with them even here where no one can see. But it's not like she can watch the game with her family or her classmates. And why would she be embarrassed of them anyway?

They're not even friends. They're barely even acquaintances. They could've been friends in another life maybe, but in this one they're just plotting to kill someone together.

\--

The one who gave them the offer is sitting across the table from Kaede now, a professional looking young woman with big glasses that reflect Kaede's own image – the bandages on her face, her broken nose. The woman gives a pleasant smile and has an aura of minimalistic perfection, but Kaede sees cracks in her facade. As she speaks she flicks her shiny long hair and Kaede thinks, _that's a wig, you're not fooling anyone._

„You know this is your only chance, right?“ The tips of the woman's lips quirk, and her gaze is vacant, as if she's watching TV behind Kaede's shoulder.

„Yeah, alright,“ Kaede shrugs. It's not like she has anything to come back to anyway.

\--

_Sick,_ thinks the costume designer as she designs a detective uniform, a pretty black pinstripe suit. _Sick sick kids._

\--

„But this is why we do it, right?“ she says. „To become someone else. To disappear.“


	6. CHAPTER TWO: DAILY LIFE

Kaede didn't sleep that night. She couldn't even bring herself to close her eyes. If she did, she knew she would see it all over again – the dark room below the school, Amami's bloody corpse, Kaito hanging limply from the ceiling, staring sightlessly at the fake stars.

It was all too fast, too puzzling, _too much._ Too early to see how fragile life is, how easily it slips away.

Someone in another room woke up screaming every once in a while. Kaede didn't want to find out who.

She sat on the edge of her bed all night, combing through her thoughts. Broken fragments and mixed-up memories swirled in her mind until nothing else remained. Reality had vanished, and the only thing left was a fictional world.

* * *

There was too much of it to remember. But the one thing she would never forget is how small the hanged body swinging from the ceiling was. How little of Kaito's boasting and yelling and fighting remained. He and Amami were such different people, but in death they looked the same. One silent, mysterious boy whose secrets everyone wanted to pry loose, and a loud, self-absorbed one who ended up dying in a foolish attempt to save everyone. All it took was a metal ball or a chain. Death was indifferent.

There was a moment of silence, and then outrage. People cried and shouted obscenities. Kaede was not sure what she was yelling – her mind left her body, and she was a spectator.

„They fought with their life on the line,“ Tenko snarled. „Then so will we!“

„Stop it,“ Saihara shook his head, his eyes firmly shut. „Please, everyone, just _stop._ “

„Why the fuck would you do that?“ Screamed Iruma. „What did we do to you?“

„Do to me?“ Monokuma still sat on its throne as if nothing had happened at all. It didn't even spare Kaito's corpse a glance. „That's your job to figure out. If you want to know what's going on, you'll have to work for it. Though the corpse formerly known as Amami might've had a haunch.“

They knew that much. But Amami would never tell anyone anything again. Whatever he knew, he took his secrets to his grave.

„Clever know-it-all or a brute,“ And Monokuma said what Kaede had been thinking – „Death isn't picky.“

It steals and it silences.

„Well, there's no use sitting around here anymore,“ said Ouma. „Let's go back. This place gives me the creeps.“

„We can't just go and leave him here,“ Angie held on to the podium, turning her gaze sadly to what was left of Kaito. „It feels horrible to leave him down here in the dark.“

„Well, we already left Amami up there,“ Ouma shrugged. „You can't hold a mass every time someone falls and sprains their ankle.“

„Oh, _shut up Ouma,_ “ to Kaede's surprise, it was Saihara who snapped first. Ouma gave him a foul little smile.

„Come on, Saihara-chan,“ he said. „Just hit that restart button on your feelings and you'll be fine in no time!“

„Quit it, you emotionally constipated amoeba!“ Iruma flicked Ouma's forehead and elbowed her way to Saihara. „Geez, guess you really saved all our butts, Hatman.“

Saihara sniffled, but stood up straighter and faced the others. You can always tell when something shifts inside people – when they cross a barrier that's been standing there for god knows how long. That's how Saihara looked now. As if he lifted the veil and stepped into the light, and Kaede couldn't tell whether it was a good thing or not..

„We all did our parts,“ he said quietly. „And Kaito, he-„

„Saihara,“ said Kaede. „Kaito fell right into Monokuma's trap. We all fell into Monokuma's trap, but if it wasn't for you, there would be no one to fight on and try again.“

Tenko approached Saihara with a stone-cold expression on her face and he almost instinctively inched away, but she just gave him a firm – maybe even a too firm – pat on the back. „Don't beat yourself up.“

„Heey,“ Ouma complained. „I helped too!“

„Yeah,“ Maki scoffed. „By accusing three innocent people.“

He stuck his tongue out. „It was a work in progress.“

„Not going to lie, it was a fine class trial strategy,“ Monokuma said ominously, eyeing Ouma. „I have a feeling you're going to live for a while.“

Ouma spread his cape like a gown and gave a deep bow. „May the best bear win.“

„And as for you,“ Monokuma glared at Saihara, its red eye glinting as it regarded him. „ _Bringer of truth._ If I were you, I'd sleep with my eyes open.“

Saihara gave a smirk. A little shaky, but determined. „Try your best.“

„Well, class,“ Monokuma clapped. „With this, the first class trial is finished. All rise!“

The elevator in the corner opened its dark mouth again to carry them out of this nightmare into another.

„A bit of advice,“ Monokuma added as they left their podiums, some giving Kaito one last mournful glance and the others doing their best not to look. „look around the school again, and you might find a small reward for your efforts on the class trial.“

It locked eyes with Kaede.

„When one door closes, another opens.“

The elevator doors closed.

* * *

Kaede ran all the way back to school, and then to the first floor, ignoring all the puzzled glances and Saihara's yelling.

The elegant black door opened easily, and inside, it waited for her.

* * *

The room was small and cluttered, but just big enough for them to squeeze in. Sixteen would not fit, but fourteen did.

The wall was a glass panel, and outside, in the dark, you could almost forget the End wall, almost see the stars. In this room, death was distant, and yet it was here right behind their backs. The stars watched them from afar, distant and untouchable, and silver and gentle moonlight spilled into the room.

_Claire de lune._

Kaede had promised to play for Amami. And she promised it to many others, to play for them once they got out of this place. But now she learned the hard way how fragile promises and life are. In this place, in this room, who could wait when they could all be dead in the morning, brains splattered on the library floor or hanging in the Shrine of justice?

And so Kaede played and played until her fingers were sore and still she didn't stop. Some bowed their heads, some sniffled, some just listened, but no one dared to disrupt this fragile peace, not even Ouma or Iruma or Maki.

 _No,_ Kaede thought, no. _I have a wish._ She had a wish in the depths of her chest, for at least a bit of this beauty and silence to survive. She had that determination to fight on and on and on no matter how many times she stumbles if she can save at least someone, and she named it a wish, and she held on to it for her dear life. Even if she got hurt, fell or died, this was something that couldn't be killed.

That was something she couldn't put into words, but Kaede was not a speaker. First and foremost, she was a pianist, and she could play for them and make them believe in it, if only for a little while.

 _Goodbye,_ to the people who weren't here anymore, and _sorry. Sorry we couldn't do anything._ _But your deaths were not in vain. They'll never leave us. We'll never leave you._

She didn't know what would happen in the morning, but now she played. She played her song until a grey mass of clouds covered the moon, and the room fell dark and slowly emptied.

 _That's all,_ she thought. _Goodbye._

\---

Why are you

_Hiding?_

Don't you know

_It's no use?_

Don't you know you're already

_Dead?_

He woke up screaming.

\---

„Why are you hiding?“

„It's no use!“ he shouted through cupped hands. „Gonta will find you, bugs! Come ooooooout!“

He squinted in the early morning sun. There was something reflective and shiny in the grass. Hm.

Maybe it was something important that others would be interested in? Maybe Gonta could finally do something to help, even if he was useless on the trial last night? Okay, great, fieldwork was Gonta's expertise after all! He crouched down and moved aside the tall grass. There was a patch of concrete here, and something was written in black marker.

Gonta didn't understand the words, but they filled him with an uneasy premonition of something bad. He quickly covered it in grass again, and ran back towards the school, repeating the ominous phrase like a mantra in his head.

_Horse a. Ever upward. RR._

\---

Knock knock.

_Knock knock knock._

Ah, maybe it wasn't his imagination anymore? Maybe someone was really knocking at his door?

Saihara shook the blanket off his head. Really, his room was half-bright with sunlight, and someone called for him impatiently. He rolled out of bed and stumbled, trying to blink away the night terrors. Too tired to remember his cautiousness, he opened the door a crack.

„Saihara?“ Kaede peeked into the room. She too had dark bags underneath her eyes, and seemed to have forgotten her hair clips, her hair matted to her forehead. So he wasn't the only one, thankfully.

„Oh, good morning Akamatsu-san,“ Saihara tried to give a little smile. If she wasn't going to mention anything, neither was he.

„I think we're having breakfast together again now,“ said Kaede. „We found some… things. We're not sure what they are yet, but we could use you there.“

This was still such a new and foreign feeling to him. _Being counted on._ Being trusted. It filled him with panic and hatred for their circumstances, but it felt good at the same time too. Listening to light music spill from Kaede's piano late last night, he made a decision.

He wasn't going to look away anymore. Even if he got hurt, fell, or died, he found something that couldn't be killed. This is what he could do to save people. Help them find the truth. He believed in something. He believed in good people.   


Were these people good? He didn't know, but he had to believe them.

It was more of a wish then a decision, really.

„Give me a minute,“ he said. „I'll be there.“

* * *

„You eat worms!“ Iruma's pointed finger circled around the room. „You eat worms! You eat worms! You eat worms!“  
  
Kaede sighed. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the table. Kirumi was passing around a rich breakfast – eggs, sandwiches, rice balls, pancakes and tea and coffee, a welcome change from the stale bread they'd eaten for the past few days. According to Kirumi, fresh ingredients were just waiting in the dining room in the morning, as some sort of a reward for finishing the trial perhaps. The food disappeared quickly, but the four mysterious items still lay untouched in the middle of the table.

Where was –

The kitchen door slowly opened and Saihara sneaked into the room like a student late for class, but to no avail. The almost unbearable shrieking and fighting died down in an instant and everyone, even Iruma who stopped in the middle of stuffing a rice ball up Ouma's nose, stared at Saihara in silence.

„Ah,“ he stared at his feet as he took his place at the table. „Good morning.“

„So you _finally_ got rid of that emo hat!“ Ouma grinned at Saihara who hummed a little _it's nothing_ noise. „It's kinda –„

„Shut up!“ Tenko smacked the back of his head. „It's rude to stare!“

But really, for the first time ever, Saihara arrived to breakfast without his usual ratty baseball hat. His hair was messy and and longer than it seemed with it on. He was nervously twirling a strand of hair around his finger, perhaps missing the distraction of toying with the hat. But whatever change happened in Saihara, Kaede welcomed it. He inspected the items pushed towards him carefully. The ultimate detective – the bringer of truth.

No, _no._ It was sick to think about it that way. He was just a kid, and so were all of them. That way of thinking was something no one should get used to.

„I like your haircut,“ Angie interrupted the silence awkwardly.

„How am I going to call him Hatman now?“ Iruma pouted.

„Yeah, Iruma dearest,“ Ouma sighed pathetically. „That's the major problem right now.“

Their bickering and chatting grew louder and louder until it turned into monotone buzzing drilling through Saihara's skull. He buried his face into his palms, squeezing his eyes shut. All the jokes and bickering were a cover, just so they wouldn't have to think about _that_. But it was there, in his chest and his lungs and in the air. It would never go away. It would never stop –

„ _Shut up!_ “ Kaede clanked two glasses together, and the scene froze, faces turning slowly toward her. Ouma's finger was in Iruma's nose and Tenko's hand was around his neck and Himiko appeared to be cheering her on. Kaede gave a deep sigh.

„What are we doing?“ Kaede frowned. „We can't keep acting like this. We all know what happened last night, no matter how much we want to forget it, and it happened because we were careless and allowed Monokuma to turn us on each others. Do you want it to happen again?“

The silence in the room turned embarrassed.

„I don't have my shit together either, you know,“ she shrugged. „but we can't give up now. We have to make the best of what we have, and right now, we have to decide on our next move.“

Saihara lifted his face from the table for the quickest moment to give her a thankful little smile.

„And right now, what we have is a pile of junk,“ scoffed Maki. „The future is looking bright, Akamatsu.“

„Ooh! Ooh!“ Ouma waved his hand in the air. „Can I have the junk?“

„No way,“ Maki narrowed her eyes. „We all agreed Saihara is on junk duty.“

Saihara's eyes widened comically, frozen on the pile of spare parts on the table. „Why me?“

„Come on, _bringer of truth,“_ Maki smiled mockingly as she pushed something toward him, a red glass ball. „Have any ideas?“

Saihara spun the glass ball in his palm, and repeated Kaede's words in his head. _We have to make the best of what we have right now. We have to make the best of what we have right now._

(„I wish Amami was here. He'd know what to do,“ he heard someone whisper from the other side of the table.)

It was true that Amami would've known what to do, would've given one of his mysterious half-smiles and said something ominous and solved the mystery in an istant, argued with Monokuma and silently lead them forward.

But Amami was not there, and what they had was Saihara. Saihara didn't have a silent charisma or mysterious knowledge, but he had something he found yesterday with his cheek in the dirt and he wasn't going to look away from it anymore.

„Actually, yes.“ He said. „I have an idea.“

* * *

„Heh,“ Ouma gave a smile from the deepest pit of hell. „I knew you'd come here.“

„I'm working,“ Saihara's every muscle was focused on keeping a perfectly straight face.

„Uh-huh,“ Ouma mused, squinting at the tasteless dragon statue Tsumugi had been studying the first day. „It's ugly, that's what i thought from the beginning. Like someone punched it in the eye.“

Really – one eye on the stone dragon was an empty, pitch-black socket, and the other one was a bright red crystal, similar to the one Saihara was spinning in his palm. Ouma was right – it looked a bit like an angry fresh bruise.

„Well, here we go.“ Said Saihara as he popped the red ball into the socket.

For a brief moment they both held their breath, and then slowly, almost agonizingly so, the wall behind the dragon moved. Like in a movie or a video game, it moved to reveal a secret passage that stared at Saihara and Ouma like a hungry open mouth blowing a whiff of dusty air at them.

Ouma stared at him expectantly, and Saihara composed himself with a little cough. „No dirty business.“

As he stepped into the dark, Ouma snickered. Absolutely no dirty business.

\---

Kaede held her breath as she stepped into the new area of the school. On the wall where the statue of the stood, there was now a dark and uninviting staircase. Luckily, Kirumi who insisted to go first lit it up with a few candles from the warehouse so there was no danger of tripping. People were already milling around the third floor, eager for even this distraction.

Stepping into the blueish natural light, Kaede's nose scrunched up. She was on the gallery that overlooked the main hall. There was no trace of greenery and grass that consumed the ground floor, only the uncomfortable feeling of old and unused buildings. Even the air was stagnant, as if no one had stepped there in a truly long time.

She crossed the gallery and entered another hall to find some more people eagerly exploring the new floor. She scanned the room for Saihara, but he didn't seem to be there. Kaede was intent on catching him alone to talk about everything that happened, but it seemed that would have to wait. She was fond of the quiet boy with awkward smiles and subtle intelligence, didn't want him to turn into a tool of this game.

But again, she never dreamed of becoming this either.

Shaking the thought off, she approached a door that caught her attention. It resembled the door of her own ultimate lab, but it was a deep green, and the engraving showed a butterfly with delicate and finely carved wings. She gave it a small knock and pushed it open.

The ultimate entomologist's research lab was a small but crammed room, its walls covered from floor to ceiling in terrariums crawling with insects. Hundreds, maybe thousands of bugs, big and small and iridescent and dark buzzed and slithered and bumped into walls, giving the illusion that any second they might break free and wreak havoc. Against her will, Kaede felt cold sweat on her back.

„Oh, hello!“ Gonta's curly head popped from underneath the table, with his usual cheerful smile. „What's up, Akamatsu-san!“

„Hello Gonta!“ Kaede inched away from one wall of insects, only to find herself closer to the other. „Your lab is truly..one of a kind!“  


„I know!“ said Gonta enthusiastically, hopping towards a terrarium belonging to a particularly huge and hairy spider. „Aren't they beautiful?“

Kaede gave a sour smile, but still studied the insect that tapped its small leg against the glass as it spotted Gonta. „How are they alive? This place looks like no one's been here in years..“

Gonta tied his hair into a ponytail with a huge velvety scrunchie. „Bug friends were hibernating until Gonta turned on the heating just a while go! Bugs are very tough, you know. They live here just like the plants downstairs.“

Kaede tilted her head at the spider. Maybe beautiful wasn't a word she'd use, but there was something fascinating about it. They lived on in this ancient ruin, sleeping, waiting.

„Like Noah's ark,“ Kaede mused.

„What?“ Gonta turned around, eyeing her in confusion.

„I was just thinking out loud,“ Kaede shrugged. „What if we also spent ages sleeping in this school, waiting to be woken up?“

Gonta's eyebrows knitted, but then he gave a hearty laugh. „Nonsense! We aren't bugs, Akamatsu-san!“

„I suppose we aren't,“ Kaede smiled, but something about the thought made her restless.

„That reminds Gonta!“ He lifted his head suddenly, almost hitting a hanging light in the process. „Wanted to say it in the meeting, but couldn't find the right moment!“

„Oh?“

„This morning, Gonta was looking around the school,“ he gestured outside. „Looking for clues, thinking maybe Gonta could be helpful. There was a strange stone in the grass and some super strange words on it!“

„Words?“ Kaede thought deeply, but couldn't remember seeing anything like that when she searched the school just a few days ago. „Do you remember them?“  
  
„Yes, Gonta made sure to remember,“ he nodded. „It said, _horse a, ever upward, R.R._ “

„Ever upward, R.R.!“ Kaede jumped. „The same thing that said on Amami's compass!“

„Yes!“ Gonta's enthusiasm grew tenfold with her positive reaction. „But, Gonta was confused by the first part. _Horse a._ Shouldn't it be _A horse?_ “

„Hmm,“ Kaede tried to think about it, and at the same time back towards the door as Gonta took the hairy spider out of the terrarium. „I'll ask Saihara to take a look at it! He'll know better than us, for sure.“

„Are you sure you don't want to touch it?“ Gonta seemed a tad disappointed as he affectionately patted the spider on his forearm.   


„Ah, I'll leave that incredibly important job to you, Gonta,“ Kaede smiled as she ran as fast as her feet would take her. „Thank you for all the help!“

\---

Kaede's plan was to find Saihara right away, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw a curious sight. In a shadowy corner of the hall, there was another lab door, a deep crimson red. And in front of it Maki stood guard, gloomy and stiff as a soldier.

„Your lab is open too, huh Harukawa?“ Kaede leaned against a stone pillar. She just couldn't help it – the same mix of excitement and fury every time she was eye to eye with Maki. Everything with Maki was a contest you had no rights to even participate in, and Kaede was nothing if not eager to participate in contests.

Maki stared her down cooly. „It's not open.“

„So the door is locked?“

„It's locked if I say it's locked,“ Maki crossed her arms. „What are you gonna do about it, Akamatsu?“

Kaede narrowed her eyes and took a step closer and she wasn't sure what to do, didn't even know what might've happened if a familiar voice didn't appear out of nowhere.

„Akamatsu-chan, thanks goodness!“ Ouma appeared from the shadows abruptly and hooked his arm under Kaede's as if they were besties out for a walk. „I was searching for you _all over,_ you simply _must_ accompany me to Kirumi's.“

„Hold on,“ Kaede gave Maki one last sneer. „I'm not done with _her._ “

„Bullying girls?“ Ouma sighed, dragging her away. „Not cool, Akamatsu-chan.“

And he dragged her down the hall with unexpected strength.

„ _Ouma!“_ Kaede hissed. „What was that about?“

„You mean, _thank you Ouma-chan darling for saving my ass?_ “ He shook his head. „You were about to majorly embarrass yourself. It's _solidarity,_ you uncultured swine.“

„Was not,“ Kaede scoffed. „Let me go, will you?“

„No way, she's still staring at us, we have to go to Kirumi's now. Act natural.“

Kaede felt every moment of Maki's piercing stare as she let herself be dragged into the room with an ornate lilac door.

\---

Ouma slammed the door shut dramatically. „Fhew! That was close. You're welcome again, Akamatsu-chan, I'll be off now, lots to see, snitches to snitch!“

„You won't even stay for tea?“

Kaede flinched. She would never get used to Kirumi's unobtrusive presence and how still she could stand in the corner of the room like furniture. She felt bad for making the comparison, but it was true. When Maki sneaked in the corners she was a vicious shadow, and when Kirumi went unseen she was a gray, invisible ghost.

„Ah, we only just got here, no need to offer us tea,“ Kaede smiled politely, but Kirumi was already directing her and Ouma towards the pristine table set for dinner. The room was tasteful, lacy and airy in shades of lavander, with the atmosphere of a noble family's salon. Kirumi moved gracefully to pour both of them a small cup of black tea.

„Ah, Toujou-san, you won't sit?“ Kaede eyed all the empty velvet chairs, and then Kirumi who remained standing with her hands folded behind her back.

„It would be rather rude of me to lounge around while I have guests,“ Kirumi said curtly.

„We're not visiting formally,“ Kaede gave an apologetic smile. „We just needed a place to hide for a minute, really.“

„Besides,“ Kirumi politely ignored her, gesturing to the back room. „There's so much to do, now that I am equipped with a washing machine and proper dishware, we might be able to live, not just survive.“

„Toujou-san,“ Kaede objected, the tea seeming more and more bitter by second. „You're going to work yourself to death.“

Kirumi's long, stern face didn't even flinch as she said, „I appreciate your concerns, Akamatsu-san, but mine is a path of selfless devotion. I do not teach a pianist how to play the piano, so you should not lecture a maid on how to tend to her tasks either.“

„Wow, Kirumi-chan, you're so responsible,“ said Ouma, dunking a sugar cube into his tea and eating it whole. „I decided you can be my new mom!“

„Nonsence, Ouma-san. Think about your mother's feelings before saying such rash words.“

„Easy,“ there was a sharp sound as Ouma bit the sugar cube in half. „I don't have a mother.“

_Cronch._

„Eh, Toujou-san, where do you go to school?“ said Kaede, eager to change the subject.

„I do not,“ Kirumi's eyebrow quirked ever so slightly, a gesture Kaede could not decipher. „I finished school a year ahead of my classmates, and am now working full-time.“

„It must be hard.“

„As it is rewarding.“

Kaede frowned and continued sipping on her tea. She tried, she really tried, but it was obvious all her attempts to befriend Kirumi were meeting a dead end. She firmly refused to believe Kirumi was truly happy serving everyone in this position. She remembered what Saihara had said – _I think everyone is afraid. Some are just better at hiding it._ Brave or not, Kirumi was just a girl in a very, very strange place.

„Toujou-san,“ she tried again, one final resort. „Shirogane-san is excellent at doing nails. Perhaps you could join us one of these nights.“

„I'm afraid I will have to decline.“

„Toujou-san, I-„

„These gloves are a mandatory part of my uniform anyway.“

For a few seconds a heavy silence fell on the room, and not even Ouma dared to disturb it.

„I have seen Saihara-san in the corridor on the right,“ said Kirumi quietly. Kaede knew dismissal when she heard it.

* * *

„Ouma,“ said Kaede awkwardly as they made an exit. „I didn't mean it rudely, what I said in there. My mom, I also –„

„I was lying,“ Ouma said flatly. „It was just a little lie.“ And then he was off.

* * *

The corridor on the right that Kirumi spoke of was a dark and unpleasant place, with simple ceramic tiles and bare walls. It, Kaede realized, did not seem like a school at all. There was no one in there now, but she heard voices from the last door in the end of the hallway, so she pushed them open. They were a deep blue, with a familiar motif.

_THUD!_

A tennis ball hit the wall just a few inches away from Kaede's face, leaving a dusty imprint. Kaede jumped back, slamming against the door and staring at the strange scene in front of her.

The room was wide and spacious, perhaps the biggest research lab she'd seen so far. It was an improvised tennis court, with an orange spongy floor covered in white lines, with a real tennis net across the middle. On one side there was some sort of a machine firing tennis balls automatically, and on the other side none other than Iruma with a tennis racket in her hands, yelling a string of curses as she missed every ball that came at her.

On the sidelines, watching this strange scene, were Hoshi and Saihara. Saihara had a mouth like an O, moving his head left and right and following every ball, while Hoshi was snacking on a chocolate bar with an absolutely desperate expression.

„Akamatsu-san!“ Saihara seemed pleased to see her, and quickly invited her over. Kaede rolled across the floor to avoid another string of tennis balls („Fuck shit in a god stupid robot!“) and sat on the floor next to them.

„Hey,“ she said. „How's the investigation going.“

„How is anyone's?“ Saihara shrugged, but Kaede was proud of him nevertheless. He generally seemed much more grounded and cooperative than she had ever seen him. „Did Harukawa let you into her lab?“

„Are you kidding? _Me?“_ Kaede _tch_ ed. „She'd sooner take a bullet.“

„Ah,“ Saihara gave a small nod. „I was wrong, then?“ His fingers instinctively reached for the hat, and he let out a frustrated sound as he found just a handful of hair.

„What is she even hiding there?“ Kaede threw a stray ball back at the machine in frustration. „She's a child caregiver. Are there living children there?“

„This sucks _so much!_ “ Iruma's quitting sigh interrupted them as she threw the racket behind her shoulder. „Hoshi, my man, are you sure you can't show me how I should do it? Just a little?“

„I told you,“ Hoshi said in a voice uncharacteristically sharp for him. „That I don't play tennis anymore.“

„Bro, are you a little bitch, cuz you're acting like a little bitch right now,“ Iruma bounced in place. „I could build you a robot ten times cooler than this. No, _hundred –_ „

„I said _no._ “

Kaede and Saihara exchanged a glance.

„Actually, Akamatsu-san,“ Saihara nudged her elbow. „Could you accompany me for a second? There's something I wanted to, eh..“

Saihara lead her towards the small room in the back of the lab, out of Iruma and Hoshi's earshot. It was bare and unsightly, and reminded Kaede of school washing rooms. There was a single wide, deep metal sink, and a couple of dirty standing showers. She took a seat on the edge of the sink, and Saihara paced around the room nervously.

„I don't like this,“ he admitted. „Everyone is so lively now, as if yesterday – as if yesterday..“

Kaede's chin dropped. „I mean, I can understand them. I'm trying to, I don't know, look forward into the future too. We're discovering new things. We might find something important.“

It was all bullshit what she was saying, of course. They weren't discovering anything, they were just letting themselves be domesticated by this horrible, wicked place. But it hurt less, Kaede thought. It hurt less than thinking about yesterday.

„You're right.“ She sighed. „We can't forget it. We can't let it happen again.“

„We haven't seen anything dangerous – or _it_ – in a day.“ Saihara ran a hand through his bangs. „I feel like it's just quiet before the storm.“

„So we'll do whatever we can,“ Kaede slammed her fist into the sink, and the hollow metal echoed. „We'll meet every day. We'll actually discuss our plans. We won't let conflict rise in our group like that again.“

„How are we going to do _that_?“ Saihara cringed.

„We need something to bring us closer together. The ones who isolate themselves like Maki and Kirumi might…“ she didn't want to say _end up like Amami_ out loud.

„I believe in you, Akamatsu-san.“ Saihara gave a small but bright smile.

„And I believe in you, Saihara.“ She attempted to return it, but deep in her heart, she hoped she would never see the best of his talent shine again. Because it would mean. It would _mean._

For a while, they sat on the edge of that sink together, listening to the rythmic _tok-tok-tok_ and Iruma's curses together, and then Saihara rose, fishing empty air for his hat and mumbling something about not having seen Tenko and Himiko in a while.

* * *

The very last research lab on the third floor belonged to none other than Himiko Yumeno herself, a deep red door with a golden star motif and loud noise coming from the inside. Kaede and Saihara exchanged a glance before hesitantly going in.

If Gonta's research lab was cluttered, then Himiko's was a scrapyard. The small, brightly colored room was covered from wall to wall in all kinds of junk – shiny boxes for cutting people in half with fake swords sticking out of them, plastic horses from the amusement park, a variety of stage outfit and piles upon piles of trinkets Kaede could only guess were crucial for various magic tricks. Saihara was wide-eyed at all of this, and grimaced when he almost knocked down a huge container of fake blood.

Inside the room were Himiko herself and Tenko. Tenko was busy trying on the sparkly red outfits of magician's assistant, while Himiko herself inspected the props and bossed around the situation with vigour Kaede hadn't seen from her yet. It couldn't quite be called energy, but perhaps determination.

„Who goes there?“ Himiko turned towards them, pointing an accusatory finger at Saihara. She had a velvety top hat perched atop her head and looked rather pompous.

„Do you want me to beat them up, Yumeno-san,“ Tenko cracked her knuckles, but averted her gaze and smiled a little when she spotted Kaede.

„Ah, we're just investigating,“ Saihara excused himself quickly. „We didn't mean to intrude.

„This is a top-secret area,“ Himiko blinked disinterestedly. „I discovered it with my magic so I'm claiming it.“

„With your, eh. With your magic,“ Saihara nodded. „I was told that you, Chabashira-san and Yonaga-san unlocked it by inserting one of those junk pieces into the wall..?“

„With my magic,“ said Himiko, explaining everything, and begun to shoo Saihara out.

Kaede frowned. She really couldn't grasp Himiko. Even with Kirumi and Hoshi, she had some idea where they were, but Himiko was completely unknown ground. Neither friendly nor antagonistic, neither ordinary or exceptional at first glance. Kaede simply didn't know how to read the girl, and she wasn't satisfied with leaving it at that.

„Yumeno-san, sorry to bother you but we need someone strong to help us with our investigation outside,“ Kaede subtly elbowed her way into the group. „Do you mind if we borrow Tenko for a few minutes?“

Himiko stared at her with a neutral face. Tenko seemed torn between leaving Himiko, and enthusiasm for investigating with Kaede, but hopped towards the door with a small karate-kick. Kaede absent-mindedly noticed that she looked very cute in a sparkly red dress.

„Oh, but I just realized, if Tenko is gone you have no one to help you with all these props!“ Kaede propped her hands on her hips. „I know! Why don't I stay here and help you? I'm pretty good at organizing things!“

Himiko's face still sported the same expression, but this time she graced her with a small shrug. „Okay, I guess.“ And ignoring Saihara and Tenko's yelps of protest, she shooed them out the door.

* * *

„So what was the heavy thing you needed help with?“ Tenko was still cracking her knuckles menacingly in front of Saihara, but since that morning she seemed to approve of him enough to assist. Perhaps because he was Kaede's friend, or perhaps she judged him kind enough for a boy. When inquired about it she said, „I will make an exception because he looks very polite,“ but quickly added „Don't get any funny ideas.“

„Apparently Shinguuji-san and Kiibo-kun found something strange in the schoolyard,“ Saihara shrugged. „And we still have two pieces of that junk left, so..“

„But what does Tenko need to _lift?_ “ she flexed. „Anything from twigs to boulders is okay! Ooh, maybe even boulders!“

„Ah, I don't think there's any heavy lifting involved,“ he said apologetically. „I think Akamatsu-san just wanted an opportunity to talk to Yumeno-san.“

„Ohhhh, alright,“ said Tenko, but seemed disappointed that there would be no boulders to lift.“

„Actually,“ Saihara asked carefully. „How come Yumeno-san trusts you so much? Do you two know each other from somewhere?“

„Yes,“ said Tenko. „I know her from Nunya.“

Saihara lifted an eyebrow.

„Nunya BUSINESS!“ she smacked the back of his head, but only very lightly, and Saihara decided not to bug her further.

They reached the schoolyard, and really, Korekiyo and Kiibo waited for them a few meters away from the main enterance. Korekiyo gave an awkward small wave, and Kiibo a low whirr.

„Good morning, Saihara-kun!“ greeted Kiibo. „Did you sleep pleasantly?“

„Ah,“ Saihara trailed off remembering the previous night's terrors. „So you discovered another secret passage on the school building?“

„Yes!“ The lights on Kiibo blinked with more enthusiasm, seemingly forgetting or discarding the question. „Shinguuji-san and I were investigating around the school building! It's very overgrown, but we found a thicket of vines covering what seems like a glass door, and an opening that looks like one of the objects entrusted to you could open it!“

Saihara carefully pulled the trinkets he'd wrapped into a napkin and stuffed into his pocket out. There was one metal lever that didn't look useful, and something small and yellow that could pass for a key. He inspected the infinitely dirty glass door that almost blended with the wall, and then he inserted and turned the key with all the determination he could muster.

The door gave a loud creak, and then slowly gave in and opened.

„Splendid!“ Korekiyo's eyes glistened. „What do you think we might find inside?“

„Maybe it will be the exit!“ Kiibo beeped hopefully.

„I don't know,“ Tenko frowned and covered her nose. „It smells funny.“

It did smell funny. Like mould and – yes, it was chlorine.

On the other side of the glass door there was a tall and spacious room, and in the middle of it was an actual pool. It seemed a bit old, like everything else around, but it was filled halfway with inviting, crystal blue water, and around it were white plastic chairs and loungers. Overall it was sort of almost nice.

„A pool!“ Tenko said brightly. „Not suspicious at all!“

„It does look rather pleasant,“ noted Korekiyo. „Are we meant to swim in it?“

„Ah,“ Saihara crossed his hands over his chest. „I'm not really a fan of swimming.“

„Neither am I,“ Tenko scoffed.

„Neither am I,“ Kiibo looked sadly at his clunky, definitely-denser-than-water body.

„Neither am I, in all honesty,“ Korekiyo nodded. „Let us never swim in it then for as long as we live, and there was a moment of silent solidarity.

„We should investigate the room, though,“ Saihara approached a panel on the wall that said _Pool rules_ and inspected it. „Standard stuff. Hmm. Looks like the pool is off-limits at night, just like the dining hall.“

„I guess they don't want people drowning,“ Tenko hummed. „Can anyone even drown here? There's just a little water.“

Saihara leaned a little over the edge, suddenly feeling sort of dizzy. „I think it just _looks_ like a little water because the pool is so deep. Either way, we should be careful.“

„I know that window!“ Tenko jumped, pointing above Saihara's head. „It leads to the gym!“

„The gym?“ really, there was a window near the ceiling. It was wide but short, and some light spilled through it into the pool. It was too high for him to look through and check whether Tenko was right, though.

„Yeah!“ she nodded firmly. „Look, there's another one on the other side!“

And there really was. „This one should lead deeper into the school building,“ Saihara twirled a strand of hair in his fingers. „I wonder why we haven't smelled chlorine earlier..“

But his train of thought was interrupted by a loud beep from Kiibo. „Come over! Look what we found!“

Saihara and Tenko ran over and through another door in the back of the room Saihara hadn't even noticed before.

It was a mix of a changing room and a storage room, stacked with standard school swimsuits and various towels and floaties, even the big inflatable pool toys he'd never seen in his old school.

„I have to admit this is pretty cool,“ he said, rummaging through a nearby box and finding swimming caps and goggles.

„I'm not a fan of the shared changing room,“ Tenko made a fist at the door. „Tenko warns you in advance that she will beat peepers up so hard they won't have eyes anymore!“  


„There is a gender-neutral bathroom, though!“ Korekiyo's face lit up. „What a pleasant change.“

„Oh yes, I've been meaning to ask,“ she tapped the back of Kiibo's shoulder twice, _clank clank._ „Are you a boy or a girl, Kiibo? Tenko doesn't want to make you uncomfortable!“

Kiibo gave a long, curious whirr, that sounded a bit like a _hmmmmmmm_.

„I have never really thought about it, to be honest.“ Kiibo admitted. „To professor Idabashi, I have always just been Kiibo.“

„Oh, how delightful,“ Korekiyo clapped their hands. „What is the petty concept of gender to a non-binary robot?“

„Yeah!! No cis people allowed in this pool!“ Tenko was rummaging through the small plastic bag she pulled from her robe, looking for something.

Saihara felt bad and made a mental note to stop calling them Kiibo-kun. Thank god for Tenko. Thinking about it, the pitch of Kiibo's voice was rather neutral, and their face wasn't completely boyish either.

As he thought about it, the dizziness from earlier returned, and suddenly, unexpectedly, the voices in the room turned into a buzzing noise. He tried to blink it away but before he could do it, something like a lightning bolt in his mind shattered his consciousness like shrapnel.

_Everyone always looks at Saihara. Nobody ever looks at Ouma. It's funny, because they're the same sort of odd that makes you stand out at school, distinctly unkept kids clinging to comfort items and ratty notebooks. Saihara pulls the hat lower over his face, Ouma crosses his legs to hide where his trousers had been patched up two times. They never speak in school. They don't even nod to each other in the hallway._

.

_Because you see, they're the only three people who wait for that particular bus on that particular station at that particular time, and outside the confines of the school walls, who would know if they talked? Everyone is an actor. Everyone knows something._

_._

_They watch the season finale together in the basement of Saihara's house covered in posters of Rantaro Amami. Ouma sits cross-legged on the floor, stuffing himself with all the snacks he can get his hands on and ignoring Saihara's insistently annoyed stares. Akamatsu is the only one sitting on the couch, overly politely and awkwardly, as if she's ashamed of spending time with them even here where no one can see._

_._

_„I don't want to live_ ,“ Saihara heard his own voice, familiar and crystal clear. „ _I wan to die with everyone else.“_

And then he was back by the pool as if nothing had happened and he remembered nothing, except maybe something strange and distant like a deja vu or a dream from a long time ago.

* * *

„So Yumeno-san, there's something I've wanted to ask you,“ Kaede tried again cheerfully as she helped Himiko organize a bunch of fake swords, doves and rainbow-colored scarves – which meant Kaede was doing it, and Himiko was standing there with a bored expression.

„Nyeh?“ Himiko lifted an eyebrow. „I'm not listening.“

„You answered me,“ Kaede lifted one back. „which means you're listening.“

„Am not,“ Himiko raised her chin, pouting. „Be careful, that's my favorite top hat.“

„I just worry about you,“ Kaede decided to be honest. „You're only talking to Tenko, and even when you're with her you don't really seem to care what's happening here. Even if you don't feel like talking in meetings, you could participate a little!“

Himiko stayed still for a while, and then gave the tiniest scoff. „If you don't like me, talk to someone else.

„I don't dislike you!“ Kaede quickly defended herself, still holding a long string of colorful scarves. „I'm just concerned, that's it!“

Himiko did not reply. They stood for a while in silence. Kaede finished organizing he scarves, and then headed for the door with a quitting sigh.

„Where are _you_ going?“ Himiko shot her a look that could only be described as offended. „You're just gonna leave while we're hanging out?“

Kaede rolled her eyes and sat down on a huge orange box covered in stars. God, deep down Himiko had the attitude of her thirteen-year-old brother.

„How old are you?“ Kaede eyed her suspiciously. 

„Seventeen.“

„How long have you been a magician?“

Himiko shot her a look akin to the one Saihara had when Ouma talked about the earth being flat. „ _Mage._ “

„Sorry, how long have you been a mage?“

„I have _always_ been a mage,“ Himiko explained proudly. „You're either born with the spark of magic or not. Don't worry if you don't get it?“

„Yeah?“ Kaede stuck her tongue out. „Well, I bet I could do every one of the tricks in this room as well.“

„Yeah?“ Himiko turned to face Kaede for the first time with something more than boredom on her face. „Well you… _you_ …you're a _hag!_ “

Kaede crossed her arms and had to physically stop herself from smiling. „No _you'_ re a hag!“

„No _you're_ a hag!“

„No, you!“

As this exchange went on, Kaede found herself first smirking, then smiling, before she just burst out laughing. As she laughed she realized Himiko was laughing a little too, a small nasal sound Kaede hadn't heard yet. Perhaps Himiko wasn't emotionless at all, just bad at beginnings.

„Here,“ Kaede threw a small bundle of scarves at her too. „Help me a little.“

Himiko was trying very hard not to smile at all. „You don't quit, do you, Akamatsu.“

„No,“ said Kaede. „Never.“

„If Tenko-chan likes you too, I guess you're fine,“ Himiko gave in and started untangling the scarves painfully slowly. „I kinda liked your concert.“

„Thank you Yumeno-san!“ Kaede smiled. „It means a lot.“

„Don't let it go to your head,“ Himiko pouted. „It was just cool how you could make everyone feel better and smile like that. You didn't even have to talk.“

„Ah, well, speeches are a new thing for me too,“ Kaede admitted. „I used to suck at talking so much, but when I played the piano none of that mattered because I could make people feel things anyway. I bet you could do something like that with your tricks too.“

„When I see people smiling after my performance…“ Himiko seemed deeply conflicted. „It makes me…happy. It's fun.“

„See?“ said Kaede. „I'm sure we can think of something.“

As she set the scarf in her hands down, Kaede suddenly felt oddly dizzy. She grabbed onto a huge empty water tank to steady herself, but before she could do anything else, the world warped.

.

_Akamatsu pretends not to notice him as she walks by with her clique, her plastic heels clickety-clacking on the pavement, her artificial laughter loud in the chilly autumn air. If she looked at him, she might feel obligated to say hello, and nobody ever talks to that weird kid Ouma with his bandages and his nervous darting eyes. Akamatsu clickety-clacks away._

_._

_The one who gave them the offer is sitting across the table from Kaede now, a professional looking young woman with big glasses that reflect Kaede's own image – the bandages on her face, her broken nose. The woman gives a pleasant smile and has an aura of minimalistic perfection, but Kaede sees cracks in her facade. As she speaks she flicks her shiny long hair and Kaede thinks,_ _that's a wig, you're not fooling anyone._

_„But this is why we do it, right?“ she says. „To become someone else. To disappear.“_

And then she was back in Himiko's lab as if nothing had happened and she remembered nothing, except maybe something strange and distant like a deja vu or a dream from a long time ago.

* * *

When Saihara woke up next morning, there was something on his table. Something large and colorful.

He blinked.

It wasn't like he was getting much sleep anyway.

He got up and slowly tiptoed towards it, and only then remembered to feel fear. Who brought the thing here? He didn't know which frightened him more, the thought of his room being open for everyone to enter, or the idea of Monokuma itself breaking in.

The thing was a large file with a colorful cover, similar to the Monokuma file, and he almost feared that another death had happened while he was asleep, but this was something different. Hesistantly, he opened it. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good.

It was a single piece of paper, and on the top of the page, in big black letters, there was Kaede's name.

Saihara held his breath as he read it.

_THE MOTIVE OF KAEDE AKAMATSU_

_When Kaede Akamatsu was eleven years old, her mother passed away, leaving her with a negligent father and three younger siblings. Despite this, Kaede Akamatsu never stopped smiling, and continued to work hard, playing the piano and becoming the family's sole source of income. She promised her siblings to always protect them and never let anything bad happen to them. But as she is trapped in this school, a terrible accident befell them! Find out what after the next class trial._

As Saihara's heart sunk to his heels, another piece of paper fluttered out of the file: a picture of a family of four. Kaede, a few years younger, maybe fifteen, smiling brightly with her arms around three other kids – one girl who resembled Kaede very much except she was slimmer and her hair was longer, and two younger boys, ten or eleven. They all had the same blonde hair and dazzling smiles, and on the picture, they looked very happy.

A family whose happiness one would do anything to preserve.

And just like that, the world fell apart all over again.

* * *

Saihara was running – he wasn't sure where or how, until he crashed into Kiibo in the dormitory lobby. He bounced against metal with a _clang_ and would have toppled over if Kiibo hadn't caught him, observing him with a mixture of urgency and concern.

„Saihara-kun, just in time,“ they beeped „We're all about to gather in the dining home to discuss the. To discuss the.“

„The files,“ Saihara forced himself to say, rubbing his throbbing forehead. „The motive files.“

„I am afraid so,“ Kiibo's head hung as they made their way towards the dining room. „We all seem to have received a file detailing the most important people in the lives of a random person in the group.“

Saihara almost asked for Kaede, but stopped himself in the last moment. He didn't want to entrust anyone, not even Kiibo, with the fact that it was Kaede's file he had.

But he got the answer to his question soon. Everyone else was already gathered in the dining hall. His eyes met Kaede's for a second, but he quickly looked away. He couldn't look her in the eye after this – how could he?

„So it's happening again.“ Said Kaede gravely. „I believe you all know what I'm talking about.“

„Someone has done a pretty decent background check on us, it seems,“ Maki's lips were a thin, unhappy line.

„What are we going to do?“ asked Tsumugi who seemed as pale as a sheet of paper.

„We should watch them all together,“ proposed Gonta. „Then we'll have no secrets!“

„Are you stupid?“ Ouma blinked cooly. „We're not just trusting potential murderers with our entire life stories. As much as I'm curious about some creatures here.“

„I didnt think I'd ever say this, but I agree with him,“ Maki glared around the room. „If whoever watched my video doesn't keep their mouth shut, I can guarantee they won't make it out.“

„Ooh, Harukawa-chan,“ Ouma smirked. „Is that a threat?“

„See?“ Kaede slammed her palm on the table. „This is right where Monokuma wants you again. The whole purpose of these motives is to drive us crazy. We should just exchange them honestly.“

„Oh, Akamatsu,“ Ouma rolled his eyes. He was in one of his serious moods, one of those where he worried Saihara just a little. „the purpose of these motives is for us to hold power over each others. When someone has power over you and you have a knife in your hand, you'll naturally strike.“

„So are you saying you _want_ a murder to happen?“ Tenko narrowed her eyes at Ouma.

„I'm just saying it as it is.“ Said Ouma „But every time so far we attempted to cooperate, we were made to suffer. All I'm saying is that rallying won't spare you the suffering, it will make it hurt more.“

„If everyone went with your logic, no one could live,“ Kaede sneered.

Ouma merely smiled. „Tell that to Amami.“

At the mention of Amami's name, everyone fell silent.

„Do you really think we can't get over this motive if we work together,“ asked Angie silently. „Or are you lying?“

„Whether I'm lying or not, it's the truth.“ Ouma nodded. He seemed sincere, almost. „As long as these files exist, someone will kill to read them.“

„Well, I don't want to see mine, so you don't have to worry about me,“ said Hoshi dryly.

„What?“ Iruma arched an eyebrow. „Why?“

Hoshi took a deep breath, and his lip trembled into the barest hint of an ironic smile. „You might not have noticed it, but I don't intend to survive this. So you can do what you want. If you come for me I'll fight you, but I don't care for the stupid file.“  


„Hoshi, bro, come on,“ Iruma grimaced. „Don't you care what happens to your friends and fa-„

„I. HAVE. NO. FRIENDS. OR. FAMILY.“

Saihara flinched. For all he's known him Hoshi never shouted once but his face was twisted in rage now. He quickly seemed to realize what he's done, and fell into apathy again.

„Life is for people who still have some hopes and wishes,“ he said bitterly. „I have no more reasons to live.“

His words did not end that argument, but no one could bear to mention the files again. The meal was over soon, and they quickly scattered.

A lone figure in gray remained to collect the plates, and no one asked for her opinion. No one ever does. People ask her questions sometimes, but they don't really care to know.

\---

Saihara roamed the schoolyard on his own, lost in the turmoil of his own thoughts. Usually at this time he would go find Kaede, and they would investigate or at least brainstorm together, but he was terrified of facing her after realizing what he had, the weight of the colorful file on his nightstand.

Hoshi's words still haunted him. _Reason to live._ When he was alone, the thoughts came. Did _Saihara_ truly have a reason to live? Was there anything good and kind waiting for him beyond the end wall? A reason to live.

He was sure Kaede had plenty. She was just that kind of girl.

Slowly, he reached for his pocked and pulled out the secret thing he kept there. Amami's golden compass was bright and beautiful in the sunlight, seemed like something important and eternal and beautiful. Saihara didn't even know its story, its true value, but every time he touched it he felt a reason to fight on, even if it was someone else's. Living for people sounds so nice, and yet people fail at it every day. And _yet._

_Ever upward. R.R._

Whoever you are, he thought, thank you.

.

Someone knocked on his door, and he almost didn't answer, but then he did.

Kaede looked deeply exhausted. The circles around her eyes were blue, and she hadn't bothered to comb her hair or tie her tie properly in days. But Saihara supposed he didn't look any better, and somehow it brought him comfort. He still couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes, though.

„Hey,“ he said.

„Hey,“ replied Kaede in a voice uncharacteristically small for her. „Let's go for a walk.“

„Ah, a walk?“ Saihara hesitated. „Uh…It's almost dinner and I..“

„There's no rule saying we can't walk around at nighttime.“ Kaede gave a tired little smile. „Come on. Walk with me.“

Saihara nodded, and finally followed her out, firmly locking the door behind him, creating a barrier between the file and his thoughts.

In the end, it turned out they weren't the only ones outside. They spotted the dancing light in the distance that meant Kiibo was out on a stroll, and was that Korekiyo with them? Himiko, Tenko and Angie sat on a bench whispering among each other. Saihara almost went for another bench but Kaede shook her head and he followed her farther. They walked a minute, out towards the End wall, and Kaede finally stopped there, in the middle of the wild and outgrown lawn. She sat down into the grass and stared at the sky with a strange and unreadable expression.

„What is it?“ asked Saihara. He took off his jacket and spread it on the grass, and then sat on it.

„I'm just thinking a lot. About the motives. About what's going to happen next.“

„Me too,“ he admitted.

„I don't want anyone else to get hurt,“ Kaede rubbed her temples. She looked so helpless now. „So I keep avoiding the person whose motive I have. But I know it can't go on forever. Someone is going to bite the bait, just like last time.“

„They might not,“ Saihara lied.

Kaede was silent.

„Akamatsu-san,“ he asked quietly. „Do you have my motive file?“

Kaede stared into the distance, and he couldn't tell how honest she was. „No. Do you have mine?“

Saihara shook his head. „No.“

He reached into empty air again and grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling on it angrily.

„That reminds me,“ said Kaede, taking something out of her backpack. „I have something for you.“

„Oh?“

She held the thing out to him. It was his hat. But no, it wasn't really his hat. It was a different baseball hat similar to it though, dark blue with a silver star in the front.

„You don't have to wear it,“ she said „But I noticed you're missing something to fidget with. It's alright to have comfort zones, Saihara. I jusr figured, if that one carries bad memories now….“

„Thank you,“ he blurted out. „Thank you, Akamatsu-san.“

„Don't worry about it,“ Kaede shook her head, but she seemed honestly relieved as she placed it atop his head. „I searched half the warehouse for something like it. I even tried to sew on the star, but it was shit so I asked Shirogane-san for help. I'm just – jeez. I'm really glad you're not mad at me.“

Saihara gave his head a little shake. „Of course I'm not mad.“

„I just realized,“ Kaede cupped her chin. „We've been through so much I feel like I've known you for ages but we barely know anything about each other.“

„There's nothing much to say,“ Saihara shrugged awkwardly as always when he was asked to introduce himself. „I'm seventeen. I've been around. My parents were always somewhere, so I moved from relative to relative. Some wanted me, some did not. Some were rich, some were poor. I ended up with my uncle and his agency, and I just thought…“

„I'm sorry,“ said Kaede quickly.

„I just thought I could find a home there,“ he admitted. „But this is where I ended up.“

„Well, I'm eighteen,“ said Kaede. „I was – I _am_ finishing school. I play the piano and work part-time at the music shop. Boring life, not much to it.“

Saihara knew there was, but he wouldn't make her say it.

„Do you have anyone you'd die for, Saihara?“ She asked him out of nowhere.

Saihara thought about it, or maybe just pretended to think. „I don't know. Why?“

„Just wondering,“ she said, shaking her head. „Forget I said anything.“

* * *

Kaede wondered if anyone would mention the files next day at breakfast, but it seemed like everyone's way of dealing with them was to just pretend they never existed in the first place. She didn't like it – the atmosphere reminded her of the night before The Final Day. Everyone was scattered again. Hoshi never appeared for breakfast, and neither did Ouma. Maki holed herself up in her lab and refused to come out.

And we all know how that ended.

Just as those gloomy thoughts threatened to consume her whole, Himiko stood up and clanked two glasses together to get everyone's attention. Distracted as they were, all heads still turned to her, because this was the first time ever she addressed the crowd around her in any way. She cleared her throat and spread her arms, her cape spreading to flutter behind her.

„My name is Himiko Yumeno,“ she proclaimed dramatically.

„My name is Himiko Yumeno,“ she repeated, and was met again with a confused silence.

„We know,“ said Gonta earnestly.

„My name is Himiko Yumeno,“ she said for the first time. „And I am done looking at the ground. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to make you all smile.“

Tenko and Angie cheered and clapped, brightening up everyone's confusion at least a bit. What exactly did she mean?  


„Tomorrow after breakfast, exactly at eleven, gather at the gym for the spectacle of your lives to unite us once and for all,“ Himiko gave a somewhat wicked grin. „For the first time ever, the Amazing Himiko's magic show is open.“

She locked eyes with Kaede for just a second. „I was inspired by a particular concert.“

Just for a brief moment, despite the weight of the photograph of a boy and his uncle in her pocket, Kaede's heart felt lighter.

* * *

Saihara was roaming the schoolyard on his own once again, waiting for… waiting for what, exactly? He had to laugh at himself. Waiting for rescue? Waiting for a murder? Today he could at least tell himself he was waiting for the magic show. He wasn't sure what purpose it could serve, but as long as they could all think about something without their thoughts straying towards the files, it was good.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks. The afternoon sun shone low on the sky, illuminating something glistening among the vines. Another hidden door?

He stumbled through the vines to inspect it. It wasn't a glass door like the pool – it was older, and seemed to be rusted shut. But he could just make out two small words engraved on each side of the ornate keyhole.

_Avaritia Luxuria._

_Greed and opulence._

„So you found the door, huh?“ a horrible, metallic voice somewhere behind his back said. „I should've known you would, sticking your nose into everyone's business like that.

„Monokuma!“ Saihara jumped back. They hadn't seen the thing in days, ever since the class trial. The recent motive just appeared overnight, making the process more mechanical and dull, almost letting him forget Monokuma existed, which made it all the scarier now. A reminder that someone living is watching, constantly watching.

„Are you curious about it?“ asked Monokuma. It was just standing there but it was such a terrifying thing to see in the wilderness where it didn't belong. „It's a curious door.“

„Where does it lead?“ asked Saihara.

„Who knows?“ said Monokuma. „I like to call it the room of reveries. They say that if you find a key, you can see things. Things that don't exist in this world, or that only exist in your head. Your deepest and most desperate dreams. The world bent according to your subconsciousness. A fog machine. Your wish come true. Call it how you choose.“

„Why is it here?“ Saihara inched away from it carefully.

„Why is anything here?“ Monokuma appeared to shrug. „To raise the stakes.“

„Where would I find the key?“ Saihara touched the door again, ran his finger over the little engraved words. „Not that I'm planning on being lured in by the likes of you.“

„The key can be found if you know where to look,“ said Monokuma. „That person certainly knew where to look.“

„Someone already used it?“

„Maybe so,“ said Monokuma. „But since you're the first one who found it fair and square, I'm going to give you a little hint. Stay away from the room of reveries if you value your survival. Sometimes dreams can kill us a hundred times more painful than reality can.“

It said then, and then it added, „Now run.“

And Saihara held on to the brim of his new hat and ran as fast as his legs would take him

* * *

Saihara wasn't even thinking about it, but his feet took him there anyway. All his thoughts about the meaning of life lead him there. Without even thinking about it, he knocked on the deep blue door on the third floor, and when there was no reply he came in anyway.

Closed, but not locked. Begging to be opened.

„What do you want?“ Hoshi was sitting on the floor and staring at the wall, didn't even look up at Saihara.

„Hoshi-kun, please forgive my frankness,“ Saihara was almost shouting at this point. „But ever since you said it, I can't stop thinking about it. You said you had nothing left to live for, but that's blatantly untrue. There's always something live for, even if you can't see it right now. I know it sounds cliche, but please stay alive, because there are still good things in your future.“

Hoshi spared him the quickest glance but said nothing.

„You said life was for those who still had wishes, but that's not how it works,“ Saihara continued, increasingly desperate. „Wishes come and go, but you can always make new ones. We can _always_ do it. I didn't think I'd ever be brave enough to believe in something but I did it, I really did something. And if you stay alive, maybe someday you'll be able to make a wish again too!“

Hoshi heaved a sigh, a sigh of someone who has suffered a thousand years. „You don't know what you're talking about.“

„Maybe I don't!“ Said Saihara, „But I'll never know if I don't live another day to find out! We're alive in this horrible and terrifying place but we are _alive,_ and how weird and amazing that is!“

Hoshi's face fell again.

Feeling like a maniac, Saihara crossed the room and picked up a discarded tennis racket and a ball from the floor. With all he had, he launched it into the air and shot it at the wall next to Hoshi.

_Tok._

„Come on!“ he said. „You said that your past is holding you back! I have a past I don't want to think about either!“

Another tennis ball.

_Tok._

„I had a name that I hated that some people still call me! I had someone _die_ because I tried to save people. And it's terrible, and it hurts, and it happened, and guess what, I still have a wish!“

Saihara didn't know what possessed him, but he kept doing it.

_Tok._

_Tok._

_Tok._

„So I think you can-„

TOK.

With the speed of a lightning, so fast Saihara never even noticed him move, Hoshi picked up another racket from the ground and sent the ball flying back at Saihara. It hit the wall next to him with mighty speed and rolled across the floor, and Saihara just stared with his mouth agape.

Ryoma Hoshi, the ultimate tennis pro, played tennis for the first time in three years.

Tentatively, as if he wasn't sure it was real, Saihara picked the ball up and threw it again and again, and every time Hoshi met it and shot it back. It was impossible to keep up so at first Saihara just threw ball after ball, but with time he managed to catch it with his own racket too, from time to time. He ran left and right and caught and got hit, and after some time he was playing too. For a long time they played in silence, the only sound around being the rythmical _toktoktok_ and Saihara's heartbeat.

When at last he couldn't hold the racket anymore and collapsed on the floor, Hoshi sat down next to him and observed him silently for a while. Then he took of his cat-eared hat, revealing a bush of curly hair, and closed his eyes. „Sorry for saying something as uncool as _there is no reason to live anymore._ “

His breathing still to laboured to reply, Saihara gave a small nod.

„And thank you,“ Hoshi said so silently it was almost a whisper. „for playing with me.“

* * *

That night, the final night, Saihara dreamed of hidden doors, of a place he called home, of long, terrifying faces in the dark.

No, _no._ It wasn't really a dream. He blinked sleep away, struggling to focus his vision. There really was a face just centimeters away from his own, a grinning, familiar face.

„Hello,“ said Ouma cheerfully. „Back with us?“  


Still too physically exhausted to even ask how he got in there, Saihara let his head fall back down and groaned. „Hell,“ he muttered.

„That's right!“ Ouma clapped his hands cheerfully. „This _is_ hell!“

„What are you doing here?“ Saihara peeked through his bangs again. Ouma was still straddling him, leaning his face on his elbows on each side of Saihara's face, much too close for comfort, and on any other day, Saihara would've freaked out.

„Why weren't you at dinner,“ Ouma pouted. „I was worried!“

„I still don't know how you got here,“ Saihara complained. He briefly considered shoving his face away, but it would be unkind, even if it _was_ Ouma he was talking about, the very person who was probably plotting his own murder right now.

„Oh, come on,“ Ouma rolled his eyes as if he read Saihara's mind. „I could've killed you in your sleep if I wanted to! Chop chop, get up! We have work to do!“

„Work?“

„Yes, yes, urgent business!“ said Ouma. „I have chosen you specifically to help me with a very important mission. You in?“  
  
Saihara considered it. „No.“

„Awwww, come on,“ Ouma spread his elbows wider until their noses were almost touching. „It's going to save everyone. Well, maybe not everyone, but lots of people. No dirty business.“

This time Saihara did push his face away, but much more lightly than he could've.

„Ohh, Saihara-chan,“ Ouma rolled off the bed dramatically. „At least rob a bank with me first!“

„Stop it, Ouma-kun,“ he said, but he got up anyway, wrapping himself in the blanket as he made a beeline towards the closet. „How do I trust _you_ to save anyone?“

„Told ya,“ said Ouma from the floor. „You can't! But we have errrrrrrr one hour until an angry mob comes for me, so we have to be quick!“

Saihara blinked „Angry mob?“

„Yes, yes!“ Ouma smiled sweetly. „I had Gonta help me trap everyone else in his research lab for – I mean, I had Gonta hold an educational workshop about bugs. Very inchresting.“

„I understand,“ Saihara deadpaned, no longer capable of being surprised by anything Ouma says. „What you're saying is, you had Gonta trap everyone while we do…what exactly?“

„Well, not _everyone,_ Iruma got away and Gonta was too god-fearing to chase Kirumi. I guess we're just gonna have to be sneaky.“

„I understand,“ said Saihara. It was just that sort of day.

* * *

„We're going to get killed.“ said Saihara. „You are going to get us killed. I don't trust you. This is a very bad idea.“

„Music to my ears,“ Ouma sing-sung. He was crouching in front of Kaede's locked and empty room. He'd just said _ta-daaaaaah_ and pulled two actual, real lockpicks out of his hair, and was currently doing his magic, or as Saihara would've described it more objectively, attempting a robbery.

„What if Monokuma catches us?“ Saihara hissed. „Oh, why did I come along.“  


„Well, whatever happens, you're an accomplice now,“ Ouma said brightly, still tinkering with the lock. „And besides, Monokuma never said we can't steal from each others!“

„It's _seriously_ a bad idea.“

„Aww, okay, go back to sleep then, just don't tell on me.“

Saihara shook his head in defeat.

„And you're still here! Wow, you're a bad boy, Saihara-chan.“

Thankfully, in that moment the lock gave in with a _click._ Ouma opened the door proudly. „And the phantom thief does it again!“

Saihara awkwardly clapped a few times.

He also felt guilty about breaking into Kaede's room specifically, and even guiltier when he almost checked the file they found there to see if it was his. Kaede's bed was unmade, and the shoes were kicked next to it, her musical note hairclips scattered on the nightstand. He felt much less guilty when they moved on to the next one.

One by one, Ouma broke into room after room and added a file to the pile in Saihara's hands, while Saihara fret and worried, and then fret and worried some more. Some beds were made, some unmade. Some have brought various stuff from the warehouse into their room, some were left bare. But in each one there was a file.

As they left the dormitory and walked towards the school building, Ouma suddenly laughed just a little, a funny and genuine sound.

„What is it?“ asked Saihara over a pile of stolen goods.

„Nothing. It just occured to me, we were inside the mastermind's room.“

Saihara almost asked, _do you really still think the mastermind is one of us,_ but really, he knew better.

„What did you need my help for anyway?“ Saihara frowned. „I didn't do anything. You could've done all this on your own.“

„Details, details.“ Ouma shrugged. „Come on now, it's almost nighttime, let's get this over with.

Saihara pulled the lighter they took from the warehouse out of his pocket and set the pile of files on fire. They smoked a little, and then the most dangerous murder motive in the school went up in flames.

„Do you really think this will save anyone?“ Saihara asked as they watched them burn.

„Dunno,“ Ouma shrugged. „But everyone knowing just one motive is far less dangerous than everyone knowing everything.“

„Why do you want to seem more horrible than you are?“

„Oh yes, Saihara-chan, I'll tell everyone that we stole them just to read them and then hid them on a secret place no one can find so everyone will go nuts looking for them.“

„I take it back,“ Saihara shook his head. „You are a horrible person.“

Just in that moment, someone appeared in the doorway, and Saihara and Ouma screamed at the same time.

Kirumi was returning from her late-night laundry duty, looking absolutely feral with her hair sticking out everywhere, and as soon as she saw Ouma and Saihara dirtying her immaculate kitchen with fire and ashes, she grabbed a broom and started chasing them.

She chased them throughout the school, through halls and hallways, trying to cut them off, screaming something about the hazards of fire and the dangers of being in the dining hall so late at night. Through hallways and down the stairs, around pillars and out into the schoolyard, then back into the school. At some point Ouma threw both his hands into the air, whooping. He laughed as Kirumi chased them outside again, and to his surprise, Saihara laughed too. Why? Maybe all this was just too ridiculous for his tastes. Goody-two-shoes Saihara, Saihara who didn't like games.

When they finally reached the dormitory Ouma pressed a gross, sticky kiss into the middle of his cheek before locking his door and leaving Saihara outside at Kirumi's mercy. He made it to his own room somehow, and there was the tiniest possibility that the way his heart was pounding wasn't just from all the running.

Icky. Absolutely icky.

* * *

Kaede woke up perhaps more enthusiastic than any other day that week. This would be the day everything changes, she decided. She didn't know what to expect for Himiko's magic show, but she was certain it would bring something good, that Himiko's performance would make everyone forget about the danger of the motive files even for a bit, unite them in some kind of a fragile trust.

How terrible trust could be.

„Toujou-san,“ she said with all the determination she could muster after breakfast, as others headed for the gym. „Let me help you with the dishes.“

Kirumi stared at her for a long moment and Kaede expected to be scolded, but Kirumi gave a small nod. „If you insist.“

She dried the plates and glasses that Kirumi washed and scrubbed, trying desperately to say something, but the girl next to her worked as efficiently as always, her face a perfect mask.

„Thank you for everything you do for us, Toujou-san,“ said Kaede. „I really mean it.“

„While I don't need your appreciation for my job, I'm certainly glad for it,“ Kirumi nodded. „Unlike others, who set my kitchen on fire and then dub me their mother. As if it's a compliment.“

Kaede couldn't help but snicker at this first thing alike to a joke she ever heard from Kirumi. „I think you would be a great mother, Toujou-san.“

Something flashed across Kirumi's face before she collected herself and it was once again a perfect, proper mask.

„I can be whatever you need, Akamatsu-san.“

* * *

Saihara got a first-row seat to the magic show! Well, there were just two rows of plastic chairs brought from the warehouse to the gym, but people still waited on them excitedly. There were so little pleasant distractions in their lives.

In front of them, on the stage, the girls had set up a huge water tank from Himiko's ultimate lab, halfway filled with water, and Tenko and Gonta left to fill another, smaller tank. Saihara wondered what the trick would be.

Himiko waited on the stage, trembling like a leaf but seeming determined – she had replaced her usual witch hat with a velvety top hat, and Tenko and Angie wore sparkly red outfits of magician's assistants.

The gym doors opened, and Kaede and Kirumi walked in. Kaede laughed about something, and they took the empty seats behind Saihara.

He turned to say „Enjoy the show, Akamatsu-san, Toujou-san!“

Kaede winked and Kirumi bowed her head. „That, I will.“

It was such a happy moment and for the shortest second in the universe, nothing was wrong. Looking back at it, Saihara wished someone could've taken a photograph of that moment, pretty and superficially good like one of the family portraits from the motive files, and then steal and burn it like the calm before the storm that it was.

The gym doors opened, and Tenko and Gonta returned, but their faces were ashen, as if they'd seen the end of the world itself.

„The pool,“ said Tenko, still holding a bit of the broken water tank in her hand. „Something terrible happened.“

* * *

Floating face-down in the pool, still and small as if he'd never been anything else in the first place, Ryoma Hoshi looked more peaceful than he ever was in life.


End file.
